Corpse Swallow
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Upon first meeting, she was too young to help. Ten years later, her world is changed and she remembers the wounded boy in the Corpse. As the Chosen, she selflessly gives herself to save him. Now awakened, he teeters on the edge of sanity and also desires her- but is it really her or her body? Maybe it's not her at all. Maybe it's the soul of the woman that lives within her. AU
1. Prologue

Hey Guys. Inuluver1990 here.

It's been so long I don't know where to start, so maybe I'll apologize for my gross neglect. I suppose I've been in writer's limbo. I'm still struggling to write a story and actually finish it. I'd tried writing other stories after I finished Confused Love Story but I just lost the rhythm of the stories and I also tried writing completely original stories but they fell through as well.

Anyway enough of my sad story. I'm making no excuses except that serious writing is not easy. I don't intend to give up writing of course, it's my life and I agonize every single day that I can't write the thoughts rolling around in my head.

So maybe you all can help me out- lengthy constructive reviews and **reasonable** constructive flames are acceptable. I don't have an outline for this story. I want to see where it goes, hopefully I will finish it.

As for my other stories (the unfinished ones), I'm deeply sorry, I lost my momentum and inspiration. I'm not saying I won't revamp them or continue them, but I highly doubt it. I want to put my all into my stories and I don't want to write anything I don't feel is up to par.

So please enjoy this story, forgive my rambling and do review as I look forward to reading your thoughts. My self-esteem has hit rock bottom and I could use a little encouragement.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inu: Damn right you don't because look at the shit you put me in!**

**Summary: (Don't have one yet, unfortunately but I should soon)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

King Naraku stared down into the swirling blue depths of Corpse Swallow and sneered. The body of the woman who possessed the Shikon Stone had been engulfed by the dark water, gone- vanished into oblivion for all time. A certain side of him, the lowly, lowest side- the side of his origin wanted to leap into the watery depths after her, for she was the woman of his heart's desire, the object of his heart's deep and profound lust.

Alas, his body would not allow him to take that leap into oblivion. No, he had other matters to deal with. His eyes left the water and focused on the Hanyou prince who'd nearly thrown himself after the woman who'd killed herself- a stab to the heart and a backwards fall into the Swallow.

The King's yokai army had managed to intercept his final destination and now he was struggling under ropes, spears and all manner of weapons but Naraku knew it wouldn't be long before the rebellious canine prince overcame the ten thousand head army. Raising his hand, a black ball of miasma formed and Naraku stepped forward to the Hanyou, his eyes cold as the Swallow.

"At last we meet," The King said, his voice snakelike and venomous.

The Hanyou remained silent, his fair countenance a study of hatred, anger and pain poorly hidden.

"Was it love you held for her?" The King asked pointing his chin to the infamous blue hole where the corpses of evil demons was thrown, their powers sealed within.

The dog demon's golden eyes sparked with the depth of his hatred.

"Love. Such a pitiable emotion to possess," The King's army, a mass of demons of all shapes, colors and sizes, all heinous, disgusting and ruthless in appearance began to snicker.

"Woe to the one who finds himself in love with a woman such as Priestess Kikyo of the Veil," The King continued, "Look at ye, left by her- left alone in this world by that whore of a woman who captured your black heart."

A growl reverberated from the throat of the handsome Hanyou, the King saw his claws elongate, his teeth gleaming with its sharpness and desire to tear into his enemies.

"I suppose one can understand, considering the taint of your bloodline, why the likes of you would fall for such a beauty who possessed power, grace and kindness. She was too a pariah. No doubt you thought you'd found a kindred spirit" The King's dark eyes swept over the Hanyou's poorly garbed body. He was the son of the most powerful dog demon, Taisho the Great and Terrible and the impoverished Noblewoman Izayoi of the East. However, they were both dead and the Hanyou prince was impoverished and an outcast.

"But I must say you have caused me much problems," Naraku's eyes narrowed, the ball of miasma growing in his hand. "You have postponed my inevitable rule over Musashi. I must now wait for the next few hundred years for the spring of my reign to come yet again. However, my winter will not be so cold, for the sight of you enslaved and beaten until near death each day shall warm me and keep me satisfied until then."

The Hanyou's powers seemed to multiply after those words and with his claws and fangs he began to tear through the king's army that held him captive, but he'd already been considerably weakened trying to stop his beloved Kikyo from killing herself and now he was fighting off of his final strength. He didn't exactly know what happened after he felt the pain of his claws and fangs elongating, a darkness spread through his body, as if the demon he always heard within him had surfaced. All he knew after that moment was that the King drove the orb of miasma into his body and everything went black.

* * *

**534 years later**

Yoshihiko Higurashi, owner of the Higurashi Shrine that enclosed the infamous Corpse Hollow watched as his daughter Saya, sat down on the bench before Ages, a great tree that had stood tall for hundreds of years. It was a symbol of strength, hope and power to overcome all adversity, but it also soothed the souls of those who are distressed and confused.

He sighed sadly knowing the reason Saya needed to seek help from Ages, her husband, Yukio had died three weeks ago- a freak car accident had taken his life. Now, Yoshihiko watched as Saya bent her head and cried for the love of her life who was gone and the baby who followed in his wake a week after. Pain and devastation consumed her. To lose a husband and child in one winter was unspeakable.

Turning away, Yoshihiko left his daughter to mourn in privacy. He headed to the backhouse of the shrine where he stored all kinds of antiques and historical treasures. Hopefully he could find something to aid his child before she despaired and followed her family into the afterlife.

* * *

Saya wept rubbing her belly with her left hand that was still adorned by the ring her husband had given to her just months before. How? How did it all end up as such? Holding herself she allowed the tears to stain her face and soak her paisley print dress. What had she done to deserve such a terrible fate? She just couldn't understand.

That was the reason she sought the aid of Ages, a sacred tree their family owned. It had given her the courage to marry Yukio and those had been the happiest days of her life. Now Yukio was dead and so was his child, and she had to wonder if Ages had set her up for such pain and devastation.

"You have figured it aright sweet Saya,"

Stricken with fear, Saya gazed at the tree and watched its branches move though there was no wind. She glanced around to see if anyone was there, but it was just her and Ages.

With a deep swallow she spoke, "Excuse me?"

Suddenly out of the tree came a nymph about the size of an eight foot female. The little clothes she wore were fashioned from leaves and only barely covered the essentials. Her hair was long, flowing and the color of amber just like her eyes. She was as brown as wood and as beautiful as a fairy. Sitting on a thick tree branch, legs crossed she stared down at Saya.

"You were chosen for a certain duty, dear Saya."

Shocked, Saya got to her feet and moved away but her eyes didn't leave the nymph.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Soul of Ages," she replied as she rubbed the bark of the tree then she pointed to Saya and said, "And you are the mother of a female child born in the belly of time itself."

"No," Saya shook her head. "I can't be. I- I just lost my baby-"

"When one dies, one lives. Balance is key to this world."

Saya's eyes narrowed, "then why did Yukio have to die?"

"Sadly, sacrifices are too a part of this world," Soul told her. "You were the light and happiness of your Yukio's life. This child, until she is of age will require more of you than you have to give to another. Therefore, a sacrifice needed to be made for the greater good of this world and the world of the past."

Confused, Saya put a hand to her pounding temple. "So Yukio died because I was chosen to nurture a child that is not of my blood?"

Soul watched her reactions and saw the deep, black taint of anger and hatred boil deep within Saya.

"Who does this child really belong to and why must I care for it?" Saya asked, fingers balling into fists. "I do not understand. Why was I chosen? I've never been a mother, I have no experience."

"Sweet Saya," Soul plucked a leaf from Ages. "You were chosen not only because of the lineage of your family, but also the exposure your family has had from Corpse Swallow."

"Corpse Swallow? Isn't the name Corpse Hollow?"

"Do not be confused by such minor details," Soul told her. "Corpse Swallow is what the blue water hole was called before it dried up a few hundred years ago. It was a mystical blue hole that swallowed up the corpses of demons once thrown in and negated their powers by storing their auras within. Therefore, since the Swallow is dry it is now known as Corpse Hollow."

Understanding, Saya nodded and Soul continued. "The Higurashi family was exposed to these powerful auras, much like how people are affected by the taint of radiation from a nuclear weapon's aftermath."

"How do you-"

"I am Ages," Soul laughed, "My roots run deep beneath the soil of Musashi or rather, Tokyo as it is now called. There is not much I do not know of this age. As such, I know that your family gained powers that are lying dormant within you all. They aren't flashy powers like the ones humans create for the movies, but subtle such as having a way with children. That is your power Saya and it's been growing since you matured and worked as a babysitter, worked as a caretaker at a nursery, helped at the Children's home and the Shelters."

"Your talent is with young ones dear Saya," Soul told her. "Your light is bright and vibrant, warm and caring as a mother's; it'll provide this child of time with something she will desperately need to cling onto when she has matured and must fulfill her destiny."

"Something?"

Soul jumped off of Ages and walked to Saya who couldn't seem to move. "In the morning when you wake," Soul took the leaf and rested it on the Saya's belly that was covered by her yellow paisley dress. The leaf, like water seeped into the dress and covered her belly, "the child will be resting within and in nine months after, she will be born and you shall call her, Kagome, the Transcender of Time.

* * *

Okay guys that's the prologue! It's an idea I've been playing with for a while. I live in the Bahamas and we have lots of Blue Holes (you can research that if you want- very cool pictures online). When I went to Andros for one of my college classes (oh I've graduated and have my Associates, also own my own business) anyway, I saw a blue hole for the first time and it left such a deep impression on me I had to write about it!

It's not much but I hope you enjoyed this. I've thought up a few ideas for the next chapter. If you want me to continue then you'll see another chapter! If not…

Thanks guys.

**Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.**

**Inu: Damn woman, I better be alive in the next chapter!  
****Inuluver1990: who says you'll even be in the next chapter?  
****Inu: I better be, bitch!  
Inuluver1990 goes to write before Inuyasha kills her.**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Swallow

Hey guys! So I wanted to post yesterday but FF kept giving me this Error Type 1 message, so the system must've been down or something.

Anyway, Thank you is extended to everyone who has followed the story, viewed it and thanks a ton to my first reviewer I love Siberian Tigers- so here's what happens next!

I hope you find this chapter very exciting as I was highly inspired. I actually managed to outline a good number of the chapters so it's up to me to write! Write! Write! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
****Inu: Damn right you don't!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into the Swallow**

At age six Kagome was always a very curious child. Wandering around the Higurashi backyard that was more forest than manicured lawn, Kagome, dressed in a beautiful yellow and orange yukata skipped and hummed through the trees. She loved nature but she had another reason for sneaking into the forest.

Deep within was a massive stone wall that was called "The Border". Beyond this boundary was Corpse Hollow, a pit that was said to be an ancient burial ground for demons. For some reason this place called to her and today the call was a thousand times stronger. She hoped that if she got a quick look then maybe she'd know why she had such a strong desire to see the place even though it was forbidden.

Kagome reached The Border; its massive walls were daunting for a tiny girl like her but she took a deep breath and touched the cool stone. If only there was some way to scale the wall or go through it. But there wasn't. In secret she'd searched for an opening but couldn't find any and she'd tried to use a rope but couldn't figure out how to get over it and then there was getting back over if she did manage to scale the wall. There has to be a way, she thought determinately.

"Kagome, where are you?"

Freezing, Kagome bit into her little bottom lip. Her mother would be quite upset if she dirtied her clothes. There was supposed to be a fireworks celebration tonight and Kagome was excited about that as well because it was the perfect way to end her sixth birthday.

"Kagome! Oh where did that girl run off to again?"

"Coming!" Kagome scurried back through the trees, only stopping once to pick up a beautiful flower to use as an alibi and saw her mother standing by the largest tree on the Higurashi lands, it was called Ages. Kagome sensed there was something quite mystical about the tree. Running to her mother, she was careful not to fall and dirty her yukata.

"You went into the forest again didn't you Kagome?" Her mother frowned at her.

"I- I just wanted to get this flower for you mama," Kagome showed her yellow-petal alibi.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes narrowed at her clever little girl.

Kagome gulped and nodded. "I think it'll look pretty in your hair,"

"Oh but not as pretty as it will be in yours," Mrs. Higurashi took the flower and taking some of Kagome's hair on the side, she made a ponytail and put the flower in it. "Very pretty Kagome, now I want you to tell the truth. You went to the Border didn't you?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes mama" she could never hide it from her mother, somehow she always knew.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to go there?" she asked her voice turning stern.

"Yes mama but-"

"No buts!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped. "That place is dangerous. I've told you that before. What will you do if something terrible happens?"

"I'm sorry mama," Kagome bent her head but didn't cry, she did feel bad about getting admonished.

"How will you be able to take responsibility for sticking your nose into something you shouldn't?" Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome into her arms. "I know you're curious about that place Kagome but it's really not all that exciting. It's just a dried pit filled with bones, it's not something you should see. Do you understand?"

"Yes mama," Kagome sighed.

"Okay, now I'm going to get grandpa ready so we can take a family photo under Ages, we haven't taken one in a long time."

Kagome watched as her mother left and then huffed. She understood what her mother was saying but that only piqued her curiosity even more. There was something about Corpse Hollow and Kagome was determined to find out what it was.

"So you want to see the Hollow do you?"

Kagome gasped in shock at the voice that came out of nowhere. She glanced around but couldn't see anyone in her line of sight. It must've been her imagination.

"I can show you the way to the Hollow,"

Nope, not her imagination. Afraid, Kagome decided she'd go inside.

"Don't go! Don't you want to see it? I can take you there if you want."

"Who- who are you?" Kagome looked around again.

"Up here,"

Kagome raised her head to Ages and in the massive tree she saw a beautiful dark skinned woman who was barefooted and wore leaves for clothes. Her eyes and hair were the color of molten amber.

"Who- who are you?"

"My name is Soul and I am the life source of the tree of Ages," she introduced. "And you, sweet child, are Kagome," She hoped out of the tree and swept towards the little girl who was quite afraid. "Now, now, there's no need to shake like a leaf," Soul smiled warmly and with a wave of her hand a perfumed scent was released and Kagome's fear melted away as if a spell had been cast.

"Are you real?" Kagome asked and Soul laughed huskily.

"As real as you, just not as solid in form," Soul explained. "So would you like to see the Corpse?"

Kagome nodded and then stopped, "But mama said it's forbidden,"

"She did, didn't she?" Soul tapped a finger on her chin. "I suppose you'll have to decide then. Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"I- I don't really know, I just- I feel like something's calling me there," Kagome sighed and sat on the bench.

"Then maybe it is Destiny," Soul told her. "Everyone has a duty to fulfill when the time is right, maybe yours is on the other side of the Border and maybe it's time for you to go there."

"But I'm only six, what can I do?"

Soul reached out to cup Kagome's tiny chin, "Age is nothing but a number, sweet child, trust me. You shouldn't let it limit you."

"Why are you offering to show me the Corpse?" Kagome inquired. She was a highly intelligent little girl after all.

Soul smiled, "I too have duties to fulfill. It is my duty to lead you onto the path Destiny has set out for you. This is why I have appeared because it's time for you to cross the Border and enter Corpse Hollow."

"But- why?"

"Oh I can't tell you everything!" Soul suddenly grabbed Kagome by the hand. "Now we need to hurry or we'll miss our window of opportunity and it's important that we stay on time."

Suddenly Kagome was weaving through the trees as fast as the wind and in mere seconds they were before The Border. Just as Kagome opened her mouth to ask how they would get through, Soul pulled a leaf out of her hair and placed it on one of the aged and mossy bricks that covered the wall. A great shaking of the earth suddenly rocked them and the wall opened up.

Kagome's eyes widened, her heart pounded in her chest and she found it hard to breath. This was a mistake. Afraid, Kagome tried to turn back but Soul blocked her path.

"Destiny calls, you should meet it head on and with a brave face, young Transcender of Time."

Soul pushed Kagome through the wall and Kagome screamed as she fell from the lip of Corpse Hollow and began falling into the belly of the dry pit. When she hit the bottom, she found that she hadn't broken anything.

"I'm safe," she breathed with relief. That stupid tree woman, how could she push me down here like that! Why I outta have that tree cut down when I get out of here.

Standing to her feet she stared around. Massive dried bones were scattered everywhere. Corpse Hollow really was a burial site. Wondering how she could get out the pit, she began to wander around when suddenly she tripped over something.

Turning to see what it was she gasped.

A human.

At least, that's what she thought it was. The human-like being lay sprawled in the very center of the Hollow. He was completely naked and deeply scarred all over. He looked like an animal that had been brutally beaten. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes as she reached out to touch the creature. He was surely dead but he certainly didn't smell like it, he smelled earthy but not in a bad way. It was like he was only asleep. Who could've possibly done such a thing to this poor boy? His hair was beautiful, so long and silver and it amazed Kagome that it was soft to the touch. Her hands went through his hair, completely enthralled by the feel of it and then they ran over something fuzzy, eyes widening Kagome realized he had little triangular dog ears.

"Are these for real?" She wondered and tweaked them. Then squealed with delight, not only was this boy good looking he had the cutest ears she'd ever seen.

Sadness washed like a breeze over her at the gross differences between his handsome face and hideously scarred body. The tears rushed out of her like a dam breaking. Who could've done this to him? Kagome cried for the boy she didn't know and her tears seemed to be never ending. All she could do was pour out her deep sadness for him.

Seconds later a light within her began to glow and her left side began to burn a little. Clutching the place where the pain originated, Kagome stood but dropped back to the ground when the earth began to shake. Was it an earthquake?

"What's going on?" Fear shot through her when suddenly the ground began to crack and tear apart and the demon bones began to fall down through the crevices that continued to widen and widen. Kagome didn't know what she was doing but she grabbed onto the scarred dog eared boy and they both began to fall but this time it wasn't air she was falling through, instead a watery substance swallowed her and the boy she held onto for dear life. It wasn't water that surrounded her because she had no problems breathing in it but she had no idea what the stuff was, it seemed to brush over her like a silken mass.

Oh when would this nightmare end? Was this how Alice felt when she went down the rabbit hole? Probably not.

She didn't have time to ponder the thought further because all of a sudden the pain in her side made her cry out and she let the boy go to clutch her side again.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed when she realized what she'd done. She tried to reach for the boy but he was falling in the substance much faster than she was, almost as if his body was weighed down by an anchor. Kagome apologized when the boy's body disappeared into the dark of the pit.

She rubbed the pain in her side and noticed a bright light beginning to glow within her until it lit the entire pit and the water turned more blue than black. With the light she could finally make out what else was in the murky substance she was floating in because she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel it, dark and menacing. Before she knew it, demon faces began to form in the water.

"Oh no! What's going on?" She shrieked and when they started to attack her with their liquid bodies she let out a terrifying scream.

* * *

Okay guys that's chapter 1! I hope that was enjoyable and I pray the concept isn't too confusing, if you're lost on something please do not hesitate to ask! I'll gladly answer in the next post or in a PM.

I really liked writing this chappie and I can't wait to see where the story goes. Please review!

Inuluver1990 goes to write the next chapter.  
Inu: you better not fuck it up- wench!


	3. Chapter 2: Out of the Swallow

**Hey guys it's me again!**

**Thanks for all the follows and for everyone who is reading and interested in the story!**

**I have no idea what you all think about the story but considering you've followed it I suppose you're interested in it so thank you all so much! Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: Out of the Swallow**

* * *

Kagome frantically lashed out at the demons that attacked her. They hit her from the left to the right up and down in the murky substance, she screamed, tears pouring out her face, the light in her shining brightly almost blindingly. The attack intensified and she could hear the gurgling sounds of their roars and shrieks. They were reacting to the light.

Oh why wouldn't they stop? Why wouldn't they leave her alone?

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, body curled up to protect her and she screamed "Somebody help me!" The scream ricocheted in the pit, and suddenly the attack stopped. All Kagome heard was the sound of something sharp cutting in the water-like liquid. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw a strange man wearing ragged off white robes and a black robe almost like an armored sheath on top. He had large gold wrist bands and a raggedy off white collar that looked like fur. His daunting height and sharp lean angular body made Kagome step back and stare in awe.

She watched as with deft motions the new stranger destroyed the demons with a wave of his hand. When he turned and headed toward her, Kagome scurried away and finally realized she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up and saw the sun in the watery distance, if she swam up she'd break the surface and be able to escape.

Just as Kagome attempted to do just that the stranger grabbed her wrist, Kagome screamed and tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Please, let me go!"

"I don't intend to hurt you, little one," the stranger said letting her go.

Kagome stared at the stranger, he wore his long black hair in a high ponytail, his eyes had no pupils, they were just pitch black and his sharp lined face was yet another scary feature.

"My name is Tetsu," he introduced. "I've come to see the one who has caused the disturbance in the Swallow."

"I- I'm sorry," Kagome began to cry. "I- I don't know what's happening. I fell in and then there was this light and all these demons came and-"

The stranger gently put his hand on her little head and Kagome glanced back up at him.

"You are quite the unique one, little maiden," he said moving his hand and pointing to her side. "It seems you don't realize what you've brought with you,"

"What?"

"No matter," He shook his head and then bowed to her. "My lady you have done a great thing. My master has been dead in the Swallow for hundreds of years after being brutally beaten and enslaved by a monster."

"You mean that boy with the silver hair is your master?"

"His name is Prince Inuyasha," Tetsu said. "I have not much time to explain everything, but you must know that your presence here, your bright light has revived my master's wandering soul. I've been protecting his body, but his soul got lost in the Swallow and has only just found its way back to my master. However, it seems he is damned to this pit that is made up of more than a million time paths."

Kagome's brows furrowed, she had no idea what Tetsu was telling her, she was after all only six years old. "I'm sorry I- I don't understand."

He stared at her then, and realization hit him. "It seems my master has to spend a few more years in this hellhole," he murmured and then dug into his black robe. He pulled out a long silver hair and handed it to her. When she touched it, he sent an electrical pulse through it and it transferred into her logging a firm memory deep in her mind.

She would remember Prince Inuyasha who was trapped in the Swallow. Until then, Tetsu would go back into the black pearl of his master's right eye. He'd been able to protect his master's body for the hundreds of years while lying dormant within. When he sensed the strong presence of light in the Swallow, he came out of the Pearl to see what it was and found the little maiden of light. He knew she was destined to help his master out of the Swallow, but at present she was much too young. Her body wouldn't be able to control the powers hidden deep within her- the power of the Shikon Stone.

"This strand is really pretty, Mr. Tetsu. Is it for me?" Kagome asked.

Tetsu tried not react to the 'Mr.' honorific. "Yes, you must keep it safe," he told her though it really didn't matter if she lost it, he'd already planted the suggestion to remember his master deep within her mind. He noted the eyes of the demons below them, they looked like lions, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Oh thank you Mr. Tetsu!" Kagome pocketed the strand, planning to cherish it.

"Now you must leave this place. Your light is awakening and strengthening the demon auras," he told her and then pointed upwards, "Swim up and find your way out of the Swallow, I will protect you until I am certain you are safe from this place."

Kagome felt tears of relief and gratefulness well up and before she knew it she was hugging Tetsu by the waist and holding onto him. Tetsu felt a strange warmth and connection to this girl. He also realized that she wouldn't only be able to free his master from the Corpse Swallow but she'd be able to free him from the Kuroshinju- the black pearl in his Master's right eye.

"You must go little one," he pulled away and pushed her gently upward. "Break the surface and climb out. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Mr. Tetsu," she said softly, "I won't forget you or your master."

"I know you won't," he turned from her and then using the powers deep within him he created a barrier that would stretch upward and protect his master's savior. The he began to slice through the demons who finally decided it was time to attack.

Kagome swam and swam and swam, the surface seemed so close, it took forever to reach the top and finally she was able to look around her and survey where she was. She was definitely in the Swallow, it had high stony walls surrounding it and trees at the way top. She would have to climb out. The left side was far closer to swim to which was great because her house was on the left side anyway and so Kagome swam to the left. She reached the side and began to climb up and out of the Swallow.

She looked upwards and saw she had a very, very long way to go. She wanted to cry because the height was so daunting but she knew that the only way to get back home is if she climbed up and so taking a deep, calming breath and strengthening her resolve Kagome began to climb slowly. After this she would never disobey her mother again, after this she would never visit Ages either.

Kagome climbed and climbed and climbed. Her arms hurt and she almost fell a few times, but she would just calm herself and continue up. She would make it home.

* * *

King Naraku sensed it, the power of the Shikon Stone. At last, it had presented itself and now, now was the time to act. Naraku ordered his thousands of demons forward and estimated that by the end of the day he'd be ruler of Musashi.

When Priestess Kikyo, the protector of the Shikon Stone had killed herself and threw herself into the Swallow with the Shikon Stone, it had put his reign a few hundred years back. During his wait for the Shikon to return, he'd brutally punished and ultimately killed Hanyou Prince Inuyasha. He threw Inuyasha's corpse into the Swallow and damned his soul to a wandering hell where he would never find peace.

"Let me go!" A girl shrieked.

King Naraku smirked and looked at the little girl who he had kidnapped a few days ago. It hadn't been easy, going up against Demon King Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and taking his ward as well. He'd almost died but managed to escape just in time.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will kill you for taking Rin," she huffed.

Really, the girl was quite fearless talking to him in such a way. She was quite fortunate he had bigger plans for her or she'd be dead and dropped in the Swallow along with all the other demons of Musashi.

Smiling he sat back in his seat. As soon as his demons located where the Shikon Stone was then he'd go after it, that wouldn't take long. Naraku closed his eyes as he thought about his plans. The present Musashi wasn't something he wanted to rule, but the future. Before Kikyo had gone and killed herself and took the Shikon with her into the Swallow, Naraku had made a massive discovery.

Hosenki, the infamous jewel maker had shown him a brilliant future through one of his experimental black pearls. Hosenki had used the liquid aura of the Swallow to create the pearl. When he'd looked into it he saw Musashi but it had strange buildings and weird transportation. Shocked, Hosenki spoke about the discovery of what Musashi would soon be, the word spread all the way to Naraku who realized that the future Musashi was a place fit for a powerful ruler such as him.

Naraku then began to plan and the plan was quite simple. Kill all the demons of Musashi and throw them into the Swallow. Then using the Shikon Stone, he'd enter the Swallow, absorb all the concentrated demon auras within the Swallow and end up in the future. He'd be all powerful and would take the land by force. Then he'd create a new demon race that would serve him. Power and Respect, they were what Naraku wanted but most of all he wanted to forget his lowly origins and the woman his disgusting human heart yearned for.

The only problem he was having now was one particular demon who didn't seem to agree with his plan. Sesshoumaru.

The Demon King of the West would need to die before Naraku could even think about ruling the future. He wouldn't want to create a great empire and be overthrown by a demon whose powers could probably surpass him with the right weapons. Sesshoumaru already possessed the ruthless nature of a Demon King, his blood was even royal. He'd make the perfect King but there was only space enough in Musashi for one and that one would be him, Naraku.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rin asked him.

"Why you're my bait, little girl," Naraku explained and then Kagura, his wind sorceress incarnation came in and bowed.

"The Shikon Stone has been located King Naraku,"

Naraku stood. "Where is it?"

"The Corpse Swallow," She told him. "However we cannot retrieve it, it seems its keeper is being protected by an unknown youkai barrier."

"Unknown? How interesting," Naraku pulled on his armor piece, "I'm certain I've killed all the demons in Musashi but for you and Sesshoumaru. Perhaps I missed one, what an unlucky bastard he'll be when I arrive."

"Indeed," Kagura glanced at the little girl. "I see you plan to lure Sesshoumaru to you using the girl,"

"Yes, bring her we leave now," In a world wind of miasmi Naraku left his floating demon castle in the sky.

"Please, you've got to help me," Rin begged her.

"No need to worry," Kagura said pulling her feather from her hair and expanding it. "Your master is far stronger than King Naraku, I'm envisioning the end of Naraku and the destruction of his reign before it comes to fruition. I'm taking you to your master. Now let us leave."

Kagura helped Rin onto the feather and floated off into the direction of the Swallow.

"Thank you," Rin said holding onto Kagura's yukata tightly so she didn't fall off.

"Yes but my help doesn't come free," Kagura said. "I want you to do something for me."

Rin nodded, she'd do anything for the woman who so kindly helped her.

"Your master, he is quite powerful," Kagura started, "all I ask is that when the time comes you protect me from his all-consuming rage,"

Rin's eyes widened.

"I can smell his rage wafting in the wind even from here, your master will destroy Naraku and his minions. He will destroy me as well but with you I may- I may have a chance at gaining my freedom."

"Yes," Rin nodded. "I will try to help you, though Lord Sesshoumaru does as he pleases and if your death pleases him then…"

"I understand," Kagura said, "Just do what you can."

And that was something Rin was certain she could do. This woman was different than King Naraku, maybe if she asked Lord Sesshoumaru, he would be merciful.

* * *

All right guys! That's this chapter. I introduced a few more knew characters and I really wanted to play with the idea of Inuyasha's Sword Tetsusaiga having a more human-like form. I hope Naraku's plans make sense! Actually, I'm hoping the entire story is sensible and within the mystical boundaries of Inuyasha and writing in general (if that makes sense). Anyway, please review so I can know how you all are liking the story so far.

Thanks a million!

Inuluver1990


	4. Chapter 3: Connected to the Swallow

**Here's another chapter, that's 2 in one day! I think I deserve a few reviews for this! Lol. Anyway even if I don't get any I'm still happy people are reading it and I appreciate it so much so thank you all for reading! I'm working really hard trying to get back into the flow of writing. My ideas are coming smooth enough I just hope**

**Please enjoy and if you have any ideas as to how this story is going to go please feel free to post, I'd be happy to read and respond to them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 3: Connected by the Swallow**

* * *

As Kagome climbed up the edge of Corpse Swallow, she willed herself not to look down, to concentrate on where she put her hands and her feet, she was glad that she was so small because she was able to get a firm grip on small pieces of the stony cliff she was presently climbing.

"If I make it to safety and get back home after this I promise I'll be a good girl," Kagome continued climbing but stopped for a second when she heard something strange. The noise sounded like shrieks and roars and all sorts of disturbing hellish sounds, looking down she saw that the Swallow was calm on the surface.

Suddenly something crashed into the cliff close to where she was climbing and in her fear; Kagome lost her footing and began to fall back into the Swallow. Kagome screamed so loud her lungs could've collapsed and then she blanked out but not before registering that someone had saved her, he was warm and he wore something white and fluffy.

* * *

Demon King Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands watched as the little girl came to, he'd reacted before he realized she wasn't Rin. The only thing that was the same was the yukata they wore and the way their hair was styled. He could tell this girl was privileged. She wore shoes of fine leather and golden earbobs, the yukata also smelled fairly new.

Who was this child? He allowed himself to wonder before turning his attention back to the flock of demons revolving around the Swallow. They were Naraku's demons. The bastard. He'd die the moment Sesshoumaru found him. Naraku had insulted him in more than one way, and to insult him at all and in any way was sure death.

Sesshoumaru watched as the swarm became larger and larger and larger. Naraku was on his way and coming to retrieve something. The demon had killed 99.99% of the demons in Musashi and had thrown them into Corpse Swallow. He'd even killed his younger brother, Inuyasha a few hundred years ago.

How'd he know that?

Simple, the bastard told him.

* * *

_It was little less than a week ago when Sesshoumaru had gone out searching for his father's tomb. He wanted to find his father's infamous sword Tetsusaiga, the sword that could kill hundreds of demons with one swipe. With that sword he'd achieve supreme conquest but no matter how far he searched he couldn't find it anywhere in Musashi._

_It was then that he decided to look for Inuyasha, perhaps he would've known something somehow- his father worked in mysterious ways, he might've left a clue hidden within Inuyasha. And so, Sesshoumaru went in search of his younger brother and found his scent within the Corpse Swallow. The fool had apparently gotten himself killed._

_Just as Sesshoumaru turned to leave, Naraku appeared._

_"He's been dead for hundreds of years now, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said going to the lip of the Swallow and looking down. "His blood is strong as his scent has remained for so long."_

_"And what do you know of his demise?" Sesshoumaru asked; his hand on a blade he had forged a few months ago when he couldn't find the Tetsusaiga. At his hip was also his father's other sword Tensaiga, a non-killing sword._

_"I know everything," Naraku said and then pulled out Inuyasha's red robes and threw it on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. It was torn to shreds and bloodied._

_Sesshoumaru didn't even look at it. "I'm assuming you killed him."_

_"Oh yes, right after I tortured him. But after fifty years I grew bored and killed him. I threw him into the Swallow. My final wish for him was to ensure his soul never finds peace as mine has been quite restless because of him."_

_"And what did he do?" Sesshoumaru inquired though he really wasn't interested, he just wanted to know and bring closure to his brother's death. It was the least he could do for his father's soul._

_"You don't know even that?" Naraku's lip lifted into a snarl. "Not much of a brother are you? No matter, Inuyasha fell in love with the priestess who protected the Shikon Stone. But he wasn't really in love with her, he just wanted the Stone. While trying to get it from her she realized he'd betrayed her and killed herself. She threw herself into the Swallow with the Shikon Stone." He paused to let it all sink in. "Because of that, I lost my chance at obtaining the Stone and so I tortured him and killed him."_

_"And now you too will meet his fate," Sesshoumaru unleashed Tokijin. It was because of Naraku that he wouldn't obtain the Tetsusaiga. He could smell Tetsusaiga's aura within the Corpse blended with Inuyasha's scent over the millions of scents from freshly killed demon corpses. Sesshoumaru thought about going into the Swallow but he couldn't just yet. He'd kill Naraku first and then go in and face the unknown._

_The fight went on and on, Naraku the bloody coward used his demons as a shield and wouldn't face Sesshoumaru face on. Sesshoumaru's patience shattered soon after and he let out a blast from his Tokijin that disintegrated the majority of Naraku's body but he turned himself into a miasma and vanished but not before threatening to kill his ward, Rin who he'd left in the Western Lands with Jaken his green, toady servant._

_By the time Sesshoumaru made it back to where his ward and servant should've been he found the two headed staff he'd given Jaken shattered, the scent of Jaken's corpse and Rin's blood and tears. Jaken was dead but Rin was still alive and no doubt being used as bait._

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and put the memory to the back of his mind. He had quite a bit on his agenda, kill Naraku, save Rin and then search for Inuyasha's Corpse in the Swallow in order to find the Tetsusaiga. After that, who knew? Musashi was a wasteland now, the human race had overtaken the demon race. This was no place for Lord Sesshoumaru to remain. He'd probably travel beyond the borders of Musashi and… who knew?

Kagome woke, her eyes opening slowly she surveyed her surroundings. She was seated underneath a tree on a bed of springy green grass and before her was the vast Corpse. Standing unsteadily to her feet she moved a little closer but not too close she didn't want to fall back into the pit, she'd finally gotten out of it and she didn't want to go back.

"I- I can go home now!" Happily Kagome turned away from the pit and then froze when a realization hit her. She was on the wrong side of the Swallow.

Eyes popped wide open Kagome fell to the ground and began to cry. Just when she thought the nightmare was over, it had been prolonged.

"Oh no what am I going to do?" She cried and cried.

"Your tears won't solve your problems,"

Kagome froze and turned her head to look at the speaker. He was tall and wore fancy clothes with a big fluffy thing over his shoulder. His hair nearly touched the ground, and his eyes were narrow and gold almost like cat's eyes. He was handsome, but not as much as the boy- Inuyasha who she saw in the Swallow.

"Who- who are you?"

"Not your concern," he replied. "Who are you?"

Kagome nearly told him that who she was wasn't any concern of his, but remembered that her mom told her to be respectful to her elders and the man oozed danger.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm six. I fell into the Corpse Hollow." She told him and then explained, "Well I didn't really fall, a ghost woman named Soul who is the soul of my family tree called the Tree of Ages or Ages for short, Soul pushed me into the Corpse Hollow. But that was after she opened up The Border, this big wall that hides the Corpse Hollow. She opened it using a leaf that came out of her hair. Then she pushed me and I fell into the Hollow-"

Sesshoumaru was long past listening to the girl's rambling. In the talking aspect her and Rin were the same as well. And why was she calling the Corpse Swallow the Corpse Hollow? It didn't make sense. But little human girls didn't make sense anyway.

"Then when I reached the bottom of the Hollow, there were all these bones but I found this boy who had long silver hair just like yours-"

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up and he stepped to her. "A boy?"

She nodded almost afraid. "He didn't have on any clothes and he was scarred all over. I don't know what color his eyes were but he had little doggy ears on top of his head. They were so cute I had to touch them! I wish I could touch them again but I can't because I lost him in the Hollow when it broke apart and the demons fell through and then when me and the boy fell through. I thought we'd fall forever but then we ended up in this watery stuff but I could breathe in it and then there was this bright light coming out of me, and demons began to attack me and I miss and let him go. But then Mr. Tetsu came and saved me and said his master was that boy named Inuyasha. Then he gave me this!" She went into her pocket and pulled out the extremely long strand of silver hair.

Sesshoumaru went to take it but she held it away from him.

"It's mine. Mr. Tetsu told me to keep it safe!"

Sesshoumaru didn't need to touch it, he smelt Inuyasha's scent and also the scent of Tetsusaiga. His mind went to work figuring out the situation. It wasn't that difficult for one such as him.

Obviously from what the little girl was saying, she possesses strange unknown powers. She'd found Inuyasha's corpse and these powers reacted in the Swallow, causing the demon auras to come alive and attack her. After that, sensing the girl in danger, the soul of Tetsusaiga came out from protecting Inuyasha's body (because that's the only way Inuyasha could still have a body), it protected the little girl and helped her out of the Swallow.

"How did you get to fall back in the Swallow? Didn't this Tetsu help you out of it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," Kagome shook her head. "He protected me as I swam up to the surface and then I climbed out of it but I had to climb up the scary cliff. As I was climbing something scared me and I fell and-"

"I saved you," Sesshoumaru finished. He was now convinced, Tetsusaiga was hidden within Inuyasha. It was protecting him and had been so for hundreds of years. This girl had awakened the souls and auras inside of the Swallow. Obviously, she was not of his time but a time of the future. She was connected to the Swallow and his only connection to finding Inuyasha's corpse and ultimately the powerful Tetsusaiga.

"Thank you so much," Kagome was hugging his leg before she knew it.

Such impudence, Sesshoumaru thought but he supposed he could let it slide since she'd given him such valuable information and a connection to what he desired most.

"You shall stay with me until I have completed my business," his business being to save Rin and kill Naraku.

Kagome blinked at the strange man, at first she didn't understand but she realized he meant to keep her. Fear made her stumble back, she moved away quickly, not looking behind her and just as she was about to slip and fall into the Swallow, Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail lashed out like a rope, encircled her and caught her, bring her to him.

"You will not do anything reckless, or make me talk more than once, do you understand?"

Kagome began to cry. "Please let me go. I just want to get home! I live on the other side of the Hollow-" That may be true, he supposed, but not in this time. "I will take you home but I have to save someone first. She's young just like you and you two can be friends."

Kagome sniffled and stared up at him with her teary deep blue eyes. "Friends?"

He didn't respond to that. "Stay close to me, listen to what I say and when I tell you to do something, you are to do it."

"Yes-" she didn't know what to call him so she said, "yes Mr. Demon Fluffy-San"

He glared at her and she buried her face into his fluffy tail. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru," he told her.

She blinked up at him and nodded.

Sesshoumaru put her down behind him. Naraku's scent was in the air and so was Rin's. Sesshoumaru took a quick glance at the little girl. Perhaps she was the reason Naraku had finally had come out of hiding. She possessed strange powers and Naraku was doing everything to gain enough power to hide the stench of his lowly human origins. This girl was proving to be quite an asset to him- a lure to draw in Naraku, a potential friend for Rin and a connection to his brother's corpse that housed the Tetsusaiga he desired. If she wasn't so young and a human, he probably would think about siring a few sons on her once she matured but as it stood, this wasn't the time to think about copulating. Naraku was fast approaching… and so was his demise.

* * *

**Yay Sesshy's finally here! Now I wonder where I'm going to take this story... (lol) just kidding I know where I'm going to take it but I'd love to read where you all think the story is going to go. It is romantic and so as soon as Inuyasha makes his real debut then things will spice up but for now please enjoy the plot's foundation. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**I'll post again soon!**

**Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.**


	5. Chapter 4: Destruction of the Swallow

**Okay first of all let me extend my thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!**

I Love Siberian Tigers

Larissa

HopelessRomantic183

Tinpe

**And thank you to everyone who has followed the story!**

FernandaFas

Inu'sgirl4ever

Cornflakeonfire

Beautifulyreal

Shermsgirl

LoveInuyasha66

Free Fallen Sky

Spot2001

Blaze1821

Mew Polarbear

**And of course thank you for everyone who is reading!**

**I really appreciate the reviews and the follows because it's motivated me to keep writing and posting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's the longest so far! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: The Destruction of the Swallow**

* * *

The awakening demon auras were put back to rest, Tetsu had taken care of them all but he could feel the disturbance in the air above the Swallow. Three major powers were coming together, he could tell that a massive event was about to happen. He was ready for it. It was, after all, about damn time as his master would say.

Tetsu floated, sitting up straight, cross legged, arms folded over his chest. His master, Hanyou Prince Inuyasha's soul had returned to his body thanks to the Little Maiden awakening the souls but Tetsu worried for his master. Since Inuyasha's soul had wandered aimlessly through the Swallow it had been contaminated by the other demon auras. It was a blessing that Tetsu's body remained buried deep within the black pearl that was housed within Inuyasha because if it wasn't his master's body would've deteriorated to nothing but bones.

Tetsu was after all, the soul of Tetsusaiga, one of the most powerful demon swords in existence. Tetsu had used his protective barrier to safe house his master's body in the Corpse Swallow for hundreds of years but he hadn't been able to locate his master's soul. The Corpse Swallow had millions of time pathways and there weren't many, he was certain, who could navigate the place successfully. He only knew of three such persons who could possible make their way through the abyss, the little maiden with the bright light of the Shikon Stone, Demon King Sesshoumaru son of his former master Inutaisho the Great and Terrible and lastly King Naraku a disgusting half demon who'd battered and ultimately killed his new master Hanyou Prince Inuyasha.

Tetsu felt his clawed fingers tense. He couldn't wait to be released from the black pearl. He vowed to feel Naraku's blood dripping off of his sharp, powerful body. He wouldn't get away from the wrath of Tetsusaiga for putting his master through such hell and devastation, but first things first, the Little Maiden needed to get back home, grow older and more powerful and then return to free his master from this hellhole. Tetsu would give her ten more years. No more, no less. Hopefully his master would stabilize once he was released from Corpse Swallow and if not, hopefully the Little Maiden could stabilize him.

Staring upwards Tetsu saw that the fight between King Naraku and Demon King Sesshoumaru had begun at last.

Tetsu smirked as he saw Sesshoumaru being pushed back by Naraku, Inutaisho's pup still had a lot to learn. Tetsu's eyes locked on Tensaiga, his brother. If only Sesshoumaru could understand the immense power his brother, Ten possessed. As if Ten heard him, there was a strong pulsing and bubbles in the Swallow began to form, the demon auras began taking shape again but they weren't attacking.

"The time is upon us Ten," Tetsu said looking at his master's body that was resting none too peacefully. Tetsu was certain that when the Great Powers came together in the Swallow, all manner of hell would begin to rise up in the Little Maiden's future and when that time came, Tetsu and his master would be there to help her fulfill her destiny.

* * *

Kagura kept Rin at her side closely as they wafted and weaved through the sea of demons. Naraku used his demons as a shield to push Demon King Sesshoumaru back but Kagura noticed how calm and level headed Sesshoumaru remained and the intensity in him was brought out in the attacks of his sword and the glare in his golden eyes.

'Not bad,' Kagura thought and then shook the embarrassing thought away, they were in the middle of a battle for pete's sake, but a grown woman could stare couldn't she?

Sesshoumaru's glossy silver hair shone brightly as he tore through demons in all directions, his powerful muscles shifted perfectly making all his movements smooth as the finest silk in the wind.

'Not bad at all' Kagura mused.

"Hey Rin,"

Rin glanced up at the lady who was watching the fight closely. "Yes?"

"How long have you and your master been together?" Kagura asked swiftly moving out of the way of a mass of disemboweled demons. The remnants were falling into the bubbling Corpse Swallow and deteriorating before hitting the dark liquid.

"A few months," Rin said. "He saved me when a pack of wolves ravaged my village."

"Saved you?" Kagura stared back at the cold eyed demon.

"Oh, I don't really know why but he used his sword to bring me back to life."

Kagura's eyes widened. "He has that kind of power?"

Rin smiled. "My master's power knows no bounds."

"Is that so?" Kagura stared back at the demon king. Maybe he really can free me from Naraku's evil clutches, Kagura thought.

'My evil clutches, eh Kagura?'

The voice made Kagura freeze. Bloody hell, Naraku could read her mind. She'd never known he could do that.

'There are many things you don't know about me Kagura. One such thing is my ability to focus on other things even while I'm fighting a great power such as Demon King Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands' he said.

This was bad. Kagura paled as she continued watching Naraku and Sesshoumaru fight. He didn't look distracted at all.

'So you want your freedom eh?' Naraku asked.

Kagura willed herself not to think anything but she just couldn't. This demon held her heart, he could kill her in the blink of an eye.

'That's such a good idea Kagura,' he told her. 'You've done all I've needed from you. The Shikon Stone is here. It resides in that little girl that cowers down there by the Swallow. It seems she's under this Sesshoumaru's protection as well as the little girl you have.'

'What are you going to do?' Kagura saw the girl hiding behind a tree watching the fight.

'This Sesshoumaru is keeping me from achieving my goal, it's growing most tiring. As you hold the little girl he holds dear to him, I'll kill you both. Look behind you.'

Kagura turned her head and her red eyes widened. Behind them was a massive spider demon and it's fangs were already coming down upon Rin. Before she could even think to save herself, Kagura covered Rin with her body and the fangs of the spider pierced into her back and came out from the front where her heart would've been. The poisonous venom was like acid and it melted her clothes. Kagura would protect this little girl, this precious child that had no reason to die, she, on the other hand would embrace death, death would bring her freedom.

Rin screamed when she felt Kagura's blood soaking her. The demon released its fangs and Kagura began to fall but she didn't let Rin go until they were safely on the ground.

"Lady?" Rin reached out to her.

Kagura began to see things. The venom was fast acting. She could hardly move and with the little bit of strength she had left, she took out her special beaded jade earrings and handed it to Rin. The blood drained from her mouth as she spoke softly.

"Take this," she said. "It's not much but, it should provide a barrier to protect you and that other girl over there-" Kagura managed to point.

Rin turned her head and saw another little girl that looked just like her, she wasn't too far away.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"I- I have no more time left," Kagura began to convulse. "Go. I'll use the rest of my power to make sure nothing harms you as you go to the girl." She pulled out her fan.

"Thank you so much," Rin said softly, wanting to hug her but knowing she couldn't because of the poison.

"Go and maybe I'll see you again in the next life," Kagura felt tears come to her eyes and then pushed Rin away. "Go!" Kagura stood shakily and did one final dance.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura's attacks went through all the demons that dared to impede Rin on her perilous journey toward the other little girl. When she made it, Kagura let out her final breath; her soul left her body and was pulled by the strong magnetic force of the Corpse Swallow.

'Goodbye Kagura, you served me well. Now let your soul wander aimlessly in the Swallow for all eternity. That is my freedom to you.' Naraku smirked and pulled out Kagura's heart from his pocket, it no longer had a pulse. Naraku dropped the heart into the Swallow and watched it disappear. Kagura's body was then pulled into the Corpse and also vanished into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was still preoccupied with Naraku's demon shield but when Naraku let his guard down for that one second to revel in the death of another demon Sesshoumaru attacked. He pulled out a devastating move that destroyed all of Naraku's demons. He'd been waiting patiently for Naraku to get cocky and give him an opening. He supposed that female who protected Rin so valiantly by using her final recesses of energy was the reason Naraku opened up. She'd redeemed herself in his eyes by her selfless act, it was a pity she was destroyed in the Swallow, he didn't think even Tensaiga could save her soul.

Tensaiga pulsed at his side and Sesshoumaru took note of the Corpse, it was bubbling and demon heads were beginning to surface. It really was a disgusting pit of dark, powerful energies. Undoubtedly, the reason Naraku had killed off all the demons in Musashi and threw them into the Corpse was because he wanted to turn himself into a super power, the greatest of powers in the land.

Disgusting half breed. Sesshoumaru could care less about the demon race, he really only cared about himself and Rin but he couldn't abide Naraku thinking he could kill him and throw him in that nasty demon filled hole.

"I think it's time we end this, don't you think? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, his body had been blown to smithereens and so had the demons he'd been using as his shield. He could form other demons to protect him but he wanted to bring this fight to a close.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. His attention was locked on Rin and the other little girl who were together protected by two jade earrings. A barrier had formed around them, the wind sorceress's aura surrounded them. In her own way, she was still protecting the children even in death, but that barrier wouldn't last long. With every strike of the demons, one of the six jade beads on the earrings would begin to crack and crack until it broke off, weakening the barrier.

Sesshoumaru used his Tokijin to destroy the demons currently attacking the two little girls.

"I see not why you fight the inevitable, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said in that slimy voice he possessed. "This world is gone and a new one will be formed- a new future for this land lies beyond the Corpse Swallow. As soon as you're dead, I will use that girl who possesses the Shikon Stone to go to the land I saw in Hosenki's black pearl he formed using the essence of the Swallow. It is that land that I will rule and I will use your power and the powers of all the demons I killed and threw into the Swallow to form a new world."

Sesshoumaru attacked. This fucking bastard had a lot of nerve to actually state that this Sesshoumaru would die by his hand and be used to help him rule the land his father had once held dominion over.

"I don't think you understand, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku snarled at him. "Your time in this world is up!"

* * *

Rin had introduced herself to Kagome but it had been really quick, there honestly hadn't been any time or thought to have a good conversation. The beads she carried had formed a barrier that protected them but with every attack a bead broke. Kagome and Rin watched in fear as the demons continued attacking. In no time, they only had two more jade beads left and then-

"We're gonna get eat!" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"It's okay," Rin said confidently. "Lord Sesshoumaru will protect us."

Kagome sniffled. This girl was just a little older than her but she was standing so brave with the beads in her hands, protecting them both. Kagome wished there was some way to help but she had no powers like this girl had.

"You mean Mr. Fluffy Demon-san?" Kagome asked.

Rin laughed. "Don't let Lord Sesshoumaru hear you call him that."

Kagome blinked. "He says I'm to stay with him until he beats up the bad guy and then he'll take me back home."

"You can count on him to do as he says. Lord Sesshoumaru always keeps his promises," Rin nodded and then winced as another demon began its attack, but Sesshoumaru killed that demon and the others in the vicinity of the two girls.

"The beads are almost gone!" Kagome said, her face pulling into a frown, there was only one bead left. "We- we have to do something!"

"But what?" Rin tried to concentrate. Really, what could two little human girls possibly do?

Nothing.

They both realized that when the last bead cracked and broke into pieces. The barrier was breached and they held onto each other, frozen with shock, too scared to even scream.

* * *

Soul was seated on top of The Border, legs cross and giving herself a manicure with a small stick. Staring into the Corpse she smiled, the time had come to retrieve her darling little Kagome. The girl needed to complete her task but being as young as she was, she'd need a little more help.

Throwing the stick away, Soul stood up on The Border wall and dived into the Corpse that was no longer hollow thanks to Kagome passing through time. She swam swiftly through the abyss of awakening demons and saw all kinds including the infamous demon wolf tribe, demon slayers and even monks. Naraku hadn't shown mercy to anyone, human or demon in Musashi. He'd killed them all and thrown them into the Corpse Swallow.

Greedy little bastard. He could've at least left the children alone. Soul stopped and reached out and touched the face of a little boy whose eyes were lifeless.

'Don't worry little one,' she said softly 'your life will begin anew in another time, a peaceful one, one far from this time where demons become myths and legends told at campfires.'

Weaving through the Swallow, Soul breached the surface and jumped out effortlessly onto the lip of the Swallow right in front of Kagome and Rin. With a swish of her hand she destroyed the demons before they could attack.

"Well hello there little ones," Soul smiled softly.

Kagome looked up and recognition dawned on her who this was. It felt like it had been ages since she'd seen Soul, the one who through her into the Corpse.

"Now, now Kagome dear, don't look at me like I'm the bad guy," Soul stepped toward them and Kagome pulled Rin back not trusting Soul.

"Uh Kagome who is this?" Rin asked staring at the partially naked, brown skinned woman with the amber colored eyes.

"Her name is Soul," Kagome said to her. "She pushed me into the Corpse. Why are you here?" Kagome asked Soul.

"I've come to get you sweetie," Soul said. "Now come on, it's time to go home. Your job here is done."

"No!" Kagome yelled at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru will take me home!"

Soul tapped a long finger on her chin and looked up at Sesshoumaru and Naraku fighting brutally in the sky above the Corpse.

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment, don't you think so?" Soul asked.

"He said I must listen to him. He told me to stay here."

"And you always do as you are told?" Soul stared at her. "Didn't your mama tell you not to go to The Border?"

Kagome bit into her lip. "But you told me-"

"You should've listened to your mother but you didn't and now you're upset at me for what has happened. Don't you see how much trouble you're putting this little girl in?" Soul asked.

Kagome glanced at Rin, head held down. Maybe it was all her fault, maybe Rin really was in trouble because of her.

"Now you're mother's at home worried sick about you. I come to help you and you treat me as if I'm the bad person."

Kagome began to cry. "You pushed me in!"

"And as we have no more time, I intend to push you in again."

Rin stepped forward, "I can't let you do that!"

Soul's eyes went from the tips of Rin's dirty little toes to her unkempt black hair. "Such a strong little one aren't you? But that's not unexpected considering everything you've been through. Killed by wolves, brought back to life from death's clutches and then followed your master on his frightening journey for supreme conquest."

"How do you know-"

"Oh I know everything dear," Soul said and then looked back at Kagome. "It's time to go. If you don't come willingly, I'll have to force you."

"No," Kagome shook her head strongly.  
"Okay then, suit yourself,"

Suddenly Soul grabbed Rin and threw her into the Swallow effortlessly.

"Rin!" Kagome's eyes widened and she didn't have to think twice. She jumped in after Rin who was now falling deeper and deeper into the Swallow. There was no way she'd let Rin go through the fear of dropping through the Swallow all alone and trying to fend the demons off.

Soul sighed, 'I really hate being made out to be the bad guy but what must be done, really must be done.'

In mid-fight, Sesshoumaru stopped and bee lined straight into the Swallow after Rin. Noticing that the possessor of the Shikon Stone was gone as well, Naraku also entered.

Soul smiled and flew up into the sky to take one last look at the land of Musashi. As she surveyed the beautiful green forest and sparkling blue rivers, the Swallow had begun to swell and boil over. Far too much energy was inside of the Swallow now. There was so much that a great imbalance in the pit had begun to form.

The Swallow then became a black hole sucking everything in. Musashi would be left barren but just like a weed that has its head chopped off; it would grow again. A new land would form. A new adventure would begin, and this old one would continue but on an entirely new plane.

"Well time to go," Soul did a backflip and dove into the swirling black hole that was once known as Corpse Swallow.

* * *

Okay there you have it guys! A new story arc will begin in the next chapter. This one took a little while to write because I had so many ideas that I could put in but decided against it. It's about time Kagome get back to her time! Looking forward to your reviews!

Thanks again for all the reviews and support!

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.


	6. Chapter 5: Little Maiden, Silver Prince

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I can't even say I've been busy. All I can say is I've written this chapter like 7 times because it wouldn't come out how I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy this. Looking forward to reading some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5: Little Maiden & Silver Prince**

* * *

Kagome stared out her window through the unrelenting steel bars. The outside world called to her. Reaching out she touched one of the black bars and felt a slight electric shock. On reflex she moved her hand and looked at it, her fingertips were stinging.

With a sigh she trudged to her vanity that had one comb, one brush, one vial of perfume, one lotion, and one bottle of nude nail polish. Sitting down before the mirror she picked up her one comb and began to clear the tangles from her heavy curtain of long black hair.

'How long does mother intend to keep me locked up in this place?' Kagome wondered combing and combing. She didn't care if it hurt; she didn't care if she caused her scalp to bleed because of the yanking and pulling. If anything she wanted to bleed, bleed so she could get out of this place, probably go to the hospital- she didn't care where it was, it could be at a smelly dump for all she cared, she just wanted to get out.

She'd been locked up in the house for nine years… well at midnight it would be ten years and also her sixteenth birthday.

'_It's all for your sake Kagome,' her mother had told her when Kagome at age six asked if she could go outside. She'd just woken up in bed and couldn't remember how she got there. All she remembered was waiting under Ages for her mother to return with grandpa to take a family photo._

'_I don't understand mama, I used to go out all the time, why can't I now?' Kagome asked eyes brimming with tears._

'_You don't even remember what you did,' her mother frowned at her. 'You disobeyed me by going to the forbidden place. Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you?'_

_Kagome was confused. 'Mama I- I don't remember going anywhere.'_

'_Well, until you do, you are to stay in this house!' And with that her mother always had her guarded, the windows are barred up. Kagome was trapped._

She tried every day to remember what had happened but all she remembered was falling in a dark pit and a flash of silver.

Another sigh escaped. It just wasn't fair. All Kagome did all day was study. She was homeschooled by a lady named Kaede. She took piano, dance and even archery lessons but she wasn't given a television, a radio or even books. Her mother didn't want her knowing too much of the outside world. Kagome always felt lonely and forlorn, she could hardly stand it.

There had to be some way out. She looked back at the bars and shook her head; that way wouldn't work. Then her eyes went to her door, she knew two guards stood outside. They were big heavy set men, no way a skinny little soon to be sixteen year old could get passed them.

'I hate this stupid place!' Kagome's hand gripped the handle of her comb and then she threw it in her frustration at the wall. 'I'm sick and tired of this!'

Getting up, Kagome headed for the door and pulled it wide open. The two guards were there.

They turned to her. They were twins. It was unnerving to look at their harsh features.

"Do you need something Miss Kagome?" The twin on the left asked.

'Yeah a ticket out of this hellhole,' Kagome frowned and then glared. "Where is my mother?"

"She's downstairs conversing with your teacher," Twin on the right responded. Damn they were freaky with their identical faces and voices. They were dark-skinned with hair cut low and wore all black.

"Mrs. Kaede?" Kagome queried.

They both nodded.

"Why?"

"Is there something you would like?" The twin on the right asked ignoring her question.

"Yes," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to speak to my mother."

"We will tell her. Now go back into your room," The twin on the left said.

"I want a bath," Kagome walked off and one of the twins, she didn't know which one, followed her.

Down the hall she made it to the bathroom and locked the door. The first thing she did was look at the window. It was barred up as well. There was no way out of this room either.

Stripping, Kagome got into the tub and turned on the water. It was extra hot. Kagome picked up the shampoo that was always on the little shelf in the shower and began to wash her hair. As she did that she began to think up a way to get out of this place, she didn't know where she would go if she managed to escape but she sure as hell wasn't going to come back.

'I have all the will so there has to be a way!' Kagome bit into her bottom lip and scrubbed her hair. Still, even after thirty minutes of shampooing, conditioning and showering she still couldn't think of anything.

Shutting off the water, she stepped out of the tub and picked up a fluffy white towel. She began to dry off and slowly she began to give in to her thoughts of giving up.

'There's no escape,' she sighed forlornly. Wrapping herself in the towel, she exited the bathroom and the guard followed her back to her room.

Entering she locked the door behind her and went to her little closet. She pulled out her favorite flowing white dress with the princess bodice and laid on her bed that was already fixed. Grabbing her pillow she began to cry, there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Tetsu sat by the window in his master's private bedroom as Hanyou Prince Inuyasha slept. He'd been sleeping as if in a coma for many years now. Tetsu believed the time had finally come. The Little Maiden was not so little anymore, she should have enough power stored within to help his master now.

Tetsu looked up as he heard a sound like a soft breeze in the room. Narrowing his eyes, he found his brother who was seated atop of the vanity.

"To what do I owe the honor, Ten?" Tetsu asked.

Ten ignored him and looked into the mirror at his face. Him and his brother had the same facial features, they could almost be twins in that respect but Ten was leaner, his bones a bit more refined, his hair platinum blonde and worn loose around his shoulders. His robes were eggshell white, perfectly fit and immaculate.

"My master still thinks to possess you," Ten turned to look at his brother. Tetsu's robes were torn and ragged, his black hair worn up in a high ponytail that sharpened his features and made him look deadly. Out of the two of them Tetsu was the most powerful, it was no wonder his master desired him.

"Well I suggest you find a way to prove to your master that you are more than enough for him," Tetsu said. "I belong to Inuyasha and I will not leave him."

"I know not why my master doesn't value me," Ten crossed his leg one of the other and put his chin in the palm of his clawed hand.

"He's a fool," Tetsu said and saw Ten's eyes flash in displeasure.

"And you're master is any better? I think not. Look at him."

Tetsu nodded. "They are both fools but then again, we were forged by their father, the greatest fool that ever lived."

Ten turned his attention out the window. "My master comes."

"I can hear him."

They both watched as Lord Sesshoumaru entered the room and went to his brother's bedside. Staring down, Sesshoumaru took one clawed hand and brought it to Inuyasha's face only to have his hand burned by the barrier that surrounds him.

"Tetsusaiga, how powerful you are to have kept Inuyasha's body in such good care for those hundreds of years in the Swallow," Sesshoumaru said ignoring the burning in his hand. "Your barrier is formidable and tells of your great dislike of me. I do believe you have mistaken my intentions. I merely wish to free you from this corpse. Even you will die should you remain in there much longer. It's a waste of your great powers." With that Sesshoumaru left the room.

"For some reason I wish I was a woman right now, your master's quite the charmer" Tetsu smirked at his brother. "If I wasn't in love with my own master I'd probably be at your master's hip."

"Fuck you brother,"

Tetsu laughed and then sobered. "You've done so much for your master but he doesn't see it. It's quite a pity really. I'm thinking you shouldn't have protected him when he went into the Swallow. With his current thinking, he obviously doesn't deserve you."

Ten remained silent. There was no way he could not protect his master. He was in love with Sesshoumaru, the way he caressed his hilt and cleaned him occasionally. It was a sword and master kind of love, but his love was unreciprocated. Sesshoumaru didn't see how compatible he and Ten were. Instead, his master only thought himself compatible with his brother Tetsu because his master was extremely powerful and so was Tetsusaiga.

"That explosion in the Swallow was really something," Tetsu said recalling what had happened when the Little Maiden, Sesshoumaru and Naraku had come into the Swallow all together causing an imbalance that nearly killed them all. Tetsu had protected his master and the Little Maiden. Ten had protected his master and the little girl his master valued. Naraku undoubtedly managed to protect himself. They sensed him occasionally growing stronger.

They'd all been transported to the future. Sesshoumaru had woken up with Rin and taken her from the dried Corpse. He'd spent a few months figuring what had happened and blending into the new era he found himself in. Then he came back to the Corpse to check around for his brother's body and found it in perfect though scarred condition. Tetsu had lifted the barrier long enough for Sesshoumaru to take them to his new home but when Sesshoumaru had gotten the intent to retrieve the black pearl and Tetsu's physical sword-like form, Tetsu put the barrier back up and prevented Sesshoumaru for ten years from harming his master.

"How long do you intend to keep your master in this coma-like condition? My master is right, you will surely die if you remain in there much longer" Ten asked getting off of the vanity and moving towards Inuyasha.

Tetsu continued to stare out the window. Ten wouldn't dare to harm his master.

"I laid my plans a long time ago," Tetsu said and then explained about the Little Maiden and the strand of hair he'd given her in order to plant the memory of his master in her mind. "However, I didn't expect things to go like this. I expected my master and I to remain in the Corpse until she was old enough to come back and save him. However, with the Swallow destroyed, I now must find a way to bring her here."

Ten nodded. "If he wakes now, he'll surely die, won't he?"

"Indeed, his soul was contaminated in the Swallow. Should he wake before the Little Maiden arrives to save him, he will turn into a demon; it will destroy him from the inside out. I won't allow that," Tetsu said. "My master will not die until he has used me fully. I want to feel his hands gripping my hilt and my bladed body ripping through King Naraku's heart. We will become one in that moment." Tetsu also wanted to feel the Little Maiden's hands on him, she too brought out deep feelings within him. She'd be perfect for his master, Tetsu approved of her.

"So this little maiden must be brought here to your master?"

"You sound as if you wish to help the cause," Tetsu said eyeing his brother.

"I too want to see your master awake and use you as you should be used," Ten replied. "I know how it feels to be used that way. We both haven't felt that way since Inutaisho died."

"You have," Tetsu said. "Your master used you to bring that little girl back to life."

"Indeed but he used me out of curiosity. He wanted to test me. I am pleased he used me but quite unpleased at the reason." Ten turned away from Inuyasha. "If your master's soul had passed on I would've gladly used my powers to bring his soul back, but as it stands his soul is in his body and I cannot do anything for him in that way. What can I do?"

"You seem earnest," Tetsu said.

"When your master wakes and uses you, claims you as rightfully his, then my master will have no choice but to give up on you."

"Indeed, but aren't you fighting with another sword?" Tetsu asked. "Jin right?"

"He isn't important," Ten replied. "He was created poorly, his body won't last long. Now how can I help you?"

"I need the little maiden to be brought here," Tetsu said. "Over the past ten years we've lived in this new time you've made numerous connections to certain spirits. Use those connections to free her from her mother's clutches, have her find the silver strand I gave her in the Swallow and then lure her here."

Ten seemed bored by the task. "Must we go through all of that? What's so important about that silver strand?"

"I'm a sentimental being. Now do as I say, brother or you may unfortunately find yourself master-less"

When Ten left, Tetsu went to his master's body and stared down at him. He'd never betray his master or his brother. Ten knew that too.

Tetsu's thoughts changed to the Little Maiden. That silver strand was important. Reaching out, Tetsu went into his master's sliver hair and found a strand of black hair tied in it. He pulled it loose and put it to his nose. It still smelled like the Little Maiden though it had been in his master's hair since that fateful day she'd met his master.

'When the little maiden's hair and the silver prince's hair strands intertwine, a bond like none other will form. That is the importance of that silver strand.' Tetsu tied the strand back into his master's hair, returned to his seat by the window and waited for his brother to return.

His master would soon awaken, the time was drawing near. The little Maiden would turn sixteen when the clock struck twelve tonight. In that moment, Tetsu's barrier would break and he'd be far too weak to protect his master. The duty of protecting his master from Sesshoumaru and from Naraku who was hiding somewhere growing in power and biding his time for the right moment to strike, would fall to her. But he could sense her strength even though she lived in the far east and his master's body lay in the far west. He had no doubt, she would fulfill her duty and free him and his master from their hellish prisons.

* * *

Okay I am quite satisfied with how this chapter turned out! Is it me or do Tetsu and Ten sound a bit homosexual towards their masters? Lol. I love that part btw, I find it amusing. So now I'm just setting up everything for Inuyasha's awakening! I just want to take my time so I don't make any irreversible errors and ruin the story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed I do hope to post another chapter today and I'm hoping Inuyasha finally gets into the story, we'll see where the writing leads me!

Thank you for reading! Again, I'm sorry for being late. I hope you enjoyed!

Inuluver1990 is writing at work. Luckily she works for herself so she won't get fired!


	7. Chapter 6: Tree and Sword

**Hey guys! Really long chapter today guys! Hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites! Please review some more and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6: Tree and Sword**

"So let me get this straight Ten, you want me to risk life and limb to get Kagome out of her house?" Soul, lounging like a Jaguar in her tree, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Tensaiga who was leaning against Ages. She quite liked the feel of this male against her physical body.

"Yes"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" She sent down a frown. "I'm a tree,"

"You're more than a tree, Soul and you know it," Ten rubbed his hand along her bark and Soul felt it on her thigh a little too close to the junction in between- but not close enough. "I'm sure you have the solution, the root to this particular problem."

"Ha Ha no more tree jokes Ten and if you're going to rub me, I'd appreciate it if you moved that hand more to the right," She didn't liked being teased and he knew it. They'd known each other for ten years having met after the Swallow was destroyed. She'd helped Ten help his master understand this new world, this future; now they lived comfortably in the West of Tokyo.

"So will you offer me your assistance?" His hand moved up and left, far left and she felt it on her hip. He squeezed. Damn this man- male- being- whatever the hell he was. He sure could illicit some of the most delicious feelings within her. Too bad he wasn't nearly as interested in her as she was in him. She was a tree, an immovable object; whereas he was a sword and could go anywhere his master went.

She turned her head away from him. It was no use even trying to get with Ten, she already knew he had someone else but hadn't found her yet. It sucked ass being the tree of time and wisdom. That's how she knew it definitely wasn't wise holding out a limb for him.

"What will I get in return?" She asked turning her attention to Kagome's house where she remained on lock down. The day she'd returned from her jaunt through the Swallow, her mother had been petrified of her safety and decided it was best to keep her daughter inside at all times as a precaution.

Her mother, Saya was a loving but stern woman, she was also very intelligent and acutely spiritually aware like her father was before he'd been sent to live in a psychiatric hospital a year later due to his growing paranoia of demons taking over the city. They had both sensed a change in the air when Kagome was found passed out against The Border Wall. She'd been dirtied and cut up and when she'd awoken she hadn't remembered anything that had happened.

But that was to be expected. Soul had closeted off those memories so that the poor child wouldn't be traumatized and rendered useless. Kagome had only been six at that time and Soul hadn't wanted to push her into the Swallow but duty was duty and so she'd done it.

Now ten years later, Kagome was grown; a beautiful dark haired woman with the face of an angel, a fiery spirit, a lust inspiring vixen, and the protector of the Shikon Stone. Her innate powers had grown and grown within, unknowingly to her, but now she'd reached her maturity. Tonight, when the clock struck midnight, she'd be sixteen and a new part of her life would begin.

"What do you desire, Soul?"

"Before that, I want to know one more thing," She unfolded her arms and tapped her chin with one long manicured finger. Her polish was a beautiful forest green.

"And that would be?"

"Oh just the reason you want me to free Kagome from her cage," Soul said. She didn't quite understand what Ten was getting at.

Ten glanced up at her. "My brother's master is at death's door."

"Ah so you're running this little errand for your brother Tetsu?" She smirked at him. "I didn't know you were so helpful, or are you doing this to further yourself somehow?"

"My brother is considerably weak this day," Ten said. "He doesn't openly show it but I know he is; I can feel it." Tetsu's barrier he'd erected when his master Sesshoumaru had dared to try and touch Inuyasha hadn't been nearly as intense as it once was. "Tonight, Tetsu won't be able to keep the barrier up over his master. When that happens-"

"Your master, this Sesshoumaru, will enter the black pearl within Inuyasha's right eye and gain possession of Tetsu's physical body that is kept within the corpse of their father." Soul said piecing it all together on her own. "I understand now why you're here. You think to have Inuyasha awoken and take possession of Tetsu so that your master will have no choice but to accept you."

Ten removed his hand from her bark and turned from her. "Since you know all that, I can leave now. Will you assist me or should I deal with this in another manner?"

"You can leave it to me," Soul said.

"One more thing," Ten pivoted back to her, his movements graceful. Putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small green bead. "I'm in search of a woman. This is a piece of her earring."

Soul reached out and her hand extended towards him. Taking the jade bead she stared at it closely and remembered a beautiful demoness who'd lived hundreds of years in the past and had only wanted to be free like the wind.

"And what will I get in return for my assistance in locating this woman?"

"Are you telling me that she's alive?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not sure if she's alive but I'm certain she's here somewhere. Besides, if she's dead, I'm sure you can revive her. I will use my connections to find her. But what of my payment in this regard?"

Ten thought for a moment and then said, "I'll introduce you to my brother. I believe you two will surely suit."

"And if we don't?"

"I'll kill you and make certain you're reborn as a woman and not a tree,"

She threw him a wry smile. The man sure knew how to dip into a woman's deepest desires. "Well make certain, should I need to die, you do it after Naraku is dead."

"And that's a conversation for another time," Ten said. "Have you located him?"

"He's crafty. My theory is that while in the Swallow, his entire body was destroyed. Something I'm sure he wanted because his plan was to use the Swallow to create a new body for himself. He would've needed the Shikon Stone for that to be marginally successful but as he couldn't get a hold of it, his body parts- all those demons- are scattered all over Tokyo. I'm thinking he's been reborn as a human here and will soon go off in search of the Shikon Stone in order to get his demon body back."

"When you sense him, do send word, my master and I have a score to settle with him." Ten said.

"Yes and so does your brother and his master," Soul replied. "Anyway, I shall see to Ms. Kagome. I'll have her transported to your master's home in the west… by boat of course. I'll deal with the damage caused here so when she returns, she won't have to come up with some unrealistic story."

"I'll leave it to you then," Ten vanished into thin air and Soul looked back at the jade bead. She knew this time would come.

Taking the bead she absorbed it into the palm of her hand, closed her eyes and began to search Tokyo using her network of roots. It was midday now, so she would use the time before midnight to locate the woman Ten was in search of. Then she would take Kagome to the West where she would begin a new part of her life with a silver haired hanyou who was currently on the verge of death itself.

My, but that Tetsu sounds like a very wise fellow, Soul thought. Luckily for him my plan to get Kagome out of her cage had been unfolding from the moment old lady Kaede came into the Higurashi home holding a bag of special tea.

'Now all I have to do is wait and what better way to kill time than to find the bitch that can bring out the lustful nature of Demon King Sesshoumaru.'

* * *

"Mother?"

Kagome looked up from where she lay on the bed at her mother who had just entered the room with a piping hot cup of tea in her hand. She didn't look like the mother she'd known a few years back. It wasn't just the dark heavy bags underneath her eyes, or the deep, cavernous wrinkles on her face, no it was the black aura that crept out of her whenever Kagome mentioned the words 'outside' and 'go out'.

Honestly, she'd do anything for her mother but she was just too strict. The bars weren't needed and neither were the security. Of course her mother always did tell her they weren't there to necessarily keep her in but to make sure nothing got in. She didn't know what her mother was trying to keep out.

'Anyway, I'm turning 16 tonight. Maybe, just maybe she'll give me a little more leeway in my life. If not… well I'll have to take matters into my own hands somehow.'

"Kagome dear were you asleep?"

"No just laying down," Kagome sat up and combed her fingers through her curtain of black hair.

"As I'm sure you know, I had a conversation with your home school teacher, Kaede," she said. "And I have good news for you." She took a sip of her tea.

"Good news?" Kagome's brilliant blue eyes brightened. Could it be?

"Well, I've decided that since you will be turning sixteen tomorrow, maybe I can give you a little more freedom." Another sip.

Kagome's heart flipped in her chest. Was this really happening? Kagome could hardly believe her good fortune.

"Really mother?"

"I'm going to do three things for you," Saya said. "First the bars will be taken down by tonight."

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. What could the other two things be?

"Second the guards will go,"

The tears began to form in Kagome's eyes but they stayed there welling up until they threatened to pour like rivers down her face.

"And lastly," Saya smiled taking another sip of her tea and dug in the pocket of her dress. Handing Kagome the paper she put her cup to her lips as Kagome read the paper. It was a proof of admission form.

"School?" Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm going to school?"

"That's right! I know it's a bit late but now is better than never right?"

"Oh mom!" The tears fell and Kagome jumped into her mother's arms almost spilling the strangely scented tea. Kagome didn't even realize that the scent wasn't her mother's usual Lipton Yellow Label tea. Kagome was just so happy for everything that was happening. She'd always wanted to wear a uniform, hang out with kids her age and even have more than one teacher.

Soul smirked as she watched the two embrace and the darkness inside of her mother began to fade. Saya had kept the anger of having to love Kagome, a child that wasn't even her own, instead of her husband and unborn child who had died. That anger had exploded when Saya had found out that Kagome had disobeyed her and visited the Corpse. She was so enraged that Kagome put herself in so much danger that she locked Kagome in the house and kept her caged for the past ten years. Then her anger began to ebb and draw back into her but would often seep out whenever Kagome asked to go outside.

Saya was a wonderful mother but her overprotective nature and the overwhelming sadness due to the death of her family had made quite a terrible darkness grow within her. Now, with the Tea of Ages, a specially made tea created from the bark of Ages, the darkness was now receding and her mother would go back to being that wonderful mother she'd once been. She'd be fully content with having Kagome as her daughter and Soul knew that sometime down the line the man fated to be with Saya would come and bring even more happiness. Happiness is something Kagome would need to get her through the sad times she would surely face.

* * *

When Ten got back home, he found his master sitting before his fireplace sipping a glass of very fine wine. It amazed him how modernized his master now was. All his clothes were tailored, perfectly fit, made by popular designers using the highest quality fabrics. His hair was still worn loose around his shoulders, his markings were usually concealed by the magic of high end make-up but as he was home, his face was clean and his stripes and moon were visible.

Ten walked over to his master who couldn't see him, not because Ten didn't want his master to know he existed, but because his master hadn't acknowledged him and therefore he remained invisible. Sometimes though, Ten was certain his master could sense him- like now.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door, eyes narrowing as Ten leaned against it casually watching his master. Then Jin or rather, Tokijin appeared and put his arms around his master.

"I'm ready for my cleaning, Ma-ster." Jin said insultingly, then he cackled and sprawled himself in Sesshoumaru's lap and then his tongue extended and dipped into Sesshoumaru's glass of wine. "Hmm… that's some good stuff Ma-ster."

Ten's face remained poker-like. His balled fists were the only proof of his gross dislike of Jin. The man was a repulsive, condescending jackass.

Jin pressed his disgusting long, lean, naked, purple body against Seshoumaru who wore his freshly laundered white shirt open. The Jin leaned over and licked his master's chest.

"Hmm… you taste even better, Ma-ster. I'm so pleased you're intelligent enough recognize me as the worthiest of swords to be at your hip. I am better than your useless Tensaiga and with me you have no need of that ragged Tetsusaiga. I'm all you need"

Sesshoumaru frowned and stood to his feet abruptly. Jin dropped out of his lap unceremoniously. Sesshoumaru stepped through him and went to the door where he'd heard light footsteps. Opening it he saw his adopted daughter Rin.

"Father, can I sleep over at Shiori-chan's house?"

"Go ahead. Jaken will take you."

"Oh thank you father!" Rin hugged his leg, her body was slight but feminine. Sesshoumaru sometimes wondered about males sniffing around her because she'd turned into a very beautiful young woman over the ten years they'd appeared in this strange land.

Rin twirled away but stopped when she heard him call her name. "Yes father?"

"Have fun, but not too much. Understood?"

She pouted at him. "I have no idea what you mean by too much fun father but I promise to be good." A little halo appeared above her head but he saw the devil of a smile on her face. She was becoming quite the handful with her impish behavior but she'd never caused him any trouble so he let her slide every now and again.

"All right then, go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight father!" Rin ran out and Sesshoumaru closed the door. Then he went to sit back down and finish his wine.

'You're letting her out of your sight Master?' Jin frowned at him and then put his hand on Sesshoumaru's forehead to see if he was sick. But he wasn't, of course. 'what's happening here Ten, Master never lets that little wench out of his sight.'

"Trust you to know nothing about anything, Jin," Ten folded his arms across his chest.

Jin glared up at Ten. "What's that supposed to mean? Explain yourself."

"And why exactly should I? If you're so close to Master why don't you ask him?" Ten asked his eyes cold. "Oh yes, you can't because you're not connected to him as I am." Ten was linked to Sesshoumaru through genetics. Inutaisho, his former master and the father of his current master, had him created from his very fang. They were, in a way, brothers. Because of this connection, Ten had a link to Sesshoumaru's thoughts and deepest feelings, whereas Jin was just some sword Sesshoumaru had commissioned as a impermanent replacement for his brother Tetsusaiga. Ten could also plant suggestions in his Master's head and leave his master to decide whether or not the suggestions would fit in with his plans. Like before Ten had left to speak to Soul, he'd planted the suggestion in his Master to allow Rin to sleep out the house. He'd done that because he knew tonight could either go very well or very, very, bad. He had a feeling it might go very, very bad so Rin shouldn't be in close proximity.

"Well, well it seems you've grown a full set of balls, Tensaiga," Jin vanished and appeared right before Ten. His blood red eyes were full of contempt. "What are you planning?" He asked pushing Ten in the chest. "I know you're planning something."

"The plans are already laid," Ten unfolded his arms. Jin was really pushing his buttons today. "In fact, by tonight, Tetsusaiga will be freed from his Master's body and, in time, you will become nothing but a fading memory to Master."

"Oh?" Jin's red eyes narrowed into heinous little slits. "And what will you be, scrap metal?" Then Jin laughed, "Sorry I forgot you're already scrap, you useless piece of junk. You call yourself a sword and you can't even cut paper. Worthless!" Jin spat on him.

Ten's eyes flickered red and then went back to their beautiful sky blue. He couldn't waste his energy on ignorant fools like Tokijin. He'd have to be at full power tonight because his brother Tetsu would be near to powerless. He needed to be ready for anything, ready to help the little maiden or even ready to hold his master back when the barrier on Inuyasha broke.

Ten turned and walked off. He heard Jin's jeering voice fading behind him but said nothing. The fool didn't even realize who held the real power between them. Once Sesshoumaru claimed him his true powers would be released and he'd be, if not on the same level as Tetsusaiga then far pass his brother.

Ten entered Hanyou Prince Inuyasha's room and found Tetsu straining to keep his barrier up. With each passing hour his power faded and faded.

"Brother I have returned."

"Where is she?" Tetsu asked glaring out the window. "Why have you not brought her?"

"She will be here in a few hours," Ten told him. "Certain things needed to be done first hand. Surely you can appreciate the importance of properly laid planning."

"Indeed," Tetsu's forehead creased. "Who did you go to for assistance? This is a very sensitive matter, should Naraku catch wind of it-"

"He won't," Ten said. "Miss Kagome will be here to save your master."

"And the silver strand?"

Shit. Ten had forgotten that little point hadn't he?

"Damn it Ten! I ask you to do one thing and you botch the fucking thing up?" Tetsu exploded as he got to his feet.

"There's no need to expend your energy on this little oversight brother, concentrate on the barrier until the maiden comes."

"How the fuck can I? That strand holds great importantance Ten. I wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't!" Tetsu went to the window and opened it fully prepared to fly out to the East and locate the silver strand that was somewhere in the Higurashi home.

"Brother, you're weak enough for even me in my current state to beat you down, I suggest you cool down and let me deal with this," Ten told him.

Tetsu looked back at his brother and saw Ten put two fingers to his right temple. He was using his telepathic powers. Tetsu sat down and continued focusing on the barrier around his master.

"Soul, answer me," Ten said closing his eyes so he could 'see' her.

"Why hello Ten, I knew you'd contact me again," He could see Soul in a bathtub of water. Her large bosoms were barely covered.

"I forgot to mention something,"

"Hmm? What could that be?" Soul picked up a leaf and began to wash her arm.

"Apparently my brother gave the maiden a strand of his master's hair. It's a very important strand one that is much needed,"

"Ah, would that be a long silver hair that has the power to strengthen the bond Kagome and Prince Inuyasha?"

"Yes,"

Tetsu's brow raised as he listened to this woman. He wanted to see this knowledgeably little wench with the sex-ready voice. Closing his eyes, he linked into the conversation but said nothing. There he saw a beautiful creature soaking in a tub of water that had pink petals floating in it. She'd picked up a bottle of amber colored liquid and poured some on her wash leaf, then began cleaning her massive tits.

"Why hello to you too, Ten's brother," Soul smiled. "I do hope you like what you see,"

"Indeed, your tits are as appealing as your face which is beautiful beyond compare,"

"My, my," Soul flushed. "And here I thought only Ten could smooth talk a woman."

"He learnt everything from me. I am older than him."

"Hmm…"Soul was pleased with that, quite pleased. She really liked older men.

Ten, bored with this conversation went to the nearest wall, sat down and opened his eyes. He would need to keep the connection going as his brother wouldn't be able to in his weakened state. But he preferred not looking at his brother's potential mate in all her naked glory.

"You will be transporting the little maiden to me correct?" Tetsu asked and then glanced at his brother in acknowledgement of the act.

"Yes," she nodded as she poured some of the amber liquid into her hair.

"You have my thanks in that regard,"

"It's my pleasure," she rubbed the liquid, allowing her nipples to show.

"You're quite a tease woman," Tetsu said his body hardening even in his weakened state. If he could at that moment he would've sheathed himself into her sexy body in no time at all.

Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells. "Your brother told me he'd introduce me to you. I didn't think it'd be this soon."

"That's news to me," Tetsu said.

"Good news though?"

"Very good," Tetsu replied. "Will you be able to get that silver strand?"

"Oh yes, I know where it is but… my motto has always been: what will you do for me?" She asked putting her hand between her thighs to wash.

"I'll do anything that dirty little mind of yours can think of," he told her.

She grinned quite pleased with this banter between them. "Well that's perfect because I have quite a few… dirty little ideas running through my mind."

"Good, then you will bring the strand with the little maiden now?"

She shook her head. "Oh I'm a very busy woman Tetsu. I have very strict schedules that I must follow to a tee. I work do hand in hand with fate and time you know. I have Kagome's arrival slated for tonight at 11:57."

"And there will be no earlier openings?"

"Unfortunately no," she began to wash out her hair. "I do feel your struggle however, and I apologize that you must wait-"

"I've been waiting for hundreds of years, a few more hours won't kill me."

Oooh… a strong and prideful man, her inner muscles clenched, it was such a turn on. "Well then you needn't concern yourself about the strand or Kagome. She will be there to save your master. It is her duty after all"

"Good,"

"As for you, how long do you intend to be recuperating?" She asked and then stood up, giving him an eyeful of lush curves and brown skin.

"I estimate one week," he said but at the edges of his mind he worried about his master's protection during that time.

"You needn't worry Tetsu," Ten said to him.

"Oh?" Tetsu glanced at his brother.

Ten looked away.

"He's right," Soul said. "There's no need to worry because with Kagome around- I am certain she will be enough of a barrier for your master."

"Fine," Tetsu said. "When I have recuperated I will come to be with you,"

Soul flushed feeling his ardor all the way in the East. He was one horny sword. Her inner goddess did a happy dance. "Until then, Tessaiga."

His eyes narrowed. He almost asked her how she knew his real name but found he could answer that himself. The woman apparently knew everything.

"Call me Tetsu,"

She smiled and then as she wrapped her leafy towel around her she noticed the clock on her tree. "Oh dear I'm almost late for another appointment! I have to go! I'll be waiting for you Tess. Ciao!"

Then she broke the connection and was gone from his sight.

"Tess?" Tetsu frowned and knew this woman could possibly be quite a bothersome little wench.

"It's good to see you two seem to hit it off well," Ten said glancing at his brother who was giving off that 'I want to fuck… now' scent.

"If anything, she'll be an amazing lay. I'm sure she's never been fucked by a worldly being like me…" then he stared at Ten. "You had her?"

"Not my type," he said. "Though I can tell you her ass is amazing."

"Looks like everything about that wench is amazing," Tetsu said still remembering her sexy body coming out of the water, drenched.

"I'm sure you two will suit," Ten said. "Now that, that's over with. I'm going to rest up until tonight." Ten turned and began to walk away.

"Ten,"

Ten turned back.

"I foresee a bright future for you and your master,"

"How far in the future, Tetsu, because I'm getting fucking tired of waiting," Ten vanished.

Tetsu exhaled and sat back down on the windowsill. He looked out in the direction of the east and thought about the sexy little tree vixen. He had a serious case of blue balls, having to watch over his master for more than five hundred years would do that to any healthy male spirit. He yearned for deep spiritual connection, but he tamped those yearnings down and set his mind to protecting his master. In a few hours, he'd be able to rest and build his strength back up in order to aid his master in finding and destroying Naraku.

Soul hummed happily as she went through one of her menial tasks. She'd already gone underground to search her intricate network for the whereabouts of the woman Ten wanted her to find. She couldn't find anything yet which was strange to her.

Every soul that had been in the Swallow had been reborn in the future. Demon souls had hidden themselves within humans, trees, rocks anything really. As for Human souls, they'd gone to the Body Distribution Center that Soul had created in order to help the human souls find new human bodies to possess. These new human bodies came from humans that were on the verge of dying.

'I suppose I'll have to check the archive of the BDC for this woman's soul,' Soul vanished and appeared in front of a massive white building in the clouds, hundreds of souls were lined up. She'd left a few of her leafy underlings assigning bodies and writing down all important information on each person.

Heading into the building, everyone bowed when they saw her. She went straight to the archives and began pulling up files in her highly advanced computer system. Taking out the bead Ten had given her she placed it into an analysis tray and allowed the computer to scan it and find a match.

Sitting back in her chair, she closed her eyes and waited for the results. As she waited she began checking off the things that she'd already done. Kagome's mother had been cleansed from the darkness using the Tea of Ages given to her by Kaede who was not only a teacher but had been a healer and a specialist in tea making in her past life. The bars on the house were gone and so were the guards. Kagome was enrolled in school as well.

Going into the pocket of her leaf skirt she pulled out the silver strand. This strand was indeed very important. With it, Kagome and Inuyasha's bond would be even stronger. They were, after all, already destined to be together.

"Three matches found. Three matches found."

Soul pocketed the strand and looked back at the computer screen. The three matches were a man and two women. The man was Onigumo, a very handsome soul who hadn't used the BDC to find a body but had managed to find one on his own. The first woman was a very small, almost child-like woman, with white hair that had an even whiter flower in it. She held a mirror. The second woman was tall and wore an intricate kimono. She had a matching fan and a feather in her hair.

"I see, so these three are blood related," Soul said. "But she's the right woman here," Soul clicked off the other two people and focused on the woman with the fan. "Sorceress Kagura."

She too hadn't signed into the Body Distribution Center. Soul frowned wondering why. 'I'll have to go and find her, but not today. I have no more time in my schedule to do that. I'm sorry Ten you and your master will have to wait a tiny bit longer in this regard. Though, a sexy woman like that could surely distract a sexless Demon King, right?'

Printing out Kagura's files, Soul folded the papers and pocketed them. 'Maybe I can find some way to locate her and throw her in Sesshoumaru's path in order to help Tess.' She smiled at the nickname she'd given him. She was certain he hated it, but that was fine with her. She quite liked riling men up, they usually got even hornier when angry. Getting up from the seat, Soul vanished and appeared back in her tree. Glancing through Kagome's window she saw the girl excitedly getting dressed to go out for the first time in ten years.

Soul smiled and pulled off a flower from Ages then she threw it into the air and it formed into a cute little chibi version of herself.

"Good day Lady Soul, what may I do for you?"

"Kagome is heading out for the first time today. As this world is fraught with danger, I want you to keep an eye on her. I want to be notified at every possible moment. I predicted Kagome would be able to leave the house today; no harm must come to her. Am I understood?"

"Yes my Lady," the petal informant bowed and floated off after Kagome who opened the door way, preparing to step out into the big wide world.

'Now time for a little scheduled shut eye," Closing her eyes, Soul fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Okay that's this chapter. I know it doesn't feel as if the story is going anywhere right but please bear with me. I'm trying to make sure the story is set up right so I am a little hesitant with the plot line. That's the reason why it's taking me a little long to get to the meat of the story like I want to. It'll probably get more exciting and action and Inuyashy in the next chapter. Anyway, I think I know where I'm taking the story now I'm just worried if it will all make sense by the time I'm finished. If you find anything that is complicated or uneasy to understand please tell me in a review! Thank you for reading! Look out for the next chapter coming soon!**

**Inuluver1990 goes to write some more**


	8. Chapter 7: The Slayer and The Monk

**Thank you Larissa for that great review! I appreciate it a lot! Please enjoy this chapter everyone and reviews are most welcome. Thank you for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7: The Monk & The Slayer**

Kagome breathed in deeply. The air was so much fresher on the outside. Exuberantly, she stared around the big green park, there were children playing on the slides, swings and monkey bars; there were girls eating hotdogs and ice cream and walking hand in hand with boys. Everything was brand new to Kagome.

This world was a completely new place, a foreign place. Kagome suddenly felt a little nervous. 'Maybe I should go home?' She bit into her lip. 'I can't believe I just thought that, all this time I've wanted to get out and now I'm thinking about going home early. No.'

With renewed vigor Kagome walked pass the park and followed a pack of people who were crossing the road. 'Green walking man means it's safe for pedestrians to cross', Kagome quickly learned. Heading down the street, Kagome passed shops that had beautiful lifelike dolls dressed in fancy clothes, Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana and Oscar De La Renta (whoever they were, they had serious style).

Kagome then came upon food places and the scents made her stomach go wild with hunger. Digging into her dress pocket, she pulled out her little purse and saw she didn't have enough to get anything.

'No matter, next time I'll make sure I bring some money to buy things,' the prospect of actually being able to come out the house tomorrow and even the next day made Kagome forget all about her hunger.

Kagome wondered around and around the city where she saw so many people from different walks of life. It was all so amazing, the city smelled a whole lot different from the park air- it was smoky and musty and a little putrid in some areas like the alleyway she'd just passed.

Glancing at her watch long minutes later, Kagome realized it was getting late. 'I'd better head back home,' she thought a little sad that she had to return so soon; but she wouldn't take too much advantage of this newly given freedom. She didn't want to worry her mother and cause her mom to think she wasn't responsible and that she needed to be locked back up in the house.

Turning Kagome began to walk back in the direction she'd come from. As she passed the alleyway again she stopped. A cat was mewling as if in great pain. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she walked into the alley to see what was going on. She discovered in that moment that she had a very soft spot for animals in trouble or in need of her aid.

Going deeper and deeper into the alley, Kagome came to a dead end and in the very corner, behind a line of large, aluminum garbage bins that were filled to the brim was a yellow and black furred cat that was nursing a wounded paw. It was striking out at a strange looking centipede.

"Oh no!" Kagome hurriedly went over and kicked the centipede away from the cat. "Oh you poor thing." Kagome bent to the cat who mewled in pain, carefully she reached out to it and using soft words she calmed it. It surprised her that it didn't scratch her. The cat allowed her to pick him up and hold him in her arms. "I don't see a collar, so you must be a stray."

Knowing that she just couldn't leave the wounded cat there, Kagome decided to take it home and treat its wounds but suddenly the cat's fur raised and the cat began to frisk and make a loud roaring kind of sound. Afraid, Kagome stood, turned and then screamed when she saw the creatures behind her.

There was a red and black centipede that had the upper body of a human with purple mottled skin, red eyes and long black hair. There was also praying mantis that had big bulging red eyes and a green body. Lastly, a massive red spider that had horns and a gray hair around his neck stood in the back.

The centipede had a wild look in its eyes as it stared at her, salivating.

"Well, well, looka what we've got here Leader," the mantis hissed.

"Mistress, is she the one you sensed?" Leader, the red spider asked.

"Oh yes. The scent of the Shikon Stone is deep within her. There is no doubt, she possesses the Stone!" The centipede then reached out toward her with its multiple arms. "Give me the Shikon Stone!"

With a scream, Kagome dodged out of the way and ran out of the alleyway only to find people lifeless in the streets. It was complete and utter mayhem. Scared out of her wits, Kagome ran down the streets with the wounded cat in her arms. Oh what was going on? This had to be some bad dream.

Kagome took one look behind her and nearly tripped when she saw that the spider, centipede and mantis were still after her. She jumped over bodies, ran across the road careful not to get run over by any vehicles that had lost control due to the drivers dying. Kagome could smell a putrid, fetid scent in the air. It burned her lungs. Surely this was what was killing off the people.

And what in hell were those monsters? She'd been told the outside world was a dangerous place but seriously, this was a bunch of bullshit.

'I've got to be dreaming. Oh God, please let this be a dream!' Kagome felt tears spring in her eyes as her legs began to burn. She was certain she wasn't headed in the right direction. In her effort to escape the big ass bug monsters, Kagome had turned through corners she'd never been through in her life and now she was afraid she was lost.

'Is there really no escape?' The tears drained down Kagome's face, unknowingly pouring onto the little cat in her arms. Her tears seeped into the cat's wounds healing them.

"Oh damn it; I don't know where the hell I am or where I'm going!" Now thanks to those bugs Kagome wished she'd never gone outside.

* * *

Chi, Soul's informant, a miniature incarnate that was made from the flower of Ages, tried contacted her Lady but couldn't get through because of the putrid scent hovering in the air of the city. This was the worst demon outbreak they'd seen since ten years ago when the Corpse Swallow had been destroyed and all the liquid demon auras had dispersed over Tokyo, possessing living humans, plants and animals. It had been hell all over. Luckily this outbreak wasn't as bad; the demons were only affecting the eastern area of Tokyo.

Chi thought about following Kagome as she ran away from the demon insects, but what good would that do? So she flew off in the direction of Ages to wake Lady Soul from her scheduled rest in order to deal with this unscheduled incident.

'I must hurry, for should anything happen to Kagome, all manner of hell will break out,' Chi grimaced at the thought of her lady's rage.

When Chi reached Ages, Soul was sprawled out on the tree looking as if she would fall off the branch; her breasts, of course, had found their way out of their leafy confines.

"My lady! My lady! We have an emergency! Kagome's in trouble!" Chi went to her and tried to push her awake but she just turned over and snored loudly. "My lady! My lady! We have an emergency, people are dying! Demons have attacked!"

Soul didn't stir.

"My lady! My lady! Please get up or you'll remain a virgin for the rest of your life!"

At the sound of that Soul shot up and fell out of the tree. "Ah shit, Chi! What are you going on about me remaining a virgin?" Soul straightened and glared at her. "I'll have you know in one week from today I will be perfectly deflowered by a very sexy swordsman, thank you very much! Is Kagome back since you are here?"

Chi sighed and shook her head. "My lady, demons have attacked the city. People are dying in the streets because of the toxins in the air. Kagome is being chased as we speak. As I am no match for that caliber of demon, I thought it best to update you as soon as possible."

"Oh God no!" Soul shrieked and jumped back into Ages. Putting her hand on the tree, she closed her eyes and saw the path Kagome was taking. She was quite a distance from home. "Bloody shit this is bad!" Soul opened her eyes and thought about what would happen between her and Tetsusaiga should anything happen Kagome who was supposed to save him and his master, she grimaced. She didn't want to think about that.

"Chi, contact the Demon Slaying Council at once and alert either Sango or Miroku of the situation. I need to figure out who is behind this attack. It might be Naraku.."

"Yes my lady," Chi went to do as told.

Meanwhile Soul merged herself into Ages. Inside were rings of history that made a staircase all the way to her information root network. Down there, she began searching through the network and saw a familiar spider demon. He was a particularly sinister yokai who exceled at evasive techniques and hiding his demonic aura.

'Damn it, if only I had a powerful demon working for me,' Soul growled. With a powerful demon, she'd be able to locate yokai like the spider yokai Leader in no time. She'd thought about asking Ten to persuade his Master but they had some deep personal shit to deal with.

'If this demon is behind these attacks then more than likely, I'll be able to find Naraku or at least Onigumo.'

"My lady, Slayer Sango and Monk Miroku are already at the site taking care of the damage. They are currently going in the direction Kagome is in.'

"Excellent."

* * *

Ten found himself back in the room of his brother's master. Tetsu was now leaning up against the wall by the window, hands bleeding from squeezing his hands tightly. The pain of keeping the barrier up was becoming too much of a strain on Tetsu's soul.

"Tetsu, surely you can go back into the pearl now," Ten said hiding his worry behind his poker-faced facade.

"Don't fuck with me right now Ten," Tetsu growled as he struggled to keep focus. "Can't you feel what's going on in the East? The Little Maiden is in trouble."

"I know," Ten nodded. "But what can we do about it? Nothing. We must remain in place."

"And what do you think will happen to me if the Little Maiden dies?" Tetsu asked through gritted teeth. If Kagome died, his master died and he too would die because they were all connected.

"You must know Kagome won't die so easily," Ten told him as he went to sit on the vanity. "If she was that weak she wouldn't be a fated match for your master, so calm yourself brother, the strain is getting to you."

Tetsu closed his eyes and began to refocus. "Do you think Naraku is behind this attack?"

Ten shook his head. "I can't sense him. It must be lesser demons stirring up trouble. They are no cause for concern; the Demon Slaying Council will undoubtedly deal with them."

Tetsu remained silent at that. In one more hour, Kagome would arrive and he'd be able to take down his barrier in order to allow her to save his master. Only then would he be allowed some much deserved rest.

* * *

Kagome felt her heart nearly drop out of her chest when she ran off the road and into the nearby forest. She needed to hide somewhere at least long enough to catch her breath. Running deeper and deeper into the forest, Kagome felt as if she knew this place, which was very strange because she was certain she'd never been in a forest before.

"Come out little girl!" The Mantis hissed.

"Give me the Shikon Stone!" The Centipede shrieked and they both began tearing down trees as if they were just sticks and not deeply rooted plants.

'Give me a break, damn it!' Kagome continued going and going steadily deeper until she tripped and the cat in her hands dropped out of her hands. "Oh no!"

The cat landed on its feet, looked at her with her big eyes and then sprinted off into the forest. Frowning, Kagome realized she'd saved a cat that didn't give a damn about her. 'No wonder I'm fonder of dogs,' Kagome couldn't believe it. She was alone, in a deep dark forest, being chased down by overgrown insects. Bloody hell what a nightmare.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to cry silently. There was nothing else she could do. Her legs wouldn't obey her. She couldn't stand, she couldn't walk or run away. All she could do is wait for her end to arrive.

And in less than a second, it did.

Before her, the centipede, the mantis and the spider appeared and Kagome stared at them, glassy eyed, fear shut her larynx off, her body shook and tears poured from her eyes. Oh what would she do?

'I can't do anything,' Kagome closed her eyes and gave herself up to the demons who'd just started bearing down upon her with their fangs and sharp appendages, unknowingly a bright pink barrier began to form.

Seeing the barrier, Leader the Spider had the confirmation he was looking for and vanished as he heard Mistress Centipede shriek.

"Give me the Shikon Sto- AHHHH!"

Suddenly a loud whooshing noise sounded followed by a painful shriek and an ear shattering roar. Kagome opened her eyes and watched in awe as a massive, yellow two tailed cat with a black diamond in its forehead, on the cat rode a woman with insanely long brown hair wearing a body suit that sucked to her lean, powerful figure, the suit had pink armor plates. In the woman's hand was a humongous boomerang that she threw at the centipede splitting it into three chunky pieces.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome's head dropped from the woman in the sky to the man on the ground who wore purple and black robes and beads around a gloved hand that was now open and was sucking in the Mantis. The man then turned his hand toward the centipede whose appendages were still moving and sucked it in as well.

"The Spider's disappeared Miroku!" The woman shouted from the air and came down to the ground.

"I'm not surprised Sango, that demon's as crafty as ever," Kagome watched as the man with the robes covered his hand with the beads and the void closed up.

"I wonder what caused them to act out like that," Sango frowned rubbing the cat's head.

And then to Kagome's shock the cat shrunk into a mini-version and ran off into Kagome's direction.

"Kirara! Where are you going?" The woman, Sango, ran after the cat. Miroku followed.

Kagome, still paralyzed by fear and too exhausted to get up, managed to back away from the monster cat. Oh god, she'd never look at cats the same way again.

"Meow," Kirara came closer and Kagome tried to shoo it.

"Please go away," she said using her hands to persuade it to leave. The cat merely stared at her and then jumped into her lap as if she belonged there.

"Kirar-" Sango stopped as she saw the girl, Kirara was purring in the arms of. "Oh, hello."

Kagome stared at the girl. What a beauty she was with big brown eyes and smooth white skin.

"He- hello," Kagome looked away.

"I'm sorry if this cat's bothering you, she's actually very friendly as you can see," Sango smiled. "I've never seen her this friendly with a stranger before."

"Meow"

"Well," Kagome glanced down at the cat. "I found her in an alley in the city."

"Oh so that's where you ran off to," Sango frowned at the kitten and then froze. "You- you were in that part of the city?"

Kagome nodded and then noticed how the girl straightened and looked at her male partner who had finally come forward.

"It's impossible," Sango said. "You- you were there when those demons attacked the city?"

Kagome remained silent.

"How- how can you still be alive?" Sango put her hand on her sword ready to unsheathe it. "Are you a demon?"

"Sango," the man, Miroku put his hand on her hip and rubbed it.

"Ah! Miroku you pervert!" Sango slapped him hard in the face and he fell to the floor, Kagome shrieked at the violence.

Miroku rubbed his bruised cheek and grinned up at her, "Sango my love, you are much too cautious. If this young lady really was a demon, Kirara wouldn't be so friendly." He said and then turned his attention to Kagome.

"Miss, my what a beautiful woman you are," He reached out for her hand but she shied away from him like a skittish horse. "Well that's insulting," he murmured and then smiled at her, "You needn't worry, we mean you no harm."

Kagome stared at Sango whose hand was still on her sword. Sango removed it and said, "Can you explain what you saw happened to us?"

"I- I'm not even really sure," Kagome sighed, "I was walking home when I heard this cat in pain so I went to check it out. Then suddenly these three demons- a centipede, a praying mantis and a spider came after me saying something about a Stone of some sort and how I have it. I ran away and saw people dead in the streets, fearing for my life I ran into the forest hoping to hide but then I tripped and hurt my ankle. I can't get up. I couldn't escape, the cat left me… not that I thought the cat could help me. Then the demons came and I thought I was a goner."

"And that's when Sango and I came along," Miroku finished. "It sounds plausible enough don't you think, Sango?"

Sango remained silent and then said, "we'll take you home. It's very late."

Kirara turned back into her larger form. This scared the shit out of Kagome because of the brilliant flames that appeared.

"It's okay, I'll help you!" Miroku offered but Sango threatened to hit him again and Kagome allowed Sango to help her onto the cat.

Sango came up behind her and Kagome wondered where the man would go.

"I'm going to perform some clean up in the city Sango, you can meet me there."

"Okay then," Sango nodded.

"Oh and I didn't get your name, miss," Miroku shot her his best smile and Kagome felt her face turn rosy red, no man had ever smiled like that at her before.

"Uh it's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, well, that's such a fine name for a beautiful lady," his eyes seemed to deepen as he looked at her, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Kagome's eyes widened and then she saw Sango's booted foot smash into Miroku's face and they flew off with her cursing him for being a disgusting pervert.

Kagome held on for dear life and didn't look down. She kept her eyes closed and bit into her lip.

"It's okay Kagome, you're safe." Sango assured her. "You can open your eyes."

"No- no thank you," Kagome prayed that this ride wouldn't be too much longer, when she got home, she swore she was never leaving the house again.

"We're here. Higurashi Shrine." The cat landed and Kagome hopped off and nearly kissed the ground. Honestly, today had been the most outlandish day of her entire existence, she was sure of that.

"Uh… thank you so much for saving me and dropping me home," Kagome bowed her head.

"Just doing my job," Sango shot her a small smile. "You be safe, now."

"I will," Kagome thanked her again and then ran inside where her mother was out of her mind with worry.

Sango listened as Kagome apologized but didn't say anything about the demons or being saved. Minutes later Kagome went to her room and cried in her bed, the stress and tears of relief ran down her face.

Sango steered Kirara up into the sky and headed towards where she knew Miroku would be. They had a hell of a lot of clean-up to do. As for Kagome Higurashi, they would have to watch over her very closely because Sango was certain the infamous Shikon Stone was in Kagome's unknowing possession. She would definitely be a target for greater evils- evils like the demon that put the wind tunnel in the hand of Miroku's family line and the demon that took control of her brother and used him to slaughter her entire family. That demon named Naraku.

* * *

Leader, the brilliantly red, brilliantly intelligent spider yokai made his way out to the Southern district of Tokyo. Heading into a damp, murky alley, he sighted who he was searching for. A man who wore only pants, leaning up against a building, his long hair was drenched and he resembled a wet rat. The rain in the South was moving steadily up to the East.

The man looked up and saw the tiny red spider like a flashing light in the night coming toward him. Holding out his hand, he reached out and the spider came into his palm.

"Onigumo," Leader said.

"You have returned," Onigumo stared down at him with his dark purple eyes. "What have you been up to?"

"I've found her,"

Onigumo blinked as if he didn't know who this 'her' was and then realization dawned on him. "You found her?"

Leader nodded. "She doesn't look the same and her scent has changed as well, but she is still a beautiful woman with fierce spiritual power lying dormant within." Not to mention, she possesses the Shikon Stone that I desire above all.

"She's alive!" Onigumo stood up abruptly but fell back to the ground. Damn it, his body just wouldn't move the way he wanted it to. "Bring her to me."

"I have already visited the home of my uncle," Leader said. "He's the leader of the Spider Head clan and disguises perfectly to weasel himself into the lives of humans."

Onigumo's perfect lips pinned into a frown. The man really was quite good looking, the only real issues he had was a weak body and a spider shaped keloid scar upon his back. Other than that he possessed deep violet eyes and dark brown hair that looked black when wet.

"He won't hurt her will he?" Onigumo's brow furrowed. "No harm is to come to my beloved Kikyo."

Leader glared at him and then looked away, "Your Kikyo will be fine," Leader said. "She will be brought here-"

"Here? Oh no, not here! This is no place fit for my love," Onigumo said and then struggled back up to his feet. "I need a home, some place worthy of my love. I need a castle."

Leader continued to glare at Onigumo. The time wasn't right to take possession of his body yet so Leader decided to continue appeasing the pathetic fool.

"I'm sure we can find one for you," Leader told him.

"Really?" Onigumo smirked.

"Leave it to me, and you will have your beloved priestess and will live in the best mansion in all of Tokyo."

"Japan!" He corrected, sitting back down and staring up at the cloudy, black sky.

"Yes, yes all of Japan," Leader nodded and then turned away from him. Everything was going according to plan. This fool's body would soon belong to him so would the Shikon Stone and then all of Tokyo would bow down to him and worship him. He would no longer be the bug being stepped on but the shoe upon the stepper's foot.

* * *

That's this chapter. A little more exciting right? I am hoping to post another chapter tonight, maybe if I get a few more reviews I'll post, if not then I'll post tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you all for reading and all the support. Things will definitely begin to speed up now that I have a clear direction for the story. Thanks again Larissa, your words have really helped me out a lot. Please review guys!

Inuluver1990 goes to write chapter 8


	9. Chapter 8: Attack of the Spiderhead

Hey all. It's been a little while. Since I have my own typing services business I've been literally typing my fingers off all day for the past weekend. This lady brought in her whole life story to type and it took forever! While I was typing her stuff I was like- I want to write my story! Oh please hurry up with this woman stuff! I want to write! I want to write! Now I can finally write the chapter I've been thinking about for so many days now!

Please enjoy and thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Spiderhead**

* * *

Soul headed out into the city where the two most powerful humans in the Demon Slaying Council were cleaning up dead bodies. They'd bordered off the roads and were now lining the bodies up side by side. There were at least over one hundred fatalities.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked Miroku as he covered one of the blood covered bodies. This person had been driving a car when he'd inhaled the demon toxins and died behind the wheel. He'd crashed into a lamp post, disfiguring his body.

"We will have to contact Lady Soul," Miroku said making a cross and closing his eyes to pray over the dead person.

"I suppose so," Sango sighed. "Let's go get her then."

"I'm right here," Soul appeared before them in a whoosh of wind and leaves. She made a tsk-tsk sound as she saw all the bodies. "Oh dear it seems we have a major problem on our hands."

"Lady Soul," They bowed their heads in respect for the being that had given them their lives back. They'd both been put through hell by King Naraku in the past.

To Sango, he'd turned her brother into a puppet and killed her entire family using him.

To Miroku, he'd cursed his family line with a wind void in his right hand that ultimately swallows the bearer up.

During the time of the Great Slaughter (the time when Naraku began killing all the demons and throwing them into the Swallow) Sango and Miroku had been caught in the crossfire. They hadn't stood a chance and he'd thrown them and all the demons into the Swallow.

Then one day a light appeared and their souls awakened in the Swallow only to be spat out into a new time. Soul had found their wandering souls and had given them flesh using the Body Distribution Center. They'd spent the past ten years getting stronger, killing demons that popped up every now and then and also searching for King Naraku's whereabouts. Recently, they'd connected a red spider to Naraku, but that crafty little demon always got away.

"I'm not sure how we can clean this up, my lady," Miroku frowned at the carnage.

"No need to worry about all of that," Soul said putting her hands on her fulsome hips. "You two can go home I'll take things from here."

Sango stared at Soul who looked to be very deep in thought. "My lady, there's something I want to ask you about."

"Everything you think is true, Sango," Soul said without even looking at her. "That girl you rescued indeed holds the Shikon Stone in her possession; however she doesn't know anything about it."

"I see,"

"In a week or so she will be attending school for the first time and so will you two. I suggest you take that time to prepare yourselves," Soul informed them. "Her safety will become top priority until we have located King Naraku."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and then bowed their heads. "We will take our leave then, Lady Soul."

"Thank you both for your assistance today."

Soul watched as The Slayer and The Monk got on Kirara's back and flew away. Putting her hand to her temple, she sent out a telepathic message. She normally didn't use this form of communication but it was faster.

"Tensaiga, I am in need of your assistance,"

Moments later Ten responded. "How may I help? Is the Little Maiden all right? What was the reason for the attack? My brother has been worried."

"You may tell Tess that he needn't be alarmed," Soul told him. "Kagome is fine. As for the reason for the attack, I believe Naraku has discovered the whereabouts of the Shikon Stone."

"Damn it," Ten growled.

"Calm yourself, Ten" Soul smiled feeling Tetsusaiga's worry peak again. "Kagome is safe for the moment and I will be bringing her to your master's Mansion in a few minutes. I have a bit of a problem here in the city, however."

Soul explained what had happened quickly and then concluded, "Is it possible for you to persuade your master here to use you? These people must be revived."

"My master is not needed for such a task," Ten suddenly appeared beside Soul who was now seated cross legged on a car that was wrapped around a lamppost. "Reviving these people will be no great task for one such as me even without my physical body I can bring their souls back and heal their mortal wounds."

"I see," Soul nodded. She already figured out why he could do such a thing. It's because his master hasn't used him in so many years that his insurmountable powers have grown even stronger and he has great excess. This excess is pure energy and healing power. Soul supposed the dead humans should be grateful Ten's master saw no need to use Ten as often as he used Jin, if Ten had been used frequently he wouldn't have the excess energy needed to revive them without his physical body.

"Is this all you need from me?" Ten asked preparing to use his powers of revival.

"Yes," Soul asked. "But first I should probably ask what kind of payment you seek."

"I'm not like you Soul, I do not need a payment," He said. Honestly, he was just happy to be of some use to someone. It really hurt not being wanted by his master.

"Oh but I have to give you something for such a grand service!" Digging in her robes she pulled out the papers she'd stashed there earlier. "Now, I haven't been able to locate that woman you asked me to find but I did obtain some very useful information. Even a name!"

Ten's attention focused on her- or rather, the information in her hands. "What do you know of her?" he asked and stepped toward Soul, his intent on the content of the papers.

"Uh uh uh!" Soul made the papers disappear. "Heal up and I'll hand you everything. You might even be able to find her with this information I have."

With a wave of his hand, a strong gust of breeze washed over the dead bodies and appearing over them with long, menacing scythes were ugly looking mini-troll like creatures wearing loin clothes. They were the pallbearers, demons that take away the souls of the dead.

They didn't stand a chance.

With one look, Ten's blue eyes lit to a gold flash and the demons were incinerated leaving nothing behind. Moments later the people were healed up and alive again. Ten watched as they got up from where they lay, confused and befuddled.

Soul then pulled out a flower from Ages that she usually kept on her and pouring its pollen into her hand she blew the pollen over the now revived humans and planted new plausible memories as to why they were hanging about in the streets. Then slowly they began to go about their lives again as if nothing had happened. As if in a trance, the city was cleared up in minutes and everything was back to normal.

"My, that was easier than-"

Ten held his hand out, impatience flaring in his eyes. Who would've known he could show so much emotion. Then again, Soul wasn't surprised. Ten was willing to do anything to be of use to his master.

"You intend to use this information to find her don't you?" Soul asked.

"I need not wait any longer should this information has clues to where she is," Ten said his eyes never leaving Soul's face.

"I suppose you're hoping to use her to get your master away from the house before Inuyasha wakes,"

Ten glanced away, "As always you seem to know everything."

She smiled. "It's a wonderful idea, but do you think he's actually going to leave when he figures Tessaiga's barrier has fallen? You don't really think he's going to chase after some good pussy do you when what he desires will be so close?"

"It's none of your concern," He said. "Hand me the papers and make certain the Little Maiden makes it to my master's mansion in time."

"Hai, hai!" Soul clapped her hands and the papers appeared. He snatched them from her and vanished without a word of thanks. "No wonder I prefer older men," she humphed and then took a moment to reassess what else she had to do that night. It was then that she realized she only had to take Kagome out to the West and stay with her as a guiding light until Hanyou Prince Inuyasha awakened.

"All right then!" Soul looked at her watch. It was 11:40pm. It'll only take ten minutes to transport her… but I suppose I should put Tess out of his misery. He's held up so well over these hundreds of years- that says a lot about his stamina. Oh yeah, he'd be an awesome lover. She grinned and then decided to take the scenic sky route to Kagome's home even though it was now beginning to pour rain. That girl was about to be given the shock of a lifetime.

* * *

Kagome listened to the rain as it fell down in sheets. Today had been a nightmare. She was never going outside again. Never. Never ever ever! She'd heard that the world was a dangerous place but damn it she'd never thought in a million years she'd be attacked by killer insects on steroids. On top of that, her mother had been worried sick and Kagome could only say she'd gotten lost. There was no way in hell she was going to feed some story about demons coming after her even though it was true. Her mother would undoubtedly call the loony bin to pick her up.

"At least it's over," Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. She was lying in bed, comforted by familiar surroundings. Just as she began to drift off she heard a knock, knock, knocking on the door. Then she sensed something strange- an evil presence that made her skin crawl.

'Oh God no, please don't tell me that spider demon found me,' she recalled hearing that girl with the long ponytail say something about it vanishing.

Kagome took a deep breath and crept to her door. Beelining down the hall and moving silently down to the middle of the stairs she bent and looked through the rail and saw her mother open the door. An old man, soaked to the bone walked in.

'Oh mom no! Haven't you ever heard not to open the door to strangers especially on a rainy night?'

Then Kagome heard the man speak very slowly. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night but I have no place left to stay." He then began to cough wretchedly.

"Oh dear, come in, let me get you a towel and some tea. Please have a seat."

"I thank you," he said taking slow steps to a seat by the dining table and sitting. Kagome watched him bow his head and sneeze into his hand.

The poor man would undoubtedly catch his death unless he warmed up. When her mother came back with the tea and towel the man smiled graciously and took what she offered. Kagome sat on the stairs watching closely. She felt something strange but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Now tell me what happened," Saya said. Kagome noted just how lighthearted and happy her mother now seemed. It was like a whole new transformation had happened within her and the darkness was gone. As for her grandpa, Kagome was told he was still in the hospital due to his weakening constitution.

"Well you see, I've travelled far and wide offering hope and prayers to those in need," He said and then coughed again. Picking up his tea he sipped. "I've felt strange disturbances and have seen demons swarming this city."

"Demons?"

He sighed, "Oh these old eyes have seen so much," He said. "Not many believe me. I've been ridiculed and abused by those who cannot see as I can. All of my money was stolen two nights ago and I've been searching for some assistance. In return for the help I receive, I give out these powerful sutras meant to ward off evil spirits."

Going into the pocket of his long heavy robes he pulled out a paper with fancy writing on it.

"These demons I see have been growing in numbers- in leaps and bounds."

"Leaps and bounds! Oh dear," Saya frowned.

"Should you let me stay this night I shall put up a number of these sacred sutras around your home and pray over it to protect you and your daughter."

Kagome froze then as terror completely exploded out of her. How'd he knew her mother had a daughter? How'd he knew anyone else was here with her mother? She was certain she hadn't made any sounds that a human could hear-

Human…

Human…

Kagome's eyes widened. This man wasn't a human! Getting up to her feet, Kagome opened up her mouth to warn her mother but it was too late. The old man got up from his seat and his face contorted into that of a spider with long saber-tooth like fangs. His eyes bulged and boggled and as her mother turned to flee, he spat his webs at her wrapping her up. Her mother fell to the ground and then his entire human body tore into pieces and out came a massive spider creature whose legs resembled a spider's web. His body broke the roof and tore down walls, they made holes through the floor, breaking the wood and her mother's body fell below into the cellar.

"Mom!" Kagome had managed to jump off the stairs and find safety on the floor. Running, she headed for where she saw her mother fall through but the spider demon hit her in the abdomen with its leg and she went flying into a far wall.

"Ah!" Her eyes popped out of her head in pain and she crumpled to the floor.

Looking up, she saw the demon spider coming closer and closer until it was looking her straight in the face with its malicious evil grin.

"At last, the Shikon Stone will be mine!"

Kagome was dazed. She didn't know what was happening. She was floating in and out of consciousness.

"I'm going to devour you whole and obtain the powers of the Shikon Stone!"

Kagome's eyes closed and her world blacked out as the demon spider and its massive teeth bore down upon her. She didn't see anything, not even the pink aura that surrounded her, creating a barrier around her and purifying the Spiderhead until nothing remained.

* * *

Leader sensed the death of his uncle. He'd known the old fool would be too weak to stand a real chance against the reincarnation of priestess Kikyo, but he'd done his job well enough. Leader was certain now that Kagome Higurashi possessed the Shikon Stone.

'Now all I have to do is retrieve it. Then I will build a new body and create a new world that will serve me.'

Onigumo was asleep in the alley, lost to everything around him. Leader didn't care. The man was just the skeleton that would hold his new body together.

'I suppose I will have to have him cleaned up and prepared to seduce his lovely Kikyo,' Leader began to plan out how he'd do that. He knew the only way to get close to the Shikon Stone was to get close to the woman who protected it with every fiber of her being.

* * *

When Soul arrived, to say the least, she was shocked. Kagome's house was completely broken down, torn asunder. Soul found her mother in the cellar, unconscious but breathing. Kagome was also unconscious and bleeding at the back of her head.

"What in the world happened here?" Soul grimaced and regretted taking the scenic route. Whenever she was up in the clouds she lost contact with everything around her. That's the reason trees were meant to remain firmly rooted to the ground. Oh why'd she have to go and put her head up in the clouds?

Kagome began to stir a moment later.

"Oh good," Soul breathed a sigh of relief and then froze when she heard a loud growling noise in her head. Oh God, Tetsu obviously sensed what had happened.

"I think you've stalled quite enough don't you woman?" Tetsu growled at her.

"Now, now, no need to be angry," Soul said pulling out her boat key it was formed from a stick. "Kagome is fine and I'm bringing her to you now."

Soul put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Suddenly out of the thick leaves of Ages a boat made of sticks and leaves appeared and Soul boarded with Kagome in her arms.

"You better make it quick, I'm getting fucking sick of waiting," he said. He had finally reached his limit, he was holding on only by a thread now. Kagome needed to come right now.

"It'll take ten minutes to transport her," Soul told him, not liking the tone he was giving her, though she honestly couldn't blame him.

"Just hurry," He snapped. "I'm letting out my last reserves to keep this barrier up. I can sense Ten's master waiting for the moment I break."

"She will make it there on time, I assure you. Now concentrate on your task at hand. I won't be held responsible for anything happening to your Master should you use up all your energy biting into my ass," she growled back. "And I'm sorry Kagome was attacked and unprotected, but she's obviously proven that she'll be the perfect replacement for you. I'm certain you are pleased to know she tapped into her inner powers to destroy that demon."

"Yes, unknowingly but I am confident that she will indeed protect my master well," he said. "And I apologize for 'biting into your ass' as you so eloquently put it. As you can tell I'm quite on edge."

Soul managed a little laugh. "If the situation wasn't so dire I could turn this conversation quite sexual- you know… you biting into my ass and being on edge…"

"Don't start, you tease," he growled and then broke the connection.

She then laughed fully and glanced at her watch. At last things were getting underway. It'd taken a bit of time and patience but in mere minutes Hanyou Prince Inuyasha would awaken and so would the growing powers within Kagome, reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo the protector of the coveted Shikon Stone. Pulling the silver strand from her pocket, Soul stared at it and then at Kagome who lay resting on the floor of the HS Leafboat. With this strand, a bond like no other was about to be formed.

* * *

Okay guys that's this chapter! I hope you liked it. As always, your reviews are most welcome! I think I'm going to call the next chapter Dangerous Distraction of a Demon King or something like that. Stay tuned!

Thank you all for reading!

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.


	10. Chapter 9: Dangerous Distraction of a DK

Hey all! Okay so I'm just wondering if it's a big problem that the story doesn't have a lot of the main characters involved right now? I intend to load it up with their interactions once Inuyasha is awakened and then all of my new characters (Soul, Tetsu (aka Tess) and Ten) will become more like sidelines to push the plot and provide info and lighthearted humor (a little sexytime for them too- just a little though). The canon characters will definitely be in the spotlight soon, I'm just wondering if it's such a big problem that the canon characters aren't doing much right now.

I know it's a fanfiction, so the story should probably focus on the canon characters but I've finally noticed my sub-characters don't seem so 'sub' I guess. They feel like the main characters right now but don't worry! I have just a little bit of sexiness in this chapter for Sesshy and Kagura **(BTW, THAT'S MY LEMON ALERT)**! Then hopefully some sexiness in the next chapter for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Anyway I've rambled, forgot what the reason was for writing this little note thing and now please enjoy and thank you for the reviews I appreciate them all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 9: The Demon King's Dangerous Distraction**

* * *

Ten skimmed through the information he'd gotten from Soul just moments before. The photo of the woman showed that she was indeed who he was looking for. Her ruby red eyes and lush lips were just as he remembered from so long ago.

'She's the one,' he thought and allowed his mind to wonder back to that time when she'd used the last vestiges of her power to save Rin, his master's ward. In that moment, his master had recognized that this woman was one of worth. She'd protected Rin with everything she had and even in death she'd left behind a barrier that protected Rin and the Little Maiden. She'd even made Naraku slacken his defenses for one brief second which allowed him to penetrate his barrier and destroy his demons.

When the Swallow was destroyed, Ten made it his duty to search for this woman who had captured his master's interest for that brief moment. Innately Ten knew she was his master's mate who he would bound to him for all eternity and fill the hole he didn't even realize he possessed deep within. He was, after all, the son of Inutaisho the Great and Terrible, a monstrous Inuyoukai who'd fallen in love with a human. Sesshoumaru didn't have much, but the little desire he had for love and compassion was still within him and over the past ten years, Ten had noticed his master staring a little longer at the female persuasion as if in search for the woman he'd make his own.

Ten pulled himself back to the present and took note of all the little details on the pages. "My master will be quite pleased at her physical attributes," he said to himself. Big hips and breasts, a tiny waist and long lean legs.

He even noted she had one well known desire to be as: Free as the Wind.

Free as the Wind.

Free Wind.

Free…

Wind….

Air…

Sky.

Then it hit him. The one place he hadn't even thought of looking. He'd thought she'd taken on a body but from the notes she hadn't even gone to the Body Distribution Center. Now he knew what her deepest desire was. To be free.

One such as her wouldn't have wanted to be put back into a body if she desired freedom. That could only mean one thing. She was wondering around somewhere in the skies.

Perfect. After all these years he'd finally narrowed down where she could possibly be, but the skies were a vast place, uneasy to navigate and so vanishing into thin air, Ten reappeared on the HS Leafboat.

* * *

Soul opened her eyes upon his arrival. His hair flowed in the wind, his eyes burned with the desire for knowledge.

"We really shouldn't meet so often," She smiled at him. "Your brother could end up thinking something completely harebrained and absolutely sexy."

"He knows where I stand with you," Ten said. "I've come for the jade earring piece I gave you," he was referring to the green bead. He'd often sensed something within it, maybe whatever that was could lead him to her now that he was more knowledgeable.

Going into her pocket she pulled out a leaf purse with the Gucci symbol on it. She opened it up and pulled out the earring.

"I suppose you've figured something out?"

"A little," he said taking it from her and then he saw Kagome resting on a cot made of a large leaf and two sticks to hold it up on each end. "The Little Maiden's still unconscious?"

"I'll be waking her up soon to help dig out the memories Tess planted deep in her mind," she said making the long silver strand appear. "It'll be easier for her if she understands a bit more about what is to happen."

"Indeed," He said closing his hand around the jade bead.

"So… what do you intend to do with that?" Soul asked her curiosity dripping out of her pores.

"I intend to find the owner of this earring piece," He said focusing his energy within it. "I am putting all my hopes that this will work."

"I see, well good luck with that," Soul said walking to Kagome's cot. It was about time she got up and faced reality- her reality.

In Ten's hand the jade earring began to glow and then opening his hand, it levitated and hovered before him.

'Where- where am I?' a soft female voice from the bead sounded and the bead moved left to right as if trying to make out its surroundings,

"I knew there was something about you," Ten said his eyes locking on the bead that suddenly froze and spun to 'look' at him.

'Who- who are you?'

"I am a being who seeks your master," he said.

Suddenly the Jade bead glowed cherry red and exploded. Appearing in its place was a beautiful woman that wore a translucent off the shoulder jade gown with two long slits. She wore no shoes and her inky black hair was worn in waves that reached her subtle hips.

In her hand, a black whip appeared and she lashed out at Ten. "Who are you to seek out my master?"

Ten didn't move. Instead he grabbed the whip and pulled on it. She held firm and glared at him, her eyes a luminous gold.

"You dare attack the one who found you and kept you safe for half a decade?" He growled at her. When the Swallow had been destroyed, he'd gone back to the empty Corpse and searched for clues to the woman who would be his master's mate. He'd found a jade bead from her earring and had kept it with him. Hoping one day he'd find a use for it. He had indeed sensed something about it but he'd thought it was just an excess of the woman's powers.

"I had no need of your protection," she snapped at him. "My fellow sisters would've found me eventually. No! You kept me hidden away. Your barrier covered my scent, disabled them from even sensing where I was! It put me to sleep for ten bloody years!"

If what she said was true, then it was his fault his master suffered from loneliness for another decade. Had he failed again?

"Well, well, this is a surprise," Soul grinned from her side of the boat, absolutely loving the interaction between Ten and this mysterious being.

The woman's attention flitted to Soul and in shock, the woman let go of the whip and bowed her head in respect. "Please forgive me oh Great One for this crass display we've shown afore you."

Soul laughed. "Oh dear, I don't know when last someone has shown me such reverence. It's quite all right. Do lift your head and continue to chew Ten out because I'm quite enjoying this crass display."

"Indeed," Ten muttered.

The woman lifted her head and looked at Soul. "I felt your presence in the Swallow a decade ago."

"Oh yes, I was there taking care of some business," she said with a smile. "If you're wondering why I left you there, it's because I knew Ten would happen upon you."

"You knew!" Ten exploded suddenly.

Soul began to laugh her head off. "Of course I knew! I know everything Ten, hence the reason I am the Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge and Understanding."

"More like the Goddess of pissing me off," He growled.

"How dare you speak to the Great One like that?" The woman snapped at him.

"It's quite all right dear," Soul replied lounging on the side of the Leafboat. "I've never seen Ten so… animated. Honestly, if I knew he could react like this I'd have jumped him a long time…" she stopped when she felt a wave of anger and jealousy a little further in the West. Oh dear, Tess probably heard that. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, you should probably help him out."

"Help?" The woman's gaze flittered with questions like how she could help him and why she would actually do such a thing even if she could.

"First of all you will help him because I request it," Soul said, her voice sweet as honey. "Secondly, you can help him by locating your master."

"And why do you need to find Lady Kagura?" The woman turned to him.

"Because I am in search of the female who I now know to be my master's mate," Ten explained.

"What?" The woman frowned. "Who is this master of yours?"

"His name is Demon King Sesshoumaru. A long time ago before the Corpse Swallow was destroyed, he was ruler of the Westernlands. He'd inherited it all from his sire, The Great and Terrible Dog Demon, Inutaisho."

"I see, royalty," The woman put a finger to her chin and tapped. "What makes you think my Mistress will be… interested?"

"How could she not be?" Ten asked. "He has everything a female could possibly desire."

The wrinkles in her forehead showed that she wasn't too sure about Ten's master.

"I am certain they will match perfectly once they have met," Ten said. "Do lead me to her."

"I- I will have to first report to my Superior, Fantine," she said and then when she saw the question mark upon his face she explained. "Lady Kagura has seven Soul Servants. The first six includes me and my other five sisters- we are the souls of her jade earrings. Superior Fantine is the soul of Lady Kagura's most notorious weapon, her fan."

"I understand," Ten said. "Take me to your Superior then."

"Oh but you haven't proven to me that your master is worthy of mine," she said.

"We do not have time for this," he told her and walked straight to her until he was standing right before her. "You will take me to your Superior and I will convince her that my master is indeed worthy of your mistress."

The woman nodded, "All right then, but do know that Superior Fantine is not one to take lightly. She can destroy you with little but a flick of her hand"

'And what can I do?' he thought to himself. He couldn't kill or even injure anyone. All he had was his communication and healing capabilities. "Let us go then. Time is of the essence."

Getting onto the edge of the boat, the woman closed her eyes and began to seek out the direction of her Master. She found it in the South.

Without further ado, Soul watched as the woman and Ten left the Leafboat. She wished him all the best in finding Kagura the Free and then persuading his Master Demon King Sesshoumaru to go to her and ultimately claim her.

Soul felt her body tingle at the thought of the intense claiming that was bound to happen. She already knew it would. Those two didn't stand a chance in hell in resisting the bond between them. This Demon King was about to become dangerously distracted.

"Now, time to wake up the sleeping beauty!" Soul bent downward, her amber-glossed lips close to Kagome's perfect mouth. She licked her lips as if she was preparing to kiss the girl and then she flipped the cot and Kagome dropped out. Soul began to laugh hysterically as Kagome sputtered and struggled to sit up.

* * *

Kagome heard the wild laughter. When her eyes managed to focus, she found herself sitting on a wooden floor. Glancing around she saw clouds and there was a lot of breeze.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to the HS Leafboat," a woman replied.

Gazing at the woman, Kagome suddenly felt as if she'd seen this woman before, a long time ago.

"Oh but you have seen me before," She said as if she'd read Kagome's mind.

"Who are you?" Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Where am I?"

"Now now, no need to panic," the woman tried to calm her. "It's all very easy to explain though admittedly it might be a little difficult to accept but you're a smart girl I'm sure you won't find the truth too hard to take in."

Then Kagome realized they weren't on the ground. "Oh God no, Are you kidding me? Tell me we are not flying!" She saw the large moon in the background and nearly vomited. She held her breath.

"Oh dear I'm not a very good liar," the woman said.

"Okay, this is okay," Kagome told herself and began to breathe. "This is a dream. It's all a dream!"

"You shouldn't lie to yourself either, dear," The woman told her. "You are quite safe. The HS Leafboat was made from the very strongest limbs, amber and leaves from the tree of Ages."

Kagome began shaking. From the moment she'd woken up that morning everything had gone crazy in her world. First the demon insects that attacked her, then a Spider demon that looked like a human attacked her and her mother-

"Mom?" Kagome looked around praying that her mother was there and safe.

"Your mother is not here," Soul told her. "She is currently at the hospital. She'd fallen through the wooden floor and ended up in the cellar when a phenomenal earthquake hit… at least that's what I suggested to the paramedics and police."

"And they believed you?"

Soul laughed again. "It's much more believable than them finding out demons exist and that one tore apart your house. Your mother is fine. You needn't worry about her."

But Kagome couldn't help herself but worry a little more.

"If there's anyone you should be worried about is yourself," Soul said. "I expect you to start asking some intelligent questions, but first let me introduce myself. My name is Soul. You are on my Leafboat and we are headed to the West."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Oh do be a bit more specific," Soul frowned at her as she hopped onto the edge of the boat and crossed her long brown legs. "When you say why, do you mean- Why are we headed to the West or why you?"

"Both," Kagome said simply wanting to understand this new bizarre event she'd somehow found herself in.

"Well, we are headed to the West to fulfill your destiny." Soul told her, "As to why you? Well that's simple. You're the chosen one"

"Chosen one?" Oh God, this was like a bad film.

"That's right dear," Soul lounged precariously on the edge and Kagome was about to tell her to be careful because she honestly didn't want to lose the only person who could possibly explain what the hell was going on.

"And I've been chosen to do what?" Kagome wondered, feeling her head spin as she tried to take this all in.

"Chosen to wake a prince from a centuries-long slumber, chosen to tame the beast within him, chosen for all sorts of other great works but those are just a few,"

Kagome slapped herself… hard. Okay this really, really wasn't a dream. She rubbed her sore cheek. "You- you aren't going to tell me I'm some lost Asian princess are you?"

"Oh hell no, this isn't Disney you know," Soul frowned at her. "You my dear, are not a princess but a reincarnation of a beautiful priestess who lived and died hundreds of years ago."

Kagome blinked at her and the Soul became frustrated. "All right, since I can tell you still don't believe anything I am telling you, here take this!" Soul pulled out a long silver strand and handed it out to her.

"What's this?"

"Take it and you will understand everything."

Kagome took a moment to think about whether or not taking the hair was the right thing to do, but she found herself unable to stop looking at the beautiful strand that glinted in the moonlight. Her hand reached out and the moment her fingers took hold of the hair it wrapped around her body, as if embracing her like a torrid lover. She only wore a robe and the strand somehow found its way beneath the fabric to run along her naked body.

Closing her eyes memories came to the forefront of her mind and then she remembered.

This woman was Soul of the tree of Ages. She'd let Kagome to The Barrier and then pushed her into the Corpse Hollow. At the bottom of the Hollow lay a male covered in wounds.

This time when Kagome saw him she was able to truly see this boy- man- whatever he was. It was more than just the triangular ears she had the deepest urge to tweak, but it was that serene expression upon his face. How could he possibly have such a peaceful expression when he'd been beaten to death and thrown into the Corpse?

Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes and then they began to drain down her face. She tried to reach out for him but only encountered air.

Everything came rushing back. This boy. The demons attacking her in the Corpse. Being saved by… Mr. Tetsu.

"His name is Prince Inuyasha," Kagome said recalling the name of the guy she'd accidently let go in the Corpse. The tears began to overflow. Oh God, was that poor boy still in there? Kagome looked at Soul and opened her mouth to ask but Soul reached out and put a long, slender finger to her lips to hush her.

"You have remembered a very important thing right now," she said. "Tell me do you understand what's going on now?"

* * *

_"I don't intend to hurt you, little one," the stranger said letting her go._

_Kagome stared at the stranger, he wore his long black hair in a high ponytail, his eyes had no pupils, they were just pitch black and his sharp lined face was yet another scary feature._

_"My name is Tetsu," he introduced. "I've come to see the one who has caused the disturbance in the Swallow."_

_"I- I'm sorry," Kagome began to cry. "I- I don't know what's happening. I fell in and then there was this light and all these demons came and-"_

_The stranger gently put his hand on her little head and Kagome glanced back up at him._

_"You are quite the unique one, little maiden," he said moving his hand and pointing to her side. "It seems you don't realize what you've brought with you,"_

_"What?"_

_"No matter," He shook his head and then bowed to her. "My lady you have done a great thing. My master has been dead in the Swallow for hundreds of years after being brutally beaten and enslaved by a monster."_

_"You mean that boy with the silver hair is your master?"_

_"His name is Prince Inuyasha," Tetsu said. "I have not much time to explain everything, but you must know that your presence here, your bright light has revived my master's wandering soul. I've been protecting his body, but his soul got lost in the Swallow and has only just found its way back to my master. However, it seems he is damned to this pit that is made up of more than a million time paths."_

_Kagome's brows furrowed, she had no idea what Tetsu was telling her, she was after all only six years old. "I'm sorry I- I don't understand."_

* * *

She did now. She understood it quite clearly actually.

"I really am the Chosen One," Kagome whispered. She'd been fated ten years ago to go into the Corpse and meet Inuyasha. "I was brought back to this time because I was too young to help him then, right?"

Soul nodded.

"I see," Kagome rubbed the strand gently between the pads of her fingers. It had unwound from her body the moment the memory had been brought to the forefront of her mind. She missed the feel of it but knew that it was only one strand out of hundreds. Hundreds of beautiful strands on top of a head that belonged to a handsome prince who'd slept for hundreds of years. That poor man. The wounds flashed before her eyes and the tears welled again.

She'd thought he'd been dead, but now she knew he'd been asleep. Pain tore at her. To think, he'd been a prisoner inside of that pit. To think, she'd let him go and he'd remained there… lost to the real world.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked her voice little more than a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Where can I find him? Is he still in the Corpse?" Kagome's fist balled around the strand. "I need to go to him. I am the only one who can wake him right? I- I need to help him." Kagome was always like this. When it came to wounded creatures, her need to help was so strong it was a force unto itself.

"We are headed to where he stays at this very moment," Soul told her. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

Kagome frowned at her. "You say I'm the chosen one, so I don't have a choice." She said and then looked out at the moon knowing that even if she had a choice she'd choose, without hesitation, to go to him.

Soul was pleased at this initial reaction. Kagome wasn't afraid, she was more calm than anything. Soul had expected her to be a bit more… skeptical about it all. But she supposed, after everything she'd gone through in the day and then having her memories refreshed, Kagome had decided to just go with the flow of things and pick up as she went along in life.

'I knew she was smart,' Soul said. Everything was falling into place, now Ten just needed to get the owner of the mansion out of his mansion and in the arms of a beautiful demoness. There could be no interruptions tonight and Kagome was sure to have enough problems cleansing the tainted soul of the prince. With so much on her plate, she couldn't possibly face the Demon King at this point, but even if she had to, Soul was certain, Kagome and her inborn priestess powers would protect Tetsu's master and bring him into a world of love and light.

* * *

A/N I WAS SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE AND NAMING IT SOMETHING ELSE BUT- I JUST COULDN'T DO IT TO YOU GUYS! SO PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY BECAUSE I'M HAVING A GREAT TIME WRITING IT!

* * *

Ten followed the woman in the jade dress deeper and deeper into the South. Time was wounding down. They needed to act fast. The moment, his brother's barrier broke, only Naraku's scent or the sweet arousal of his mate would deter him from seeking out the black pearl that held Tetsu's physical body. Ten's fingers balled tightly into fists. He would not allow that to happen. Sesshoumaru was his master and he'd be damned before he allowed his master to foolishly accept a sword not meant for him.

"You seem tense. Are you afraid?" The woman asked.

"I fear nothing," Ten said but knew that was a lie. He feared Sesshoumaru would never come to accept him as a sword of worth.

"We are soon to reach, mayhap you should give me your name so I may introduce you?" she asked.

"I'm Tenseiga The Coffin Cheater."

She stared at him. "Coffin Cheater?"

"The demon that forged me came up with it," he said. "My former master, Inutaisho the Great and Terrible named me Tenseiga. It's classier."

"I see,"

"And your name?"

The woman stopped in midflight. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

"What?" Ten looked around but saw nothing, sensed nothing until a strong breeze blew and surrounding him and the woman who remained unnamed, were five beautiful women dressed in variants of the same jade dress as the woman he'd been talking to. They had deadly weapons- a humongous shotgun, jagged daggers, an oversized mallet, a two sided axe, a vicious crossbow and a blood curdling Cat O'nine tail flogger.

They all had porcelain skin, jet black hair set in waves around their shoulders. They were sextuplets, he realized. All had the same face, same coloring, same everything except… his eyes skimmed over their scantily clad bodies, their breast sizes were different. They went from large to extremely large.

"Who goes?" The biggest titty jade woman asked in a thunderous voice.

"Have you forgotten me already Jada?" The woman on the side of Ten asked.

It was then that the weapons vanished and the six women screamed as they ran to their sister with tears in their eyes. They hugged her tightly, all together and Ten remained a yard away watching impatiently and also with a bit of jealousy. It must be so nice to be wanted.

"Oh my god, it's been a decade! How have you all been?"

Ten was not about to let them start walking down memory lane. He didn't have time for that. He cleared his throat loudly. Then the women looked up and saw him, they vanished and when they appeared their weapons were back and pointed at him, the barrel of the shotgun directly in his face.

He showed no fear. He didn't even flinch. A lesser being might've shitted himself, not Ten.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

The questions went from one big titted woman to the next, only five of them. It was almost distracting… almost. They were beautiful but definitely not his type.

Ten looked passed them and saw the sixth who was more than likely the woman who brought him here.

The woman stepped forward then and said to her sisters, "Jada, Jadine, Jadelyn, Jaden, Jadette, please put down your weapons there is much to discuss and so little time."

"What is the meaning of this, J'adore?" Jada asked, Ten supposed she was the oldest.

'Ah, so her name is J'adore,' he thought.

"He wishes to see Superior Fantine," J'adore said.

"And what business have you with our Superior?" Jada growled at him, her beautiful face even more so in her anger. Her sisters hissed at him.

"It concerns our Mistress," J'adore continued. "He is to be trusted as The Great Soul was with him. He believes his master, who is of the greatest royalty, is our mistress's mate."

"Royalty?"

"Mate?"

"Yes," J'adore nodded and went through them until she reached him. "We must see Superior."

"You realize that you'll be punished for bringing him here to our Mistress's sacred abode, don't you?" One of the sisters, Jadette probably, said.

J'adore nodded again and felt her hand begin to shake. Ten stepped forward, stood tall and towered. "I will take all responsibility for this, any punishments set to her will be given unto me. I will bear it all for the sake of my master."

"Fair enough," Jada said making her shotgun vanish into thin air. "J'adore take him through."

"I thank you Jada," J'adore bowed her head to her older sister and then bowed her head to the others. After that she led him through a sheer curtain he hadn't noticed before then.

Ten stepped through and a scent hit him so hard, it nearly knocked him off of his feet. In the room, a boudoir it was, lay a woman on mountains of pillows and a plush white rug.

"Superior, I have returned," J'dore kneeled on the floor and then bowed until her breasts lay flat upon the floor.

Ten's eyes locked on the female who wore gold tassels like pasties over her nipples and the tiniest gold panties held together by strings he'd ever seen. Her legs were open, one straight the other bent at the knee and his cock throbbed as his eyes slipped between and he saw her partially covered pussy.

"If you are through gawking-"

Ten's eyes went from pussy to puss. Damn. Her almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones, wide forehead and lush lips nearly undid him. Her beauty almost brought him to his knees. For the first time, his ardor flared hotly.

"-do state your business. Why have you entered my abode?"

Even her voice made his cock twitch. God what a voice, sexy and so satiny in tone and yet he still heard the power, strength and a bit of huskiness in it.

"Superior? If I may-"

"You may not J'adore," Superior said sitting up gracefully, her breasts weren't nearly as big as the other women, in fact they were so small he was certain he could put a whole one in his mouth. And her hair, it was held together in a high ponytail with a long gold cone-like accessory, damn that hair, it looked like a long silky whip that would touch the floor even when she stood.

Those legs. Unable to resist, his eyes shot back down between those long lean thighs and images of him getting between them made his cock harder than steel. God that image was hot.

A flick of her hand made Ten snap out of his lust-filled haze, on his cheek a thin red line appeared. She'd cut him.

"I'll dice you into little pieces if you do not desist with such bold and unwanted behavior," she said to him her voice never rising above a whisper.

"Superior!"

"Get out of my abode J'adore before I blow you out," Superior held out her hand in front of her.

"Y- Yes," J'adore scrambled off without a second glance.

"You have not stated your business, but I can tell well enough what you're here for. Let me assure you, I'm not interested in that poker between your thighs so leave now," she said.

Ten took a deep calming breath, he was acting like a callow youth. He had serious business to attend to and he'd just blundered with his first impression. Now she thought he was here to fuck her lights out…

"I apologize for giving you the wrong idea of my purpose," he said. His eyes never left her face, those deep dark eyes. "I am not here to fuck you,"

"Your cock says differently,"

"My cock acknowledges that you are an incomparable beauty one in which it would have no qualms in burying himself into. However, that is not my purpose. I ask that you endeavor to look pass my masculine attributes and I shall endeavor not to let my eyes wonder upon your more… feminine features."

"Hmm?" She spread her thighs and put a slim fingered hand on her inner thigh.

Damn her, she wasn't making this easy for him. He kept his eyes above her little nose, he didn't even dare to look at those sinful lips and kept his mind off the sinful things he was certain she could do with it.

"I come on behalf of my master," he said. "Although, my master has no idea I have come here."

"I see," her hand moved farther up her thigh.

"I have been in search of the woman who garnered his attention ten years ago before the Swallow was destroyed."

"And you believe this woman is my Mistress?" Fantine asked moving like liquid onto the pillows and laying, legs still apart, hand a little closer to her sweet spot.

"I have high hopes that she is indeed," He said. "I must ask if you recall what happened the day your Mistress was killed by my master's enemy, Naraku."

"Of course, that fucking bastard kept my Mistress bound to him for hundreds of years." Fantine's dark eyes flared and he felt a gust of wind wisp around him, her rage evident. "He threatened to kill her, kept her heart from her. Then the fucker killed her and dropped her heart into the Swallow."

"She protected my master's ward,"

"I recall it like it was yesterday," Fantine said and then licked her lips. "Pray, do you mind getting me a drink?" she pointed at the decanter on the far side of the room.

"I'm not your servant," he said.

She threw him a smile and stood to her feet, her body moving with the agility of a cat. "You should be more honest with yourself. If you wanted to check out my ass, all you had to do is ask."

Damn. She'd seen through him. He watched her hips swish and sway completely uncovered except for the little strings that held her thong together.

He watched her bend over and he cursed under his breath. He could hardly wait for his master to meet her mistress. Ten knew that since he was reacting so sexually to this woman, his master wouldn't stand a chance in hell against her mistress. It was further proof that he'd found his master's mate.

"I thought you didn't like my staring,"

She poured herself a drink, the amber liquid no more than a fingertip deep. Then she swayed back to her pillowed throne and lounged. "Don't get me wrong, if you'd asked I'd have chopped you up."

"Indeed," hence the reason he hadn't asked. Her ass was amazing. He was so going to tap that the same time his master tapped her mistress.

"So you believe your master will suit my mistress?" Fantine asked.

"Yes,"

"In this short space of time, I've already accepted this," she said. "I can feel the sexual waves you are emitting, they are extremely great. I can tell by the way you are garbed and of your stature that you are of high standing. Also, I know that your master is powerful. And a powerful being will be able to stand toe to toe with my mistress."

"So you will assist me in bringing them together in this moment?" He asked.

"Must it be today? Right now?"

"There is little time to explain," he said. "I will grant you all the details and… more should you desire" He'd broken his vow not to look at her, he couldn't help himself. She was so fucking hot. "But first my master must find himself trapped between your master's thighs. That is the only way I see right now that will keep him from harming someone who is destined to save this land."

"I caught her scent upon the wind," Fantine nodded. "We must bring your master here to us, right?"

"Yes,"

Fantine drained her glass of wine. "How pray tell do we do this?"

"I have a bit of influence over my master's actions," Ten said. "As your Mistress hasn't taken a body, you must find one for her. I will in turn use my powers to pull her soul into the body and once her scent has permeated the physical world, my master will be attracted to it."

"He will smell her even in the south?"

"There is no doubt," he said. "My master is very in tune with this land. He will sense her presence and come forward."

"All right then," Fantine stood. "I will put a few whispers into my Mistress's ear. She will remember the desire she felt for your master. She will desire a body."

"Then I will do my turn,"

"And then when our masters have united…" Fantine's eyes skimmed over him and he smelt her taunting arousal.

"Indeed,"

"I will be ready," she said turned from him and giving him an eyeful of ass.

"I'm already ready,"

She laughed. "I've actually been waiting for this moment,"

"Hmm?"

"The moment when I can persuade my master to find love," she said. "Your master will love mine won't he?"

Ten didn't know the answer to that. There were some mated couples that never found love, but the fucking was all that mattered. He knew his master had compassion even a little inkling of love buried deep within him, but he couldn't be sure he'd love Fantine's mistress. If anything, he could turn out to love fucking the crap out of her and only want her to sire his sons. Love wasn't particularly needed for that.

"He will make my Mistress happy, won't he?" Fantine asked as he followed her through her boudoir. She picked up a robe with two layers. A deep pink underneath and a sheer white on top. It was so translucent, Ten was certain she was even sexier with it on.

"I cannot say, but I can say he will protect her with everything he has. As his mate and bearer of his sons, she will become top priority. If that makes her happy then all is good."

Fantine frowned, "You realize if he hurts her I will tear you and him to shreds, don't you?"

"I'm sure you will try," he said.

"Try? Don't underestimate me, I will destroy anyone who brings any form of pain to my mistress,"

"Then my master will have a difficult time," Ten said.

"Oh?"

"If your mistresses' hole is as tiny as yours seems to be there will certainly be a bit of pain, my master is enormously endowed."

He saw Fantine's porcelain flesh shiver just a little bit.

"Are you tiny?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Wait and I'll let you see,"

"Patience is my number one virtue,"

"Follow me," she was now dressed and walking toward a glass mirror. "This right here is a very handy traveling device. I will take you to the place where I have secured my mistresses' body."

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think I'd allow my mistress's perfect body to be destroyed would you?"

They walked through the glass and all Ten could feel was breeze all around him. Fantine walked unhindered, her being of the wind. She glanced behind and saw Ten put up a barrier and followed. Smart man, she felt her body tightened. She was a sucker for intelligent males.

They came upon a door and Ten watched her pull a key from inside her robe. Taking it she unlocked the door and they entered. Hovering in midair was the body of Fantine's mistress. It had been healed but he couldn't detect her heart.

"It's a sad state of affairs," Fantine said walking up to her mistress's corpse. "When Lady Kagura was killed I managed to protect her body. The Jade Sisters were tasked with protecting the two little girls. There was no one left to salvage her heart that was dropped into the Swallow. I'm afraid my Lady will forever be… heartless."

"My master has been known to be quite heartless as well, they will suit."

Fantine felt her lips curve. This male was doing wonderful things to her insides, but she stood strong and told her the time wasn't right to work his pole.

"The barrier I erected keeps those disgusting pall bearers away but the moment it breaks they will come for my lady who has found pleasure in wondering the skies."

"I will take care of them, release the barrier."

She stared at him. It was a hard look that told him he'd forgotten to say something.

"Please," he said.

"Smart man," she turned back and with a wave of her hand, the barrier released and Lady Kagura's body floated down to rest upon the massive white bed.

"I must say this setup makes everything much easier," Ten said taking in the surroundings. His master's favorite color was white. On top of that, the bed was humongous, more than enough space for his master to 'get his freak on'. The room was even larger with fine wines on one end, a door that lead to a bathroom, another that lead to a kitchen. It had everything. It was perfect.

"They've come," Fantine said.

"Leave this to me," Ten's eyes glowed then and Fantine watched as the pall bearers squealed and screeched as they were incinerated.

"Well that was simple," she said. "I wish I'd known long time there was a Soul Servant that could do such a thing," Those blue eyes were dangerous weapons. "I've been quite distressed at the thought of my barrier someday breaking and my mistress' soul taken away when she had found some semblance of freedom."

"She returns,"

Fantine watched as her Mistress' soul fought tooth and nail against a tide of power that pulled her from the skies and deposited her back into her body.

"NO!" Kagura screamed so loud the earth might've shook. She grabbed at her body. "I do not want to return to this place! I will not allow this!" Then they saw her run bare ass naked to the window.

"Oh God, she's going to kill herself!"

"My master won't allow that," He said. "Can you not sense him? He comes."

"What?"

Ten took her hand and she nearly sliced him for being so bold but his grip was sure and his confidence made her body throb, she couldn't hurt him even if she wanted him to. He pulled her to the wall and they walked through it. Floating in the air, Fantine watched as from the West, she saw an orb of gold light.

"Oh my god,"

"My master sensed her the moment I revived her,"

"But how could he get here so-"

"Fast?" Ten was pleased. "Over the past ten years, I've fed him subtle suggestions that there was a woman out there for him. I noted the way he's watched the female persuasion but never acting upon any lust he felt. From the moment I stepped into your boudoir I was absolutely certain that I'd found the right woman. He'd scent her and he'd transport himself to her as fast as he possibly could."

Kagura jumped out of the window, praying the pavement, hundreds of feet below the skyline would great her and destroy this physical prison. She wanted her soul out of this body.

She didn't make it.

In an instant strong arms wrapped around her body and she was soaring upward. Opening her eyes, she saw a male with long silver hair and pointed ears. His eyes were gold and… furious? His lips a sensual but hard line.

Suddenly she was back through the window and sandwiched between a hard wall of concrete and a hard wall of male demon muscle. Oh god, she inhaled and the woody fresh scent of him made her insides explode. Her sex flooded and flowed over with fluid that began to drip down her thighs.

"Wait, he isn't going to fuck her without a word of introduction is he?" Fantine asked completely shocked.

Ten smirked. "Of course he will. His long awaited mate just tried to kill herself. This is no time for conversation. My master's about to show her she has something to live for, something to love about that physical body she seems to think is a prison"

"Oh god if he hurts her I'm gonna-"

Ten grabbed at Fantine and pressed his own hard body into her. "Now, we can do one of two things, I can fuck you where you stand or we can high ourselves off to the next room and I'll fuck you all over it."

Fantine gaped at him, that beautiful mouth opening and closing and he poured images of his throbbing cock going into that open mouth and closing over it.

"This is no time for that- what if he hurts her,"

"She'll deserve it for thinking death is the answer to her problems," Ten began pulling at the sash on Fantine's robe. "Doesn't your mistress realize that suicide is a one-way ticket to hell?"

"She just wants to be free!" Fantine shouted at him.

"Yeah? Well my master's about ready to free her," He said. "And I won't let you interfere."

"Wait-" she pulled her robe back closed. "I just want to- make certain she's fine."

He stared at her and then gave a brief nod. Let them watch their masters for a little while, if anything that'll arouse her even more and he'd slip easily between those wet lips at the apex of her thighs.

Ten leaned up against the wall, and pulled Fantine into the V of his legs. His arms encircled her tiny body and he set himself to caressing her smooth thighs with his rough hands. His cock pressed into her back. She was tall and yet compared to him, she was tiny. Perfect. And those tits.

His hands moved North and he cupped the tiny mounds in his hands. She moaned but continued to watch as his master dropped his pants, lifted her mistress' legs, put them around his hips and slid into her with little resistance.

Kagura screamed in pleasure, the pain she felt was minor. It all felt so amazing. She didn't know fucking could be so absolutely breathtaking. And this strange demon- whoever the hell he was knew how to piston her good.

He made little noise, more grunts and the occasional groan as he plunged into her hot body. He'd never been this impulsive before but he'd think about that later… much later. The only thoughts he could form right now was 'more', 'mine', and 'fuck yeah'.

Kagura grabbed at his shoulders, he wasn't overly thick or overly muscular but he was just perfect. His strong hard body, this handsome face with the strange markings, the fangs that had found its way to her neck grazing as if contemplating whether or not to bite into her.

His clawed hands gripped her ass tightly holding her to him as he pounded at her, she moaned and screamed and pulled at all that gorgeous silver hair. His face pressed into her soft breasts and found heaven in between. This wasn't like him. This kind of distraction was dangerous for one such as him who could feel that obtaining Tetsusaiga was near. So near.

But oh fuck it was good. And his orgasm was near now. So near as he pounded into this beautiful female who smelled of cinnamon and other spices he couldn't concentrate on to identify. Her ass filled his hands and he had such large hands. He'd fuck this female all over this room until he got back to his senses, then he'd leave to obtain Tetsusaiga from the Black Pearl inside of his brother's right eye, then he'd come back to celebrate his victory… right between these fucking hot thighs.

As Ten held onto Fantine with one hand he used the other to press into his temple and contact his brother telepathically.

'How goes everything brother?'

* * *

Tetsu could hardly see before him. His barrier was near to breaking but he'd held firm strongly until he'd sensed Sesshoumaru leave the mansion. It was a good thing the Demon King was gone.

'I thank you brother, your master has left; it eases my worry,'

'I knew I needed to do something,' Ten said. 'Has the little maiden reached yet?'

'About a minute away,' Tetsu informed him, holding onto his cramping sides. It was the longest minute.

'I'll try to keep my master here until she has everything under control on her end. How long is needed?' Tetsu asked.

'I should be half recovered in three days."

'Three days… I think I can manage some marathon fucking on this end,' Ten told him.

'The female is that good?'

'Right now she's fucking amazing,' Ten replied letting out a deep breath. 'I can tell she's too overwhelmed right now to even think about taking control but when they've both released a couple times, I'm sure she'll shock the hell out of him. I don't think he'll be able to get away from her for at least a week actually… the scent is potent.'

'Even in my haze I can smell it from here,' Tetsu replied. 'I must go.'

'Take care of yourself Tetsu,'

'You needn't worry about me,'

'Indeed,'

And then the connection was broken and Tetsu saw a beautiful woman with back length black hair sweep into the room. Her flowery pure scent lit the entire area and she was beside Tetsu's master.

At last the Little Maiden had arrived.

* * *

Soul spotted Tetsu on the floor, his back up against the wall underneath the window, his head down. He looked about ready to topple over. Moving to him, she reached out.

"I do not want you to see me as such," Tetsu ground out.

Pride.

She nodded with understanding and turned from him. "You can leave now; I will ensure everything goes well. Take your rest you have more than earned it."

"I will return in three days, but if I am even needed in an hour or even less from now I will return."

"I will ensure there will be no such need," Soul said to him. "Now go."

"I do not take well to being ordered,"

"Get used to it, I like being in command,"

"I'll have to break you out of that when it comes to me then,"

Soul smiled, "I can't wait to see you try."

"I will go now,"

"And I will see you in a week's time,"

"Three days," he reiterated.

"Fine, now do leave before I become upset," she said. "It's upsetting not being able to look my fill of you when I am so curious."

"And I too am curious about you,' Tetsu said closing his eyes completely, 'Soul"

"Yes?"

"My brother was right,"

Confused she turned to look at him but he'd vanished, then in her mind she heard him, 'your ass is amazing.'

Soul's inner goddess danced wildly within and then she tapped her scantily clad backside, thanking the great Kamisama that she'd done a couple hundred squats while on the HS Leafboat.

"Uh… Soul?"

Soul turned her attention to Kagome and saw that on the bed Hanyou Prince Inuyasha's body began to respond. The barrier had broken, therefore the unnatural sleep Tetsu had put over his master was gone.

"You needn't worry, he awakens now," Soul said.

"I- I know you said I'm the Chosen One. And for right now I get that, I'm not going to dispute it, in fact I think I've accepted it a bit more now," Kagome told her, her body shaking. Fear had niggled it's way deep within her. Could she really do this?

"Do not doubt yourself, Kagome," Soul went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "The powers you hold deep within will help with this. There is nothing to fear"

Kagome nodded.

But even as Soul said that, she wasn't too sure. There was such a taint within Inuyasha's body. His soul was contaminated. Could Kagome really save him?

* * *

**And that's this chapter everyone. It's the longest so far. I really liked writing it. I hope I get a good number of reviews for this because I worked my butt off. Lol.**

**Inuluver1990 goes to take a rest.**


	11. Chapter 10: Beautiful, Beastly

I thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Please continue to support me. I finally have a summary; I doubt I'm going to change it again. So enjoy it and do enjoy the story as it is filled with Inu/Kag goodness.

**Summary:**

_Upon first meeting, she was too young to help Hanyou Prince Inuyasha. Ten years later, her world is changed and she remembers the wounded boy in the Corpse. As the Chosen, she selflessly gives herself to save him. Now awakened, he teeters on the edge of sanity and also desires her- but is it really her or her body? Maybe it's not her at all. Maybe it's the soul of the woman that lives within her and the Shikon Stone she possesses. Can Kagome make him love her? Or is she no match for the dead?_

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town Demon King Sesshoumaru wants the powerful Tetsusaiga buried in Inuyasha and will stop at nothing to get it. Will he ever learn to let go of the desire to obtain a sword that doesn't belong to him? Will he ever come to cherish his own inheritance and also his mate?_

_As the two sons of Inutaisho the Great and Terrible learn to adjust to the new parts of their lives, a crafty spider plots in hiding, waiting for the right moment to gain the Shikon Stone and use its powers to rule the land._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 10: The Beautiful Priestess and the Beastly Prince**

* * *

Kagome watched in horror as the wounded prince roared loudly. His eyes remained closed, his back arched almost as if he was possessed and his claws tore into the thick comforter.

Another loud roar shook the room and Kagome fought not to scream and run away in terror. This prince had a monstrous side to him, it was absolutely frightening.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Soul asked from behind her. "You must calm his spirit!"

"What?"

"He's on the very edge of sanity. He's turning into a full blooded demon. Should that happen, with his contaminated soul, his body won't be able to handle it and he will die!" Soul stared at her, every line was serious.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You say I should calm his spirit but I don't know what to do!"

"Oh damn it girl! If you think I'm going to spoon feed you every time you have a problem, think again! And you better think fast because you don't have much time left. If you believe this is bad, you'd better think again! It's going to get a hell of a lot worse!"

It gets worst?

Kagome bit into her lip. She didn't know what to do, how was she expected to help this poor guy when she had no idea how?

Soul reached out and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, you have the power to help him. You say you don't know how but I'm sure you do. I realize this is all very new to you but I want you to understand that I won't always be around to feed you answers or give you clues. The power is within you and you must learn to unlock it and use it."

Kagome nodded. She'd learn somehow, but right now, she just needed to know what she should do when this guy is ripping the bed to shreds and roaring like a wounded animal on the verge of death.

How terrible, to hurt in such a way. To lose one's life directly after waking up from an unnatural rest. To have one's soul wonder the demon infested Corpse until one's soul is blackened with evil taint. To not know where one is; who one is with and how to break free of this painful nightmare.

The tears rushed down Kagome's face as she thought about this prince and the contaminated beastly nature that threatened to destroy him. Then she remembered that two tailed cat she'd saved in the alleyway that very day. It'd been wounded and Kagome had reached out and taken it into her arms, comforted it, assured it that all would be okay.

And that's what she had to do, she finally realized.

Straightening with new resolve Kagome did the only thing she could do, she grabbed onto the silver-haired boy and pulled him close to her. As she cried on him, she felt his body begin to unbend, the tension begin to fade, the roaring stopped.

With her eyes closed, Kagome couldn't see the pink aura that rose up out of her skin to surround them both. All she felt was a great warmth envelope her.

Oh thank goodness. She'd calmed him somehow.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked up and saw that his eyes that were red and turquoise faded into a deep amber gold, the loveliest eyes she'd ever seen. Enraptured by the intensity behind the gaze, Kagome reached up and cupped his face. She wanted him to know that he was safe; he wasn't alone, that she was there to help.

* * *

Inuyasha's mind cleared from the dark fog that enshrouded it. He couldn't make out what was going on around him and all he felt was a deep warmth that was familiar and yet oddly different. He felt his demon calm down, the black taint that choked him released from his soul.

He was free of the murky suffocation. His body went boneless with relief. He'd been in hell for so many, many years; the darkness had swallowed him up and wouldn't spit him out. And now there was light, an all-consuming light that washed him clean of pain and loneliness.

He tried to speak but he couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to work.

He managed to inhale deeply. His lungs were no longer clogged he realized.

Then he froze as his mind registered a scent, that familiar yet oddly different scent.

A soft touch upon his cheek, made him focus on a slim fingered hand. His gold eyes trailed down porcelain skin to a pure white robe-covered shoulder, a smooth neck, a chin, lips, nose and bright blue eyes.

'It's her.'

In an instant, Inuyasha pounced. He grabbed at this woman he recognized, this woman he'd suffered for, this woman he loved and had dreamt continuously about while wondering through endless time and space.

He pinned her down on the bed, and reveled in the way her eyes widened, her lips parted. She was shocked. To be expected though, they hadn't seen each other in so fucking long.

So fucking long.

Fucking long…

Fuck…

His cock stiffened and recognition flittered through him. The robe she wore had opened exposing her rounded, rose tipped breasts, her tiny waist and smooth tiny sex. He stared at her for a long time, unable to take his eyes off. How perfect she was.

Had she always been this beautiful? Maybe. He wasn't too sure, his memories were still scrambled in his head. Her scent and coloring were all the same, it was her, he was certain there could be no other woman with such fine qualities and he wanted her… desired her.

He covered her body with his and pressed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. No penetration… not yet, he just wanted to smell her, feel her tiny body beneath him, to assure himself that she was real. That he wasn't still wandering around aimlessly dreaming of being with her.

* * *

Kagome was a bit confused as to what was happening. One moment she was beside the bed, the next thing she was on it and underneath this strange boy who'd just awakened. His hard body pressed into her, branding her with heat and yet she shivered. She didn't understand the sudden change in the atmosphere.

After calming his soul, he'd somehow converted into a gentler being. He now nuzzled her neck and pressed his hardness between her thighs. Thank goodness for the robe he wore, or they'd both be naked and it'd be even more embarrassing than it already was.

'Kagome' Soul spoke to her telepathically.

Kagome turned her head to look at Soul who stood not too far away watching them. Kagome's face reddened and she tried to push the guy off but damn he was heavy to move… and yet she noticed he didn't feel heavy at all resting atop her.

In fact. He felt good. Really good. So good Kagome had an intense urge to wrap both arms and legs and around him and keep him where he lay. It was so strange, this connection.

'Kagome, you need to get away from him now,' Soul said to her. 'His spirit has been cleansed; you've done your duty. You've saved him. Now you must part yourselves or else-'

Suddenly Inuyasha turned his head in Soul's direction and snarled at her. Soul stepped back in fear. Could he see her? He shouldn't be able to… maybe he could sense her presence. Soul smelt the danger flowing out of him. This was a being that wanted nothing getting in between him and his woman and what he was about to do to her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha bear his fangs at Soul, fearing for her, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into her.

'Soul, I will find a way to handle this. You need to leave.'

'But Kagome-'

Inuyasha suddenly pulled himself out of Kagome's embrace, jumped in Soul's direction and sliced downward. He snarled ferociously.

Kagome screamed.

Soul vanished just in the nick of time and reappeared on the windowsill. Her eyes were opened so wide she thought they'd tear apart at the sides. Oh Great Kamisama, what had they awakened?

A monster. A veritable beast had just been freed.

Soul had thought once Inuyasha's contaminated soul was cleansed, everything would be all right, but he was even more beastly now that he was in control of his body.

'Oh Kami, Kagome's in trouble.' Soul thought to herself. 'What to do? What to do?'

'You have to leave Soul,' Kagome said spotting her on the window sill. Inuyasha was sniffing around searching for the invisible being that had distracted him.

'But Kagome you're in dange-'

Inuyasha jumped towards the window and Soul flipped out into midair, throwing something small and pod-like into the room. Inuyasha grabbed for her and nearly toppled out in his urge to tear her to shreds, Kagome was out of the bed in half a second, and her arms locked around his waist balancing him.

"Please stop,"

Inuyasha growled at Soul who floated on the outside. He looked ready to grab her between his teeth and shake the life out of her for interrupting his attempt at intimacy.

"Please, you must stop," Kagome gripped him. "It's okay,"

Inuyasha's clawed hands covered hers. He continued growling. His eyes flashed red and turquoise.

'Wait a minute… wasn't he just cleansed?' she wondered. 'Why is he acting like this… as if he's still tainted? Still lost to the world?'

Kagome rested her head on his back and then spoke to Soul, 'I don't know what I can do, but didn't you tell me I'm the Chosen One? That I'm meant to save him?'

'Yes but this is different, Kagome,' Soul told her. 'If you stay he will… he will take something you may not be willing to give.'

'I don't know what that something is, Soul,' Kagome's arms tightened around Inuyasha. She felt him stiffen at her touch. 'But I'm willing to give anything to save him.' She thought of how Mr. Tetsu had told her of his master and how he'd been beaten and killed and then thrown into the Corpse- his soul wandering for centuries. How could she possibly let him go, when it's obvious she had something he desperately wanted? Just the thought of leaving him made Kagome feel strangely desolate inside.

'But you've already saved him! I told you that. Your duty is done!'

Kagome shook her head. 'No it's not! Can't you see how close to the edge he still is? He may have calmed but I can feel it within him. He's still lost. I fear leaving him right now, especially since all he's done was hold onto me. He's not saved, he's still afloat but he's finally found a buoy to hold onto. If I leave, he will drift away again. And I don't want that.'

'Kagome, you don't know anything of the world… or sex. If you stay, he will-'

'This is my decision Soul,' Kagome said. 'I do not know what will happen and what he will do to me and yes I am afraid but… I'm going to do this.' It felt right. As stupid as it was for her to stay in proximity of this strange, powerful male, it felt right being there with him.

'You don't even know him-'

'I know I don't,' Kagome said softly, inhaling his scent. 'But in a strange way, I feel like I do.' She honestly did, down within there was a connection to him that she felt deeply.

'Kagome-'

'Thank you for bringing me to him,' Kagome said, her mind was already made up and Soul knew just how stubborn she could be.

'All right,' Soul sighed. 'I'll just leave you two then,"

'Thank you,'

'But if he hurts you, you have your own self to blame,' Soul told her.

'Yes,'

Soul then vanished and reappeared on the HS Lifeboat. No one could say she hadn't tried.

"One must applaud her selflessness but I can't help myself from feeling she's made a stupid decision," Soul exhaled and then snapped her finger.

The pod she threw into the room was a pod-cam. A big screen appeared and she saw Kagome step back from Inuyasha. Using this little invention of hers she'd be able to watch Kagome and make certain she was safe.

That stupid girl. Who in hell gives herself up to a male she's just met? Soul threw that thought away; many girls were doing that in this time, so it wasn't odd. But how could Kagome be willing to go that far for someone she isn't certain will treat her right after he's emptied his balls?

Soul just couldn't understand it. Pulling out a mortar and pestle she placed some dried leaves she always kept in her pocket into it and began to grind as she watched the screen. "I guess I'm gonna have to start brewing some anti-pregnancy potion… that is, if she lives through the mating."

* * *

Kagome let Inuyasha go and stepped back. Her eyes never left him. He leaned out the window and sniffed looking left and right and then when he was satisfied that the presence was gone, he turned to her. His eyes changed back to gold.

Putting her arms around her, Kagome felt her arms shake… wait it wasn't just her arms she felt, her entire body was quaking with the fear of the unknown.

He stepped forward.

Kagome stepped back.

Puzzled, he tilted his head to the side and blinked. Then as if he understood what was happening, he straightened his head and then smirked.

"Uh… what's that smile for?" She took another step back.

And he moved forward two steps.

She moved to the right side,

He moved to the left, his eyes never left her.

Did he think this was some sort of game? Kagome wondered suddenly and when she moved again, he mimicked. They continued moving around the room, eyes never breaking contact and Kagome's fear seemed to fade away. He was having fun with this.

Kagome smiled and she spun prettily with her hands in the air like a gypsy, her robe flowing gently. Then, she closed the space between them, grabbed his hands and led him to sit on the bed. He tried to pull her to him, but she spun away and began to dance for him. He was mesmerized.

'Oh that stupid girl doesn't even realize what she's doing!' Soul grumbled. 'This is a form of courtship dance that civilized demons performed to show there interest for intense intimacy.'

'Are you saying my master isn't civilized?' Ten connected with her and Soul nearly dropped her paste.

'How are things on your side?" Soul asked.

'Hot, master's having a fucking good time, I've never seen him so…pleased' Ten said sending her a picture of his master bare ass naked fucking Kagura from behind, grabbing on her hair with one hand, squeezing a breast in the other and sucking on her neck. They were dripping sweat and groaning. 'And you?'

"Kagome's dancing for her prince,"

"What?"

Soul sent a visual of Kagome now swaying her hips from left to right, breasts bouncing with her nipples almost completely exposed, legs coming into sight and then out of sight by the robe she wore. Her hands entwined in her hair and she was beaming at him absolutely pleased at herself.

"Dear Kami," Ten breathed. "Does she even realize what she's doing?"

"No," Soul sighed. "I tried to warn her but… she's determined to save him." Then she explained what had happened very briefly.

"Well… if she feels this is what she must do-"

"Thing is I didn't even get to tell her about her true origins," Soul said a bit distressed.

"Calm yourself Soul," Ten said. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"But suppose he hurts her?" Soul bit her thumb. She didn't want to know how Tetsu would react if harm came to her.

"She's made her decision, all you can do is support her." Ten told her. "Now I have to go… I'm about to be a little busy so if you can manage it, don't contact me for the rest of the night,"

Then he was gone. Damnit Ten, you invaded my thoughts! And how could he be thinking about slaking his lusts at a time like this? Irritably, Soul went back to watching Kagome, who'd turned to give her back to Inuyasha and then she bent over and twerked. How the hell, she knew how to do that when she hadn't been able to watch television, Soul didn't know. But she did know, that this move was the straw that broke the camel's back on Inuyasha's patience.

In an instant, he was behind her, naked. He ripped off her robe and she shrieked when she felt his thickness nudge between her hips.

"Inuyasha!" She straightened and his arms enveloped her. One hand moved up to cup her breast the other went south to dip between her thighs.

'It's too late now Kagome, there's no escaping,' Soul sighed and then prayed Inuyasha didn't have at her until she broke into pieces.

* * *

"Oh! What are you doing?" Kagome gasped as she tried to close her thighs and pull his hand from her breast, but he was so strong. Her efforts were futile and the more she tried to resist, the more he persisted and the more his body rubbed into her. Kagome felt wetness behind her and she looked at him, his gold eyes were glazed over.

'He wants to do this?'

He nuzzled her neck and she felt her body shiver. She realized he wasn't hurting her at all, in fact, those hands of his, once she focused on them, were doing amazing things. She liked this.

'I don't have to be afraid,' Kagome told herself as she stopped struggling and lay back into him.

She felt a rumbling in his chest and it comforted her. Maybe people did this kind of thing all the time? It didn't feel wrong having him touch her in places only she'd touched before. And he wasn't rough.

His finger moved over her silken flesh and like magic, Kagome warmed and felt a rush of wetness between her thighs.

"Oh!" Alarmed by the foreign sensation, Kagome managed to break free from him and check herself. She'd thought for a second her period had come but she didn't find blood there instead it was some kind of clear fluid, she put it to her nose and then grimaced, it was musky- not pleasant at all-

Suddenly, her hand was no longer before her nose, instead it was enveloped by Inuyasha's hot wet tongue and her knees weakened at the sensations that overpowered her.

Inuyasha caught her up and deposited her on the middle of the bed. He was still sucking on her digit as he parted her thighs, and then he let her hand go, and slithered down her body to position his face at her very core.

Kagome careened at the first touch of his tongue running over her. A shriek escaped and she tried to close her thighs, tried to pull his head away but he clamped on her hips with his two large hands and sucked on her mercilessly.

Kagome, realizing that she couldn't stop this, fell back onto the bed and involuntarily gyrated her hips into his face. She was too aroused to be embarrassed. It was torture and yet now she didn't want him to stop. His tongue dipped between her soaked folds and then he licked up to circle her clit. When his fingers joined, she shrieked even louder as she felt her body begin to spasm.

Something big was coming.

Oh god, whatever it was she wanted it. Please. Please.

Her legs were over his shoulders; locked around his neck, her back arched and she tapped out on the bed. She was now screaming for something she had no idea about. And then her body throbbed. It was here. Whatever it was. It had come.

Kagome felt tears seep from her eyes she had closed tightly. Her fingers balled into fists and Kagome screamed at the very top of her lungs as her body contracted mercilessly. The rush of contractions seemed to go on forever, it was so overwhelming, Kagome barely noticed Inuyasha cover her with his body.

When he entered, he wasn't gentle. He was too far gone to go slow. He delved into her heat all the way to his balls and roared loudly.

Kagome was paralyzed by pain and wished he would pull out of her. This wasn't fun. Oh god, it hurt. The tears came in earnest now. The pain was so much. He was so large, she could feel that she was filled to capacity, she couldn't move.

Inuyasha sniffed and smelt salt. He didn't know why his mate was crying and he couldn't even think about the reasons, all he knew was that she was perfect in all ways so hot and tight and welcoming. He felt at home there within her- no longer lost.

Inuyasha pulled out, just a little, and then pushed back in deeply and Kagome screamed in pain. He did it again, and again, and again. He held her down and after a few more good thrusts, he felt her begin to respond wetly.

It was so strange. Kagome was crying and in pain and yet after a little while of his in and out motion, she found her body was able to accommodate him. She closed her eyes and focused on willing the pain away. She'd seen in his eyes just how pleased he seemed to be doing this to her, she didn't want to spoil whatever this was for him. Also, she could feel the stirrings within her return. That amazing thing was coming back.

Inuyasha's hands clawed into the mattress as he fucked her. His back arched but he didn't let go. Not yet. In his haze he knew he wouldn't be completely satisfied unless he heard her scream again, that wonderful sound was a real cock jerker. So he kept on going until finally, she arched her back and her mouth opened wide to let out the loudest scream he'd heard so far. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let go.

Kagome felt him shake furiously above her and heard his loud roar.

"KIKYOOOOO!"

* * *

Okay so I've decided not to post for a little while. Please review. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading.

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.


	12. Chapter 11: Master meets Sword

SURPRISE! Okay after the Superbowl I decided I'd finish another chapter. I know I said I'd go on a little break but I can't help myself I just needed to post this! Thank you for all the reviews I look forward to more! If I get a good number of reviews I'll post the next chapter because I have two more waiting to post! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 11: Master Meets Sword**

* * *

"KIKYOOOOO!" Prince Inuyasha shouted as he released into Kagome over and over again. When finished, he remained buried within her; he'd nearly collapsed but managed to pull her on top of him before he blacked out, his hands gripping her ass, keeping him balls deep. He wanted to remain inside the place he acknowledged as his home.

'Kikyo?' Kagome frowned and tried to clear the fuzz of pleasure from her mind. Did he just call her Kikyo? Confused she tried to concentrate on breathing. She just couldn't get enough air into her lungs it seemed. Whatever they had just done, it'd been wonderful… except for the part when he put himself inside of her. That had really hurt, but the moment she'd calmed and didn't focus on the pain that rush of delight came over her and she'd gone crazy beneath him. She flushed ruby red as she recalled her hips rushing to meet his and the shattering- oh the mind blowing shattering.

But what was that name he'd called her? Kikyo? Was it some kind of endearment? Kagome wondered and then that initial feeling of dread faded into delight. Perhaps Kikyo was something really sweet to him, she thought, staring at his handsome, sweaty, exhausted but absolutely pleased face.

He didn't know her name so maybe he called her that because he had nothing else to call her? The happiness returned. She felt so amazing, more than amazing. She snuggled into him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She was certain she'd made the right decision. Moments later she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, perfectly content with what had happened in the first hour of her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he found himself falling through the clouds. Glancing around, he spotted a massive demon corpse with a broken fang wearing armor.

'What the hell is that thing?' he wondered. 'And where the hell am I?'

Suddenly, he landed on the back of a huge prehistoric-looking bird made of bones and it led him to the corpse.

There was obviously some purpose for him being there, wherever 'there' was. And he was going to find out what that purpose was now. He walked into the mouth of the corpse and followed the path that led him to the opening of the stomach.

In the pit were tones of animal and even human skeletons, but that wasn't shocking. He jumped into the pit and glanced around until he found this strange round table. Sticking through the center was a long, chipped, ancient sword.

Going to it, he stared. 'Well this is a waste of time,' he turned his back on the hunk of junk and decided to get out of this place.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Turning swiftly, Inuyasha instantly bared his claws and fangs but saw no one. "Where the fuck are you? Show yourself."

"I'm right here,"

Inuyasha's attention locked onto the sword and watched as a being appeared, lounging on the table next to the sword. His eyes were black and without pupils, his long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail that brought out his intense facial features. He was garbed in tattered black and white robes.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Tetsusaiga," The being introduced. "There is something I must discuss with you before you wake up."

"So that explains it. I'm dreaming." That made a hell of a lot more sense.

Tetsusaiga straightened and got off of the table. Walking toward Inuyasha who bared his fangs and prepared to attack, Tetsu stopped and kneeled on the ground, bowing his head in reverence.

"My master, if you may permit me to speak freely?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah, Yeah hurry and say whatever the fuck you want to say," Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at the strange being. It was awkward having someone bow to him and show him the kind of respect suited for a king. Inuyasha grimaced, he was only a half-breed, he was at the bottom of the social ladder.

"I thank you my master,"

"And cut out that fucking 'master, master' bullshit," Inuyasha growled. He knew his place in this world and it was best if others understood that too. "Hurry it will ya? I was having a good time when I was awake,"

"Master, there are some things you must know." Tetsu said. "First of which will be that I am your inheritance. I was left behind for you from your father, my former master Inutaisho the Great and Terrible. This is his corpse."

Inuyasha stared at the being and then gazed around the pit. "You telling me this is my old man?"

"Yes,"

"And you're my what? Inheritance?" Inuyasha frowned at him, absolutely confused.

Tetsu straightened and went to his physical body to show his prince. "I am the soul of this sword that your father left," he said. "I was forged from his fang."

"So my father is dead and he left behind a chipped up piece of trash?" Inuyasha snorted, "How fortunate. Now I'm tired of this bullshit." Inuyasha prepared to jump out of the pit and head back out of the corpse.

"I am powerful."

Inuyasha stopped and pivoted to look at the soul.

"I can kill over a thousand demons with one stroke," Tetsu told him. "Every time you destroy a powerful demon, I take on their abilities. It doesn't matter what kind of abilities, you use me to kill one such being and we will grow in power. That's only the tip of what I can do."

Power.

"I've lived within you for hundreds of years," Tetsu said. "I know the struggles you have been through, you never knew, but I've protected you on hundreds of occasions when you were but a youngling." Tetsu continued, he wasn't about to sell himself short and end up like his brother Ten. He didn't want to have his master think he was useless and believe he required a new sword instead of using him. "I've always been with you."

Inuyasha scoffed at him, "So why are you just showing yourself?"

"The timing wasn't right then," Tetsu said. "You needed to gain strength on your own, go through a few hardships so that you could learn the basics of survival and learn not to depend on just a powerful sword,"

"Yeah likely excuse," Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

"Master," Tetsu said. "I only ask that you give me a chance to prove my worth. If you find I am lacking in anything- if I can't provide you with the power you so desire, then I will understand when you throw me away as useless."

Inuyasha stared at the soul and then sighed, "Fine, I guess it won't hurt to try you out." He said.

"Thank you master," Tetsu bowed his head.

Inuyasha walked up to Tetsu's physical body and tried to wrap his hands around the hilt but they passed right through.

"Okay what the fuck is this?" Inuyasha growled.

"Master, this is but a dream realm," Tetsu explained.

"So how do I obtain you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You will have to come here physically," Tetsu told him and when Inuyasha's expression read that he was still hella confused Tetsu explained. "Master, inside of your right eye is a black pearl."

"A black pearl?"

Tetsu nodded. "That black pearl is a portal to this land- your father's burial site. You will need to enter it and upon doing so you will be transferred here by that bird that brought you here."

"Then I just come back here and pull you out?"

"No," Tetsu shook his head and then took a deep breath when his master exploded. He'd thought he understood the situation correctly.

"This seems like too much fucking trouble to go through for a sword that looks as jacked up as you," Inuyasha growled.

"I apologize for my less than proper appearance, master," he said but there was nothing he could do about his clothing choice until his master claimed him as his and unlocked his true powers. The moment Ten's master had used him to bring his ward back to life; Ten had changed into a golden god of a being. Handsome with the perfect set of clothing that suited him.

"You haven't yet told me why I can't just pull you the fuck out,"

"It's because of the barrier your father put over me," Tetsu said and explained quickly. "Master, your older brother Sesshoumaru desires to obtain me."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha frowned and scratched his head. "What the fuck does he have to do with this?"

"Like I said, he wishes to obtain me," Tetsu said. "Once given the chance he will try to gain access to the black pearl, come here and try to pull me out but he won't be able to because of the barrier."

"Okay I get that but why is it we can't pull it out?"

"It's because no one but the Chosen female can release me," Tetsu said.

"Chosen female?"

"It's the woman you've mated with master," Tetsu informed him. "She has the power to free me. Once she pulls me out, you will be able to wield me."

Inuyasha's mind didn't make it pass the 'mated with'. That woman… shit that fucking was good. Inuyasha's body suddenly stiffened.

"Master?"

"I have to go back," Inuyasha said cupping between his thighs and squeezing. "I'm not finished with Kikyo."

"Master, there is still a bit more left for you to know before you can go back," Tetsu said moving his hand quickly and putting up a barrier. He knew his master would try to get out and go back to the Little Maiden now that he remembered her. Centuries of no sex could do that to a healthy male.

"Hurry the fuck up, I'm dripping here," Inuyasha snapped. His lust amped up when he recalled her wonderful screams.

"First of all, that woman you mated with was not Kikyo- priestess of the veil, master" Tetsu told him.

"What?" Inuyasha stepped forward to Tetsu. "What do you mean that's not Kikyo? Of course she is!"

Tetsu shook his head and didn't move an inch from his spot. His master was a master of intimidation. He wasn't intimidated at all by this unnecessary steam. "Master-"

"She smells just like Kikyo, there could be no one else but Kikyo with that scent!"

"Yes there can," Tetsu said.

"Oh? And who the fuck can that be?"

"Her reincarnation," Tetsu told him. "Kikyo priestess of the veil died hundreds of years ago master."

"What?"

Tetsu stepped to him. "She was mortally injured. Taking the Shikon Stone she jumped into the Swallow. Don't you remember that?"

Inuyasha bit into his lip… hard. He did remember that, he remembered it like it had just happened yesterday. "So she's… dead?"

"I wouldn't quite say that," Tetsu frowned. "Her soul lives within your mate, the little maiden."

"Little maiden?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," He said. "She's a wonderful girl, one who will suit you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "If she's not Kikyo she will never suit."

"Master, I feel it is my place to tell you that Kagome is worlds of a lot more suited for you," Tetsu told him. "You need to believe me- trust me on this. She saved you, master. There was no discrimination, and though she was afraid as your demon blood fought to take control and kill you, she risked her very life to cleanse your soul. She danced for you and she let you between her thighs. Can't you feel her now? She's still in that bed with you and she doesn't even know you. She knows you're a hanyou, but that doesn't matter to her. All that matters is you-"

"How sweet," Inuyasha spat. "Look I didn't ask her to give herself to me-"

"And yet she did," Tetsu countered. "Master, you've mated her, she is yours there is no escaping that."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha put his hands to his sides and balled his fists. "I may have mated her but there's no way in hell I'm going to love her!"

"Love?" Tetsu frowned. "Who said anything about love?"

"Huh?"

"Master, I understand that there are some mated couples that never find love," he said. "Love needn't be in your equation, but neither can Kikyo be."

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "I will love Kikyo if I want to,"

"And if you do you will hurt the one woman Chosen for you," Tetsu told him. "Kikyo is dead-"

"No, you said she lives inside of that wench," Inuyasha said. "If she's in there, I'll bring her out."

Tetsu could hardly believe what he was hearing. If he allowed this to continue, he didn't want to know how Little Maiden would react. It could cause a series of events that wouldn't be beneficial for either of them- or Japan itself.

"I'm sorry master,"

"What?"

In an instant, Tetsu was before his master and in swift movements he pulled the black strand of hair that he'd tied in his master's hair. Pulling it loose, he obtained the black strand and his master's silver strand making his master yelp.

"What the fuck was that for?" He rubbed at his scalp

"I'm going to make certain that you can't leave your mate for that dead woman who doesn't deserve you,"

"Wha'd you say?" Inuyasha snarled at the 'dead woman' and 'don't deserve' line.

Tetsu put the two strands to his mouth and blew on them. They disappeared. 'I am sorry Kagome, I've done something that could destroy you… I'm certain Soul will understand why this had to be done.'

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing," Tetsu said and then saw the black strand wrap around Inuyasha's left pinky finger.

"What the-" Inuyasha grabbed at it but couldn't get a hold. It turned red and created a thin bloodline around his finger and then vanished into his skin. "What the hell happened?"

"I do this for you, master," Tetsu said.

"Why you-" Inuyasha went after him. Tetsu didn't move. When Inuyasha tried to attack, Tetsu used just the very essence of his power to blow Inuyasha out of his father's corpse, out of the black pearl and back into reality.

* * *

Soul appeared in the room and stared down at the exhausted couple with a frown. Kagome had made it, but of course that was due to the fact that Inuyasha had been a lot gentler than Soul had thought he'd be. However, it was that name he'd called out at the height of his passion that made Soul rush back to the room.

He'd called Kagome, Kikyo.

'Isn't this just fucking brilliant,' Soul bit into her lip. Kagome either hadn't heard the name or she'd ignored it completely. Soul didn't know what to make of the smile upon Kagome's face.

'Great sex could do that to a girl,' she supposed but she knew the moment Kagome discovered the fact that Inuyasha loved another, all hell could possibly break loose and the Little Maiden could be broken.

It was a second later when Soul saw a silver strand appear and wrap around Kagome's right pinky finger. It created a red bloodline that seemed to burn through and vanish quickly. Soul saw the red line disappear and knew automatically what had happened.

Putting a finger to her forehead she contacted Tetsu, 'You should be resting Tess, not casting such powerful spells.'

'It had to be done, my fool of a master thinks himself in love with Kikyo of the Veil,' Tetsu said a bit annoyed that she was calling him by that feminine name. 'I don't want the Little Maiden hurt by his ignorance and selfishness.'

'Kagome made the decision to mate him,' Soul said. 'I think she needs a bit of a reality check.'

'She's young, she doesn't even know what sex is,' Tetsu sighed, 'I don't want her scarred too badly by my master, she's a great girl and I appreciate her saving my master and being so selfless towards him.'

'Ah,' Soul nodded. 'I understand but that kind of spell is...'

'I know but I can tell it'll take nothing less than extreme measures for my Master to realize what a gift the Little Maiden is. He's fucking difficult. I can sense it, she's perfect for him and he just can't see it. He's basically vowed not to love her, because he still harbors feelings for Kikyo'

'So you're thinking the closer in proximity they stay, they will get to know each other and learn to love each other?'

'I'm hoping so,' Tetsu said. His master needed light and love, needed the Little Maiden.

"Okay I understand," Soul nodded, her worry about the spell faded. "Now get some rest, everything seems to be going fine here.'

'I should contact my brother to see how he's doing on his end-'

'Oh I just spoke to him a little while ago,' Soul interrupted. 'He's actually a little… preoccupied if you know what I mean.'

'Ah so the little fucker's found someone huh?'

'Seems so,' Soul sighed.

'What's the matter?' He asked unable to squelch his concern.

'Oh it's nothing!' Soul exclaimed, 'It's just that everyone seems to be having such a good time while all I get to do is watch…'

'I apologize that I can't be with you right now because of my current state,' he said. 'But know if I was there you wouldn't be having just a good time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'd be having a fucking amazing time and when I do come to you, you can guarantee I'll give it all to you," he smiled and she felt it on her end. It made her entire body shiver. "I have to go, I will see you soon."

"You better," she murmured and felt the connection break. Then with a deep sigh, Soul pulled out the paste she'd made. 'A tiny bit of this and no hanyou pups will come from this mating.' She took a fingertip full and put it into Kagome's mouth. The girl sucked the paste off and swallowed. 'That should hold her for the night.'

Then she apologized to all the little hanyou soldiers that wouldn't make it to Kagome's eggs. It had to be done. It wasn't the time for procreation. Everything had a season, that season hadn't come yet.

'All right, what happens now?' Soul thought for a moment but realized she'd have to go back to Ages to look at the leaves and see what was next on the agenda.

Soul took one final glance at Kagome and saw that Inuyasha had awakened. He noticed Kagome still atop of him, and he grabbed at her ass pushing her further down onto his thickened length. Soul felt her body throb as she watched him switch their positions and push into her. He was staring at her face that was partially covered by her silky black hair, and what she saw in his eyes made her blood stir. There was so much passion. Kagome moaned but her eyes never opened. Inuyasha smirked and went a little harder, a bit deeper and Kagome moaned again. He was certainly enjoying himself.

'Maybe all really will be okay between those two,' Soul thought and then noticed her hand had slipped beneath her leafy skirt. 'Damn I'm such a voyeur.' She moved her hand and turned from them but not before she saw Inuyasha press his face into her neck and nuzzled.

That act made Soul smile. The boy really was a pup, wanting to rub up against his master and lick her and nuzzle her until she petted him. Kagome, even in deep sleep, reached out to rub his hair and tweak his ears.

Those two were fucking adorable.

Inuyasha began to move his hips strongly; her legs spread wide open to accommodate his penetration. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him, taking all of him happily.

'Happy sweet sixteen Kagome, you better enjoy it while you can though,' Soul thought as she vanished into thin air, because she knew Kagome's reality would hit hard.

* * *

Okay that's this chapter! Like I said if I get enough reviews I'll definitely post the next chapter that I have in waiting and you guys let me tell you… I think it's awesome. There's even a nice bitch slap! I call it: **Corpse Swallow Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover: Attack of The Soul**.

Inuluver1990 goes to wait patiently for reviews because she seriously wants to post the next exciting installment tonight!


	13. Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover: Attack

Thanks for the review 'Guest'.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover: Attack of the Soul**

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he released into his woman's perfect warmth. Damn, he could do this forever. He didn't bother getting off of her- pulling out of her. In a few minutes, he'd be ready to have at her again. So why should he move?

Closing his eyes, he found himself falling into another relaxed sleep but not before thinking that this woman had to be his Kikyo.

He wasn't going to let some weird ass dream guy tell him differently. This woman lit his world, made him feel wanted and safe in her arms, she was his home. Damn he loved her, had always loved her.

Even in the Swallow when he'd been killed, he recalled his soul leaving his body and going in search of her. It had taken a while, but he'd found her soul protecting the Shikon Stone from the demon souls that tried to take it from her. She'd decimated them all using her powers but he could tell she was weakening and soon demon souls managed to get to her soul and contaminate her.

He'd rushed over and covered her soul with his own, so the demons had to get through him to get to her. He'd stayed like that, acting as her barrier, protecting her even in death until a bright light ripped them apart. She and the Shikon Stone vanished and he'd wandered the Swallow aimlessly in search of her. Being in the Swallow so long had contaminated him completely.

But then another bright light appeared and he'd followed it. Seconds later he'd found his body and entered it where he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. He didn't know how long he slept but when he'd awakened he'd seen his Kikyo and she'd danced for him, opened herself to him.

Time really changed her, he believed, because she'd never let him fuck her during the time before they were both killed, she'd always resisted. And then he thought she'd betrayed him to go to King Naraku, but now he realized he was wrong. He'd misunderstood her motives for leaving him. She had to also realize he'd made a mistake and must've forgiven him for it because now she was letting him pour himself into her in such a way that could only be love.

Content, Inuyasha rested and couldn't wait to wake and have her again. He yearned to hear the screams of his beautiful Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome was locked in dream world. She could feel Inuyasha moving in her but she couldn't get her eyes to open. She wanted to see him as he did whatever he was doing again. She really had to find out what this was. All she knew was that she really wanted him to keep doing it to her. He was making her feel all tingly and good all over.

She was inside of this pure white room, nothing but white and air, pulsing to the rhythm of Inuyasha's thrusts. It really was unnerving being in here and feeling Inuyasha's penetrating passion.

"Oh damn it wake up!" Kagome began to tap her face and pinch herself.

"Your efforts are futile,"

"Huh?" Kagome looked frantically around for that voice that had appeared out of nowhere. "Uh hello? Is someone here?"

"How completely pathetic," the female voice was soft and laced with a certain haughtiness. "Do you not realize I've been watching you all this time?"

"What?" Okay, Kagome was officially spooked. 'This is a dream, just a dream… nothing to be afraid of.'

"You have plenty to fear," the voice said.

'Oh damn, it can read my mind!' Kagome screamed in her head and began frantically looking for an exit but saw none, instead her eyes finally locked on a woman dressed in a billowy white top and loose red pants. Her hair was banged in the front and pin straight. It reached the back of her knees and was tied in one with a white ribbon. Her brown eyes were narrow, her gaze penetrating and intimidating. It was like she could see straight through Kagome.

"Who are you?"

"Such impudence," the woman said. She was seated in a tree that appeared out of nowhere and suddenly the entire area turned into a forest area.

"Okay um… I don't understand what's going on," Kagome told her. "I can tell you're upset at me but I don't know why so if you can fill me in-"

"Shut up,"

Kagome's eyes widened as the woman pointed her finger at her and blasted her into a thick tree. Kagome crumpled to the ground, her back up against the tree.

'Oh God I'm gonna die,' Kagome thought as pain wracked through her body. "Why are are you doing this? I don't even know you!"

"Oh but you should," The woman said standing to her feet and jumping gracefully out of the tree. "But since you want to act innocent, let me explain something vital to you." Suddenly a bow and arrow appeared in the woman's hand and she pointed it at Kagome. "Does this ring a bell?"

"KIKYOOOOO!" The sound of Inuyasha falling off the brink of passion, roaring out that name as he released echoed through the forest.

"That bloody half-breed has expelled his seed again," The woman said and frowned. "You must be disgusted."

"Huh?" Kagome could hardly move. "Why would I be disgusted? I can tell he's enjoying himself,"

"But that name? You can't tell me you're pleased to hear it from his lips!" The woman pulled the string back on the bow.

"Why wouldn't I be pleased? He doesn't know my name so he calls me Kikyo. It's an endearment, probably something half demons like him say,"

Kagome's explanation seemed to put the woman in a daze because the bow disappeared and then suddenly she broke out in wild laughter. Kagome felt awkward and a bit foolish. She'd been completely serious when she'd explained why Inuyasha was groaning out that name while he poured himself into her.

"Oh God, you're such a fool," The woman suddenly ground out furiously. It was like she was going through some kind of mood swing. "You're a fool among fools!"

"And why do you say that?" Kagome frowned at her, her fingers and toes were beginning to respond. Soon her body would be able to move again, she hoped. She really wanted to get away from this strange woman.

"Because," Kikyo threw out her arms. "My name is Kikyo."

Kagome blinked and stared at the woman. Her mind couldn't seem to process what had just been said.

"That's right little girl," Kikyo smirked. "All that time you were thinking he was fucking your brains out, well… it's true he is fucking your brains out but only because he thinks you are me! Kikyo Miko- Priestess of the Veil."

Kagome didn't know how to react. So this woman was Kikyo and Inuyasha was under the impression that she was Kikyo. That made Kagome suddenly feel… saddened.

"I see you understand now,"

Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Honestly, there's no need for those tears," Kikyo said. "You were a fool, but you're young so-"

"Oh I'm not crying because of that," Kagome sniffled. "It's really just so sad that Inuyasha was traumatized so badly that he couldn't even recognize the woman he loves from a complete stranger."

An arrow sliced Kagome's cheek suddenly and she glanced back up at Kikyo who'd shot it.

"Just so you know I'm a perfect shot," She said. "Now tell me, why do you think that disgusting half-breed loves me?"

Kagome was paralyzed by fear. Oh god, why was this woman attacking her so viciously.

"Tell me!" Kikyo pulled out another arrow and pointed it.

"Only a man that loves you could be so passionate," Kagome explained. "I don't know much about what's going on but I feel it in every fibre of my being. He's using his body to express his complete and utter love for you and he calls out your name so loudly and passionately that it comes from his very soul. I can feel he really loves-"

"You really are a fool," Kikyo interrupted. "That's not love, all that is, is a horny hanyou. He's hot for pussy and you just gave it up to him. There is no love there, only lust."

"I- I don't understand any of this," Kagome sighed.

"Then why did you allow him to penetrate your body?"

Kagome inhaled deeply and felt the blood trickling down her cheek and dropping off her chin. "I did this because I'm trying to save him."

"Save him?" Kikyo sneered. "Save him from what a serious case of blue balls?"

"Blue balls?"

"You are so hopeless," Kikyo said with every ounce of disgust she could muster. "How could letting him fuck you like an animal be a way to save him?"

"Fuck? Is that what this wonderful experience is called?" Kagome blinked and said the word again, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuhh…ckkk. It's such a strong name. I like it."

"Disgusting, you don't even know what he's doing to you," Kikyo sneered. "Have you no pride? No shame?"

"Why should I be ashamed of this act?" Kagome asked. "It's beautiful- all of it. Admittedly, even the pain I felt at first is sort of beautiful because there's no more pain now and all I can remember is how good it feels-"

"You little whore," Kikyo slapped her bloody cheek.

Kagome's eyes widened how had she reached her so fast? It was impossible. Her cheek stung. Kagome began to cry. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're a complete and utter abomination," Kikyo spat at her. "You let him into your body when you don't even know anything!"

"I-"

"What kind of explanation can you give for this?" Kikyo shouted. "Why would you do this?"

"I wanted to save him!" Kagome shouted back as the tears poured out of her. "He's been lost for so long and so empty! I was warned to leave him after I cleansed his soul from demon soul contamination but I couldn't! He's been alone for so long!" Kagome's fists balled tightly.

"And he held me- held onto me so tightly- I couldn't just leave him to suffer! I could feel he was still lost- all he wanted was comfort and I decided to give him that in my own way so that he would know that someone is there for him, someone cares for him and wants to see him happy in life now that he's been awakened after centuries of deep sleep! Letting him fuck me, might have been a mistake but I don't think so! It put a smile upon his face! When I danced for him, his eyes lit with warmth! Those are the things he deserves to feel!"

"You don't even know him!" Kikyo screeched and then pulled herself back in, she'd never been so infuriated.

"I will get to know him!" Kagome told her softly. "I will do anything for him so that he doesn't backslide into despair."

Kikyo turned from her and inhaled deeply. "Anything you say?"

"Yes!" Kagome nodded, voice filled with absolute conviction. All she wanted was for Inuyasha to be happy, yes she didn't know him, but during the moments they were together she could feel he was a good person. "My soul is completely taken with him; I have a strong connection to him.

"You have a strong connection?"

Kagome managed to put her hand to her heart, "Yes, I feel it deeply."

Kikyo sighed and pivoted back to look at her. "You're mistaken about that connection you feel."

"What? No I'm quite sure-"

"You're wrong!" Kikyo threw out her hand and blasted Kagome further into the tree.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed and felt her world begin to topple out of focus. 'I'm really getting tired of this woman abusing me. And to think Inuyasha loves her?'

"He does love me!" Kikyo snapped. "You just said it yourself! He loves me."

'Yeah but I don't know why,' Kagome's eyes began to shut but she forced them over.

"This so called connection you feel has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me," Kikyo said. "I'm the one he yearns for. As such, I'll be taking over this body of yours."

"Wh- what?"

"That's right," Kikyo nodded. "You said you wanted to save him, so surely you'll see this is for the best. I'm the only one who can make him happy, you know that don't you?"

"But… you hate him," Kagome managed to say. She was really feeling weak but she knew this woman did not love Inuyasha. If she did she wouldn't have called him a disgusting half-breed.

"Oh don't be so foolish," Kikyo scoffed. "I don't hate him at all! It's you I hate because of your complete and utter ignorance! Your complete lack of wisdom and foresight. It's appalling for you to spread yourself to him so easily. No pride, shameless. You keep this behavior up and you'll spoil him into thinking he can fuck you anytime and anywhere. He'll have no respect for you. But you are lucky I am here." Kikyo said. "I can tell you are absolutely overwhelmed by this situation you've been pulled into but there's really no need to worry anymore about anything. You can stay here, while I takeover… for good."

"What?" Kagome suddenly had a burst of adrenaline. She didn't know what would happen to her if she allowed this woman's soul to take control of her body, but she did know she couldn't allow it. She could feel that not only her life was in danger but so was Inuyasha's. "I can't allow you to do this-" Kagome struggled to her feet.

"Oh? And how do you intend to stop me?"

Kagome didn't even know. She managed to stand but then Kikyo blasted her again and she hit the tree once more, she cried out in pain and then felt the vines on the tree wrap around her, paralyzing her.

"Good night, Kagome. I'll say hello to Inuyasha for you, right before I send him to hell, of course."

And then with a malicious, hostile smirk upon her face, she vanished. Kagome reached out but her arm fell limply to her side. Her head lolled to the side and she felt her world blacken.

'Inuyasha… watch out…you're… in danger.'

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes… well, Kagome's eyes that was now hers. Oh how she'd waited for this moment to come when she'd have control of a body again. Suddenly all the emotions Kagome was feeling became hers but Kagome's were so pure and innocent. She felt completely enthralled by Inuyasha's fucking, she absolutely loved it. But Kikyo hated it and suddenly, she was disgusted.

Her body was completely drenched with sweat. Between her thighs was so wet and nasty, she wanted to vomit. And Inuyasha's thick cock was still deep inside of her, his clawed hands on her ass, gripping. He was moving his hips, pushing into her even though she was certain he was asleep.

'What a nasty piece of refuse,' she thought and she used her arms to try and push him off but she realized Kagome's physical strength left much to be desired. No wonder the girl didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha and his lusts.

'If I can't push him off, I'll just have to wake him up and take control of this situation,' she spread her thighs and began to move her hips under him. She could feel his response instantly to her movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her mouth on his, dipping her tongue into his mouth she kissed him deeply and continued to fuck herself from beneath.

'Once he's awake, I can persuade him to let me on top of him,' She thought as she allowed her hands to run down his arms and torso and cup his hard, lean ass. She squeezed his backside and slapped them hard.

His eyes opened wide and he suddenly came all up inside of her.

'Perfect,' Kikyo thought and while in the throes of his passion she managed to push him onto his back and ride his cock.

Inuyasha groaned loudly as he thrusted up into her. He couldn't believe how she'd awakened him. She was a lot different from the first time, she'd been a bit shy and had only wrapped her arms and legs around him but this time, she'd kissed him, nearly put her tongue down his throat and her hands… holy shit, she'd touched him, caressed him, grabbed his ass and he nearly came then but it was the slap on his ass that did it for him. It was so unexpected, his cock jerked and all his cum came pouring out of him.

On top of that… well, on top of him now, she was going so hard on top of him he was already hitting another release. He roared out his passion as he tried to grab onto her hips, but she managed to take hold of his hands and put them above his head. She held him there as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha roared.

"You like that?" She asked him. "Huh Inuyasha? You like my sweet sex?"

"Yes! Oh fuck!" Inuyasha's back arched as another release erupted over him. He shouted in pleasure so loudly the glass windows in the room cracked.

She was so different. It was so intense. Oh god, if this sex got any better he'd die from it. He opened his eyes and saw her breasts bouncing, he suddenly wanted to suck on those tiny little nipples.

He rose up and caught one into his mouth. Kikyo gasped to hide her disgust at this and then he overpowered her and managed to sit up, pushing himself even deeper within her. His arms wrapped around her in an embrace and he allowed her to continue fucking him with no help from him. He loved her in control.

Kikyo hid the sneer on her face by burying her face into his hair. The scent was so disgustingly familiar. Putting her arms around him, she used her powers to pull him into unconsciousness.

"Say hello to hell for me," Kikyo reached for the silk white robe sash that Kagome had worn and used it to work a loop around Inuyasha's neck. She wished she had a dagger so she could stab him through the back a couple times, just like how he'd stabbed her in the back with his betrayal. But a sash was good enough, she supposed. Taking the two loose ends she began to squeeze it tightly around his neck and wrapped the excess around her hands for a tight, unrelenting hold. She'd stopped fucking him now that his world had gone black. The only thing that mattered now was his death.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Tetsu shot up from his slumber within the black pearl. Exiting Inutaisho's corpse, Tetsu froze. The clouds were turning red.

'Shit,' it was a sign of impending death. His master was in trouble. Pulling himself out of the black pearl and out of Inuyasha's eye he saw his master being strangled by Kagome.

But it wasn't Kagome he realized.

This woman's eyes were fierce and a murky dark brown shade, whereas Kagome's eyes were a bright clear blue.

'This is Kikyo,' Tetsu realized and saw that his master was unconscious. And what in hell could he do? Nothing but watch, he wasn't strong enough to create a barrier that could prevent Kikyo from harming his master. 'I have to do something though,' And so Tetsu tried to fly into Kagome's body but a barrier lifted and shocked the crap out of him. He felt like a bug that hit a zapper.

Dizzy, Tetsu did the only thing he could do. Swallowing his pride, he lifted his finger to his temple and contacted Soul.

"I thought I told you to rest," Soul replied to his call.

"Something's happened to Kagome,"

"What?"

"Just come or my Master will die," He said dropping his hand, breaking the connection. Damn he wished he was strong enough to protect his master on his own. Damn it.

Soul arrived half a minute later and exclaimed when she saw Inuyasha's face turning blue and purple from asphyxiation. She found Tetsu on the ground, burnt everywhere.

"Tess?" She went to him.

"Don't worry about me," Tetsu said. "You must help him. Kikyo's taken over Kagome's body somehow."

"What!" Soul turned back to see that the woman really wasn't Kagome, it was only Kagome's body.

"I don't know how it happened but something must've happened to Kagome for Kikyo to have taken over.

"Why that rotten bitch," Soul stood infuriated. "How dare she harm my master?!"

"Master?"

She looked back at him over the shoulder. "Surprise, surprise. Kagome's my master and it's about time she knows it."

"There's a barrier-"

"Thanks for the concern but this bitch's barrier is no match for me," Soul walked straight into Kagome's body.

Tetsu was suddenly calm. He felt deep within Soul would help his Master. Damn, what a woman. He recalled her anger, the way she flared up and it was such a bad time to have a hard-on but his body couldn't resist responding to such loyalty and concern.

'My Master, I have failed you for being so weak when you need me the most right now,' Tetsu said, bowing his head. 'But I've sent someone to help me. I hope that makes up for this failure.'

* * *

When Soul found Kagome, she was unconscious, bleeding, her robe torn to shreds. Kikyo had really done a number on her.

"Damn it," Soul went to her master and bending, she pulled out a leaf. Pressing it into Kagome's forehead she closed her eyes and began to recite an ancient healer's chant. Soon the cuts and wounds vanished and Kagome's eyes began to open.

"S- Soul?" Kagome's voice was soft and broken.

"You are okay Kagome," Soul said pulling out an arrow and using it to tear the vines away from Kagome.

"That woman she-"

"It's all right now," Soul told her, helping her to her feet.

"Inuyasha's in trouble," She said frantically. "I have to help him but my body- I can't take control of it."

"Of course you can," Soul said putting her hands on her hips. "All you need is a little help from your servant."

"Servant?" Kagome frowned.

Soul bowed, "At your service Master."

"Okay, I'm officially confused,"

"Don't be. I will explain later but first you have to save your mate from that heinous bitch," she said clipping her finger. Suddenly Soul transformed into a large bow and a quiver filled with arrows appeared on Kagome.

"Soul? What's going on?"

"Use me master to break out of this place," Soul said to her. "Where going to grab that bitch and put her back in her place. She had her chance to live. This is your time now."

"But Inuyasha loves her-"

"He thinks he loves her," Soul said. "You need to break out of here now or he will die. She's choking the life out of him as we speak."

Kagome's eyes widened and just the thought of Inuyasha dying just when he'd finally woken up caused a great overflow of energy within her. Kagome closed her eyes and with Soul in her hands, she began to shoot arrows up into the air of the white room she was in. Arrow after arrow she shot up and out until the room began to crack.

"Good Kagome, keep going you're soon free."

* * *

Kikyo felt as if something inside of her was breaking. Suddenly her hands went slack and she could no longer tighten the sash.

"Oh no," Kikyo suddenly moved away from Inuyasha and she felt her entire body began to expel a strange power from deep within. In an instant, Kikyo felt her soul beginning to draw back into the body.

"No, no! I'm not finished here!" Kikyo wrapped her arms around herself, trying desperately to fight this wave of energy.

Then Inuyasha's eyes opened, his breath coming out in rough pants. Putting his hand to his neck, he felt the sash and the blood.

"Ki- Kikyo?" When he glanced at her, all he saw was black. Where was his light? Why did he suddenly feel so lonely, so betrayed.

'Oh no!' Kikyo jumped off of Inuyasha and he watched as she scrambled out of the room.

With a cough, Inuyasha tried to focus on what had just happened. Had Kikyo tried to kill him? Just the thought made him want to vomit. It couldn't be. She loved him. Didn't she?

"Master-"

Inuyasha looked down on the floor and saw the man from his dream. "You're- you're real."

"Master, you- you must go after her," Tetsu said.

Inuyasha pulled the sash from his neck and saw the blood; he squeezed it as a deep rage of understanding came over him. She didn't love him. She'd just used his need to fuck to get close to him. "Damn her!"

"Master, you must retrieve her or else-"

"Like hell I will! That fucking bitch can leave, I don't care!" Inuyasha exploded getting out of the bed and then all of a sudden, a shot of pain went through up through his pinky finger. His legs gave out under him and pain shot through every nerve in his body. He screamed.

"Master!"

"What's happening?" Suddenly Inuyasha felt his demon blood begin to take over. His eyes began to change from gold to red and turquoise, his fangs and claws lengthened and his roar became even deeper, more animalistic.

"Master, your mate is in danger and so are you," Tetsu said recognizing the spell he'd cast over Inuyasha and his mate using their individual hair strands. This situation was dire. "You're bonded to each other. This bond it's- it's powerful. If you don't go after her… you both will die."

Inuyasha's fists balled, he was trying desperately to fight his demon's blood but he could feel that the farther Kikyo got away from him, the harder it became. He saw the darkness drawing near.

"I don't understand this shit!" Inuyasha growled.

"Master please, you must get the Little Maiden," Tetsu struggled to lift himself up on his elbows. He was so weak, it was pathetic.

"Little Maiden?"

"Kagome. She is your mate," Tetsu told him. "You need her. Your demon will take over if you don't have her."

"Kagome? I don't know…" he stopped as he remembered his dream and Tetsu telling him that his mate was The Chosen One, and that her name was Kagome Higurashi. Looking down at Tetsu, he knew now that it hadn't been just a dream. "But isn't that Kikyo?"

"Please Master," Tetsu's eyes began to shut. "Get her. She will die if she gets too far out of range."

"What?"

"I will have it all explained, but first you must get her," Tetsu's eyes then completely closed and he turned into a shapeless form and entered Inuyasha's right eye. "I will try to hold back your demon, now go Master. She needs you as you need her."

Inuyasha felt his demon draw back within him. His fangs and claws went back to normal and he felt his pupils react, they'd changed back. Getting up Inuyasha went to the window and jumped out. It didn't matter if he was buck ass naked, all that mattered was getting that female and making her explain what the fuck was going on because if she wasn't Kikyo he wanted to know who the fuck she really was.

* * *

Kikyo screamed. She'd made it to an alleyway and collapsed when she felt a pain in her pinky finger. Blood suddenly began to gush from a deep mortal wound on her chest. She didn't know where the hell it had just come from.

"What's going on here?"

Unable to take the overwhelming pain she was feeling, Kikyo drew back into her safe haven within Kagome. If her soul was a bit stronger, if Kagome's body was truly hers, she probably would've been able to handle what was happening but she knew she couldn't. When she reached the place where she'd left Kagome's soul, she found that Kagome wasn't where she'd been left.

'I'm not surprised,' Kikyo sighed. "You can have this weak pathetic body back Kagome!"

"Why thank you, I think she will have it back," Then Soul appeared and slapped Kikyo so hard in the face, it sent Kikyo flying into a white wall. Upon impact the wall cracked and Kikyo dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god Soul!" Kagome suddenly ran over to Kikyo, she was breathing. "Did you have to hit her so hard?"

"That damn bitch should be happy that's all I did," Soul growled. "Now get out of here, you need to get back to Inuyasha before your insides fall out of your gut."

"What?"

Soul pushed her so hard, Kagome screamed and closed her eyes.

When she opened them back, she was lying in an alleyway bleeding out. The pain hit her so hard, she screamed and it was this scream that passed her lips seconds before Inuyasha picked her up into his arms.

"Inu-" She blacked out.

* * *

That's all for today.

I'm out.


	14. Chapter 13: A Mate's Vow

Hey guys!

Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it so much! I was beginning to feel like a girlfriend that spends all day getting dressed up for a hot date and when her sexy boyfriend finally sees her, he doesn't say anything. lol. I don't feel like that anymore. My reviewers are great boyfriends! Again, thank you for the reviews!

To: LittleMissInuKag- I'll think about writing a valentine fic but I'm not making any promises. I usually write when I'm inspired so hopefully some inspiration will hit and I can pull out that steamy valentine one shot or something for you!

Now, I hope this chapter makes sense! This chapter did take forever to write. The first time I wrote it, I got to page 10 and then scrapped the last 7 pages to write it all over! **This is a very, very important chapter** and I wanted to make certain everything was right before I moved on.

I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are freaking awesome! You keep up the great reviews and I'll keep up the posting! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 13: A Mate's Vow… to Never Love Again?**

Inuyasha felt his demon completely draw back in him and his spirit calmed upon holding this girl. The darkness faded completely and all he saw was light, all he felt was some deep, strange emotion he couldn't readily identify. She was bleeding out; Inuyasha was certain she'd die if he didn't take care of her immediately.

The thought of her dying brought on a crippling fear of him being alone again. He thought of the darkness that would consume him if she ever left. Something had shifted within him.

Now, all he seemed to care about was making sure this girl, his light, was okay. He didn't really get what was going on, all he knew was one moment he was having a world-shattering fuck and then the other he was being choked to death.

Upon gaining consciousness the girl sprinted out of the room, and he'd felt the darkness swamp him suddenly. His body became weak and the demon blood rushed to the surface. Only Tetsu, the soul of the sword he'd inherited, had been able to tamp his demon down long enough for him to go after the girl. And now he was here with her and his demon was calmed.

He needed her.

And it was more than just for hot fucking.

He needed her there with him… always.

Damn. He was fucking screwed.

"Kagome!"

Suddenly a brown skinned woman, slim as a stick with a big leaf covered ass and tits appeared and rushed over to the girl in his arms.

"Oh Kami no, this can't be happening!" Soul tried reaching out but Inuyasha snarled.

He didn't know who the hell this woman was but as he didn't know her, he definitely didn't trust her.

The woman stopped and stared at him. "Please, you must save my master. She's mortally wounded."

"You're the being I sensed before. Why were you watching us? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked standing to his feet, the naked girl pulled close to his naked body.

"Please I will explain everything, but first you must take her back and let me care for her," The woman said.

"You?" He frowned.

"I'm somewhat of a healer," She said. "Let us go, Kagome's human you know. Too much blood loss can be fatal."

Fatal.

Death.

Inuyasha nodded and sprinted down the street, passing people like the wind until he reached the mansion. He didn't bother going through the door, instead he jumped up to the window he'd exited through and trudged to the bed.

Resting the girl, Kagome, on it, he began inspecting her wounds. It was one large slice that went from her right shoulder, through the valley of her breasts and ending at her side. It was a wound that would definitely have been fatal if it was deep enough. Luckily it wasn't.

The woman appeared half a second later holding a glass of something pee-colored. When she tried to get close, Inuyasha growled. His warning for her to stay the fuck back.

"This is a potion made from the bark of Ages, a spiritual time tree," The woman said. "Please if she drinks this-"

"That shit's not needed. I can heal her myself," He was her mate after all. Inuyasha leaned over Kagome's body and began licking the wound clean of germs and blood. Damn, even the taste of her blood hardened him. He inhaled deeply, putting his base urges under complete submission so that he could aid her.

He closed his eyes as his tongue moved between her breasts. Her flesh knitted and healed automatically under his administration, when he was done with the wound he checked her over completely making certain she was completely healed. He stared at her for a long while, wondering when she would open her eyes.

He wasn't a very patient man.

Half-man.

Half-breed.

Hanyou.

He frowned as a wave of disgust rushed over him. He hated that title with every ounce of his being. So had Kikyo. That's why she'd wanted to use the Shikon Stone to turn him completely human. She hated that the blood of a demon ran through his vein.

But he hated that human blood ran through his veins. He loved his mother, who'd died when he was very young, wholeheartedly but he hated being so weak. That's why he desired power and when he'd heard of the Shikon Stone he went after it. And then his human blood caused him to fall in love with a woman who betrayed him and went to King Naraku the demon that beat him for hundreds of years and then threw him into the Swallow so his soul could wonder for another couple hundreds of years.

He'd been consumed by complete and utter loneliness. The black around him had begun to seep into him, contaminating him thoroughly. But even in the Swallow, tainted by evil, putrid demon auras, he still loved Kikyo with everything he had, every ounce of his being. She was the only woman who had accepted and loved him and even though she eventually betrayed him down the line, his human blood held onto that feeling of acceptance and love. He couldn't remember much of anything about his time in the Swallow, but he'd dreamt of that woman continuously and wondered when he'd be able to see the light again and then… he saw it.

His lost soul had managed to find his body and enter its familiar confines once more. He'd stayed there for who knew how long and then he saw the light again and this time through his own eyes and it was this beautiful girl.

He thought it had been Kikyo but now he could see he was completely wrong. This girl was younger, fresher looking. Innocent. As if she knew absolutely nothing about the world.

"She doesn't."

Inuyasha's head turned to the woman who was sitting on the windowsill staring out. "What'd you say?"

"My master doesn't know much about the world, she is as you think she is… innocent."

"And you are?" Inuyasha sat on the floor next to the bed and eyed the beautiful woman.

"Maybe you should put something on…" she threw him the robe he'd discarded in the frenzy that had consumed him earlier. He threw it on top of his cock and nearly groaned when he felt the smooth fabric caress it like a soft hand. "My name is Soul- the Mistress of Wisdom, Knowledge and Understanding. I am an assistant of time but I am also a Soul Servant. That girl is my master. I thank you for saving her."

"Soul Servant? You mean like Tetsu?" Inuyasha asked as he focused on listening out for any changes in the girl's breathing and heartbeat.

Soul nodded. "I'm exactly like him."

"He's the soul of a sword. What are you a soul of?"

"A time tree, called Ages," she told him. "Would you like to know more about my Master? Maybe her name so you can stop calling her 'the girl'?"

Inuyasha didn't like her reading his mind but knew there was no way he could block her out so he said, "What is it?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," she informed him. "She's just turned sixteen today and has fulfilled one of her most important duties as the Transcender of Time." Knowing she'd have to explain she continued, "Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo- Priestess of the Veil."

"She tried to kill me," Inuyasha said touching his neck, the wound was gone but the thought still made his neck burn. Even in death she hated him.

And at this moment, he hated her for trying to throw him back into the blackness.

"Yes," Soul nodded remembering the bitch slap she'd given Kikyo for harming her master. "She's a vengeful spirit. I have ideas as to why she wishes your death but there are certain things I cannot say so forgive me for not-"

"I can care less for the reason," he said. He'd never forgive her for what she'd tried to do to him. He'd finally found the light and she wanted to take that away from him. She was the one who betrayed him, he should be the angry one in this shit. "What does this girl have to do with anything?"

"She was tasked with a very important duty-"

"Yeah you said that already, get on with it," He cut her off, impatience taking over. Why wasn't this girl, Kagome, waking up? He sat up and looked over her again, she appeared to be fine, her heart was beating, her breathing was stable, he didn't smell anything wrong.

"She's probably tired," Soul told him. "She's had quite a busy day today."

"You said something about a duty," he reached out to move a few strands off of her face. She was so beautiful, she made him ache to touch her. "What was it?"

"To save you,"

* * *

Kikyo woke with a sore cheek, a crick in her neck and a throbbing back. That damned soul servant had only punched her but there was such a bite in the attack Kikyo's entire soul shut down.

Holding out her hand she called the Shikon Stone to her. It appeared in her palm and absorbed her wounds. She and the Stone had quite the connection. She protected it while in the Swallow and now in return it healed her soul.

Finally able to move, Kikyo stood and wondered around the white room, the warmth of the Shikon Stone comforting her. As she walked, she thought about Kagome. The girl was powerful… that much was obvious, since she had someone like Soul. And that mating bond between her and the filthy hanyou was even more powerful.

"What can I do to escape this prison, Shikon?" Kikyo asked the Stone. She yearned for the outside world, after taking control of Kagome's body she realized just how badly she wanted to live in the outside world again.

"The answer to that is simple, Priestess," The Shikon replied.

"Do enlighten me," she said waving her hand across the whiteness, the forest reappeared. Jumping up into her tree, she lounged in it and waited for a reply.

"You must stop seeking your revenge against the half-breed."

Kikyo did not like the response. With a frown she opened her mouth to protest but the Shikon spoke again.

"Do as I say. Let the half-breed and your reincarnation do as they wish. Let nature take its course and when the time is right, we will strike. But for right now, all we can do is wait for the opportunity."

"I don't understand,"

"Don't worry, you will."

* * *

"It is my duty to look out for her wellbeing, and I can tell you now, I was not in agreement with you mating her but… my master is quite stubborn and selfless and wanted to help you in any way she possibly could. So, without knowing anything about you but your name, she gave you something she had no idea she had." Soul informed Inuyasha.

"What?"

"My master has lived an extremely sheltered life so she knows nothing about mating," she said. "And as you can see from the sheets…"

Inuyasha looked and saw the red blood stain. He flushed. "Why would she do that? She doesn't even know me,"

"Trust me I said that," Soul said, "but like I said, she's stubborn, selfless and extremely stupid. Honestly, I don't think you're worth getting her ass kicked from pillar to post by the soul of your dead first love."

Inuyasha grimaced and stared down at the wounds. Did Kikyo do this somehow? One part of him was adamant not to believe she could do something like that but the other part knew deep down she'd done something. "So Kikyo really lives inside of her?"

"Yes, Kagome is what you would call a reincarnation of her" Soul's face twisted in displeasure. "You need to let her go and move on," she said. "Kagome is your mate,"

"Don't you start with that shit now," Inuyasha ground out.

Now that he could clearly see her he realized she only slightly resembled Kikyo. Only her coloring was the same. Kagome was a bit thicker than Kikyo. He found he liked that little bit more of flesh, it gave him something to hold onto as he fucked her and her ass… damn, he could worship that piece of her forever.

But this wasn't the time. He had serious shit to straighten out and he had to make it clear he would never love her. Kikyo, even though she'd nearly killed him, was his world and had been for centuries. That wasn't going to change just cause her reincarnation was nowhere.

"Your servant did say you were going to be difficult," Soul frowned upon hearing his thoughts.

"What?"

She pointed to her head. "Thanks to your mating my master, I have access to the thoughts running through your head."

"I figured that out already," Inuyasha turned away. "I'm never loving anyone again." He vowed. "I gave all of it to Kikyo and she betrayed me. I have no more to give, not even to a reincarnation."

"All right then," Soul sighed, "But you realize that she is your mate and you can't leave her?"

He remained silent, just watching Kagome breathe. She really was beautiful but… he didn't deserve her. If anything, he should leave…

"You realize that should either of you try to leave one another, death will befall you both?"

Inuyasha's eyes focused on Soul. "How is that possible?" he asked recalling the way the pain had shot through his finger and caused him to keel over in pain. His demon had begun to take over then and only by finding Kagome and pulling her into his arms did his demon pull back and settle calmly within him. The darkness had turned to light upon touching her.

"It's a Mating Spell," Soul said. "It's a powerful enchantment that ties two mates together making it impossible for them to leave each other."

"Okay, I'm confused,"

"I knew you would be so how about we wait until Kagome wakes, then I'll explain," Soul got up and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha stared at her retreating back.

"Kagome will wake soon thanks to your healing abilities," Soul said. "I am going to make her something warm to eat and prepare her a bath."

"Oh and what will I do?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"How about you do the same?" Soul asked staring him over. He was buck ass naked with only a robe over his loins and he obviously didn't care until he looked down and really took in his scarred body.

He suddenly felt self-conscious. God… he was a mess.

But she hadn't cared about that. She'd seen him naked all over and still she allowed him between her thighs.

Fuck.

He grew thicker at the thought that his physical appearance meant nothing to her. Reaching out, he licked his lips. He'd completely forgotten about Soul in the room. Kagome was breathing gently, obviously asleep, he wanted to jump on her and wake her up in the most basic of ways he could think of.

"No fucking."

Inuyasha broke out of his lusty haze and turned his attention to her. "How about you get out?"

"She's tired. Let the girl have some rest will you?" Soul glared at him. "She's been through a lot today."

"And I've been through a lot for centuries," Inuyasha growled at her. It really wasn't that wench's business what he did with his mate and when he did it.

"You don't even care about her! You even vowed not to love her and yet you think its okay to jump on her whenever you want! You inconsiderate bastard!"

"She's my mate, so shut the fuck up and get the fuck out!" Inuyasha barked.

"Oh Kami I give up!" Soul threw her hands up in the air, Inuyasha was just so stubborn. "Just do whatever you want!" Then she vanished out of the room.

* * *

Soul was furious at Inuyasha, she might not have shown it but she was bubbling all over with rage. "I can't believe him! I knew Kagome should never have mated him! Now look what's happening! He thinks she's just a cumhole! And how dare he make such a vow?" she balled her fists. "My master deserves to be loved. I won't allow this."

"What do you intend to do?"

Soul recognized Tetsu's voice. "You're supposed to be resting,"

"I am," he said. "I don't need to sleep to recuperate you know."

"You're master needs a kick up his ass," She growled at him. "Can you believe it? He won't even give Kagome the time of day and yet he thinks to fuck her like everything's okay! He won't even let her rest!"

"I heard him and there's no need to worry, he won't fuck her in her sleep. He's a lot more considerate than he comes off to be,"

"Oh that makes me happy!" She rolled her eyes.

"Also, I would ask that you try to understand him as he is right now," Tetsu said. "He's been hurt before so he doesn't want to hurt again."

"Boo hoo, that was centuries ago!" Soul huffed. "If he keeps that up, he's going to hurt Kagome and I'll be damned before I let that happen."

"Love hurts sometimes,"

"Oh don't get philosophical with me, Tess!" Soul shouted. "My master's going to be hurt before she can even recognize what love is! I won't allow this. I'm going to talk some sense into her."

Suddenly Tetsu appeared in a cloud of smoke. When the fog cleared, he was standing tall and almost intimidating before her.

Eyes wide open, Soul gasped at the sight of him. He wore tattered clothing and he had all the signs of one who has been run ragged and overworked. But she could tell he was handsome with those dark eyes and sleek lines and Kami he was big. Lean in structure but tall and a lot wider in the shoulders.

"At last we meet,"

She went red from her roots to the top of her head. "Y- you're supposed to be resting, not coming here-"

"I could feel great anger seeping from your veins," he said his voice silken and warm.

"I am angry," she said gazing down at her bare feet.

"I didn't take you to be shy," He asked circling her like a lion.

She glared at him. "I'm not shy at all," she said. Honestly, no male had ever looked at her the way he was looking now. It was doing funny, unexplainable things to her insides.

"Hmm?" His hand reached out to touch her very tiny waist.

Electricity shot straight through her making her jump and wetness pool between her thighs. Kami, if only his touch could do this to her, she'd die when it came to the sex.

"Sensitive?"

"I'm angry, don't touch me. Your master is a jackass," she glared at him.

"I agree," Tetsu smiled. She was red all over. "What do you intend to do?"

Soul crossed her arms and stared him down. "I'm going to tell my Master to stop fucking the guy."

"They're mates," he said nonchalantly. "She won't be able to stop it,"

"I won't allow him to hurt her," she told him.

"You should allow her to make her own decisions though,"

"You're pissing me off," she frowned.

"I don't mean to," he said approaching her, reaching out and gently taking her tiny body into his arms. "Leave them alone Soul, everything will turn out all right."

She let out a deep sigh as she smelled him. He smelled like wood and steel… it was comforting. Damn he felt good.

"Well?"

She gazed up at him. "Kiss me and I'll think about it- leaving them alone that is."

He didn't have to be asked twice. Leaning down, Tetsu's mouth angled over her soft lips and he devoured her, consumed every crevice of that sweet opening. Her hands grabbed onto his ponytail pulling it loose from its confines. His hands grabbed onto all that sweet ass and pulled her core up to his. If he wasn't so weak, he'd have loosed his pants and plunged right in but at present, kissing was all he could manage to do without too much exertion.

When he pulled away, she was panting and flushed and liquid in the palms of his hands. He didn't want to let go. Not yet. She was so warm and sexy. But he had to. He felt pain rushing through him. One hour of rest after centuries of holding up a barrier wasn't nearly enough time to recover.

As if sensing his need to rest, Soul let his hair go and inhaled deeply, "I guess I can leave them for now," she said turning from him. "But only because that kiss was the best I ever had."

"Thank you,"

"Now get out of here before I kick your ass in place of your master's," she folded her arms under her throbbing breasts and didn't look back at him.

"I'd rather kiss your sweet ass,"

Then he closed the distance between them, staying behind he swiftly reached out and under her skirt he squeezed her backside. She gasped in shock and turned to slap him but all she hit was air and she heard him laughing.

'Goodnight for real this time,'

When he was truly gone, Soul had to slap herself from grinning from ear to ear. God that guy was everything she fantasized about, his scent, his taste and appearance would stay with her until they met again. He'd branded her ass with his hand, how hot his touch. It made her quiver.

Damn him for not being fully recovered; now she would continually think about him until then and have no way to take out her frustration. She couldn't even keep herself preoccupied with keeping Inuyasha away from Kagome because she'd promised to leave them and let nature do what it did best, run its course.

Damn.

* * *

When Soul had left, Inuyasha was a lot more confused than he could ever remember being. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he couldn't resist leaning down over Kagome and inhaling her intoxicatingly fresh scent.

It was mixed with his.

It pleased him to no end.

Damn, I'm fucking screwed.

"I don't understand you," Inuyasha cupped her warm cheek. "How could you give yourself to someone like me?" He wondered. "I'm scarred and undoubtedly fucked in the head. I- I'm not even a pure blooded anything and yet-"

"Doesn't matter,"

Inuyasha pulled his hand back and Kagome's eyes opened. In those deep blue pools, he saw a different version of him, a better, happier version. His heartbeat sped in his chest. Maybe… just maybe he could find peace with her. He might not love her but he damn well knew he loved fucking her and she was beautiful, and she didn't care that he was just a scarred Hanyou. That's all that mattered, love didn't need to be in their equation. Love fucked things up anyway.

"You're crazy," he said looking away from her, embarrassed at being caught emotional.

"Maybe," Kagome gave him a small smile and reached out for his hands. "You saved me, didn't you?"

He turned bright red and didn't dare to look at her; she was doing funny things to his insides- her and that pretty smile. "Yeah what of it?"

He took his hands and put it to her lips and kissed them once. "Thank you so much,"

His eyes widened and he felt his cock stand up- as if it wasn't at full attention from the moment she smiled. "I- I didn't do nothing,"

"Funny, I didn't take you to be so modest," Her smile this time turned into a full grin. Damn the girl for being so damn hot.

"Stop or else I'm gonna fuck you again," he warned her, his gold eyes intensifying.

Her eyes opened wide and then she put her hands to her face and began to rub her body all over.

"What is it?"

"Kikyo," she seemed to bounce up onto her knees and continued rubbing her hands all over her smooth, white skin…

"Shit," Inuyasha pounced on her and melded his mouth to hers. Kissing her deeply, furiously, he swallowed all of her gasps. When he pulled away his eyes were on fire.

"Inu-"

"I tried not to jump you but damn it, you fucking teased me, touching yourself like that," he growled at her and nibbled on her ear.

"I- I'm sorry,"

"Too late for that, I want you," he growled again and rubbed his cock between her thighs.

"You want me?" She stared down at him as his tongue trailed down to her breast and he sucked on it.

"I said that didn't I?" He grazed her lightly with his fangs and she moaned.

"A- are you sure it's me you want though?" Kagome asked and he froze.

Inuyasha pulled his head up and stared at her, "what do you mean?"

"Aren't I just a replacement for Kikyo," she asked softly. "I met her… in my dreams I guess. She- she took over my body and-"

Inuyasha released a furious growl and kissed her harshly.

"Inu-"

"I admit it," he said. "I thought you were Kikyo but now I can see that you aren't."

"Oh…" Kagome looked away feeling a whole lot of disappointment.

"You're my mate, not Kikyo," he sighed. Her blue eyes locked onto his and he continued, "And mates fuck…" Of course, he didn't intend to tell her he really just wanted to stay bathed in her light. Fucking was just a massive incentive for staying with her.

"Oh so… you don't mind doing it with me?" she asked shyly and felt his cock get even harder, she reddened.

He shook his head, "we have a lot of shit to sort out and… I should clear up now that I'm not going to fall in love with you,"

She blinked at him. "Love me?"

He nodded. "I can't give you that. I gave it all away a long time ago and... anyway, I can't love you- I won't. I just want to put that out there."

"Oh," Kagome frowned, she was confused. "Then shouldn't you do this 'fuck' thing with her?" She couldn't describe the feeling she felt when they fucked; it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It was intense and so deep, she wasn't sure if it could be done between two people who weren't in love, whatever that was.

"She's dead," he said. "I know she lives in you and all that shit but… it's different now. You're my mate not her. And as your mate, I have the right to fuck you whenever I want. Are you okay with that? No emotional attachments. If you think you're falling in love, you need to tell me and I'll leave."

"Leave?" Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Leave and go where?"

"I don't know but I'll be really angry if you fall in love with me so don't do it." He said. "I only want fucking between us." He was never going to put himself in that painful position of falling in love and then having his heart torn apart by it.

Well, Kagome didn't really know what this love thing was. Being sheltered for so long was really starting to irritate her because she was certain she'd know a lot more if she hadn't been. But she could see that Inuyasha didn't want it and she didn't want to hurt him like that. Also, because she didn't know what it was, she was certain she wasn't going to fall in love with him or get him to be in love her.

She stared at him and saw it all in his expression. This love thing was bad. It was creating a very dark ring around him and the frown on his face made her want to wipe it off. She wanted him to smile and be happy and surrounded by light. That's all she wanted. That would make her completely happy.

"All right then," Kagome gave him a big smile.

Inuyasha's heart flipped. "Okay? You mean you're all right with this arrangement?"

She nodded and then with a blush she asked, "We can do this 'fuck' thing right?" She didn't want to give up the good feeling she felt in his arms.

"Yeah, all the time. We're mates so it's normal for us," he said hardly believing his ears.

"All right then," Kagome nodded again, "I'm okay with this."

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. "I want you now," the words rumbled in his chest.

"I- I can tell," she whispered.

"Good, now get wet," he licked her ear and rubbed her sex until it drenched his hand, by then he was already on edge. Grabbing his cock he began to put it in her.

Kagome moaned and wrapped herself around him. He noticed she didn't touch him like she had before and connected that to Kikyo… she'd only done that so he could let his guard down and kill him. He sighed, he wanted her to touch him though and grab at him. He really liked that… he felt needed. Her screams and panting for more made him feel like a king, like he was more than just wanted.

"Hey," he nuzzled her ear.

"Y- Yes," Her eyes were closed so she could better concentrate on accommodating his large thick length.

"I want you to… touch me," he said a bit roughly, he was so on edge, he had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from losing it completely.

"Touch you?"

"Yeah, I- I really want that," He'd been without physical attachment for so long, he craved her hands on him. "And scream my name."

Her eyes went a little wide and she was clearly embarrassed but he felt her hands move on his shoulders and his back. He felt her tiny feet rub his calves and then those tiny hands found his backside and she squeezed.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to just feel her tiny hands touching him like that. It was so intimate and it made his cock jerk even harder in her. When she used her nails to lightly rake him, he was gone.

He grabbed her legs, spread them even wider apart and began to fuck her like an animal.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned and held on as his hips worked, she couldn't even keep her hands on his backside, how fast he was going, instead she grabbed onto his shoulders and felt him press his face into her neck. He pumped and pumped and all she could do was close her eyes and moan.

Then she was screaming and gasping and begging him to keep going because she was reaching that wonderful high again.

They were both so close.

So close.

So fucking close.

And then a bucket of cold water crashed onto them and they sputtered apart.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha roared so loudly his cock exploded and cum splattered all over Kagome's face, breasts, stomach, sex and inner thighs. Inuyasha was enraged; he'd wanted all of that soaking her womb.

Inuyasha glanced around but all he saw was a bucket hanging off the bed and a string leading out the door. He shot to the door, bare-assed and Kagome sat up and watched as Inuyasha rose hell on Soul, the obvious culprit standing in the hall. She was feeling seriously disappointed and frustrated for losing that wonderful high.

"I told you to have at her after she's bathed, eaten-"

"I should fucking kill you!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome, not liking the sound of that, got up with the wet sheet and went to Inuyasha who was in the hall.

"You damn fucking annoying piece of-"

Kagome hugged him from behind and he froze in mid-sentence. "Calm down, my mate."

Inuyasha nearly melted at the 'my' part. He suddenly cooled and turned to her. Grabbing her up into his arms he looked over his shoulder. "Bother us again and I'll use you as firewood."

"The bathroom's the third door on the left," Soul sang knowing it would annoy the crap out of him.

Inuyasha growled and they entered the bathroom, the door slamming loudly behind them.

* * *

And so they'd come to an arrangement. They would do as mates did- fuck. But there would be no emotions to complicate things. At least, that's what they both thought.

'Idiots', Soul thought as she pulled out a leaf inspired Beats by Dre headset and set it to that Clarkson girl crooning about the Trouble with love.

Damn that girl could sing.

* * *

Okay so I've finally found an inspirational song for my Inu/Kag couple- Kelly Clarkson's Trouble with Love. When I remembered this song I was like damn, this works so freaking well with the story. The entire song can be about Inuyasha and his experience with love but the second stanza is definitely all the way Inuyasha. Since Kagome knows nothing about love, it'll get hella interesting when she finds out about it and wants it and wants him to feel it too.

Inuyasha's Stanza:

Now I was once a fool, it's true

I played the game by all the rules

But now my world's a deeper blue

I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too

I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend

Said love wasn't worth the pain

But then I hear it call my name

**Don't own lyrics. Kelly Clarkson's song Trouble with Love.

Oh yeah! I'm loving it guys. And the good thing about this is, I know it gets even better. I'm brimming with ideas and can't wait to get them all down for you! If this chappie doesn't make sense please tell me so I can explain. Thank you!

Inuluver1990 goes to write even more.


	15. Author's Note: This Might Be Bad Guys AH

OMG! OMG! OMG GUYS! This is kinda bad! Okay not Kinda, it might be really bad!

So I spent the afternoon by my best friend who I secretly call the "Plothole Police". I printed out this story and gave it to her a day ago. She finished reading it today so we sat down and we were talking about it.

I, of course, told her that I was only writing for fun. You know, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing and enjoying myself which I really am.

Anyway, that girl can sniff a plothole from a mile away and by the time we finished talking I noticed there were a million holes in the story. In my defense, I really didn't know the direction of the story until a few chapters ago. Now I know where I want it to go but the first few chapters needs some tweakage.

I love my bestie she should really become an editor. She makes me look at my stories from all angles; she's really damn good at analyzing stories.

So I'm leaving the decision to reboot the story in my reviewers' hands. I can make the story a lot better if I can go and fix the holes in the plot. However, if you guys are okay with the story as it is now then I can just keep going (the plot holes honestly won't interrupt the plot I have in my head already). However, if you guys think it's better for me to go back and fix the story then I'll be happy to go back and fill in the holes.

If you also want, I can post all the holes she found and you guys can have fun figuring out how to fill them all in without a rewrite. Oh and decide if it's best I rewrite. (My integrity as I writer may be at stake!)

If you guys are okay with the story as it is (you know, a story written out of fun, nothing serious and technical), I'll post the next chapter because I wrote it when I was at work and it's ready!

Thank you guys, please tell me what you think I should do. I really don't want to disappoint you guys because I love you all soooooo much and I value your opinions!

Inuluver1990


	16. Chapter 14: The Strongest Mating Bond

All right guys with those awesome reviews I've decided to just continue the story as it is! Because knowing me, if I go back to edit I will get bored with this story (somehow) then I'll begin to think it's crap and then I'll give up on it. But I don't want that! I want to plow straight ahead with what I have (of course I'll be a lot more mindful with the plot so I don't get anymore holes) and I want to finish this story! I will finish it guys!

So all of your support and reviews are really helpful! I want to thank:

**ShadowInu19-** I read your review last night and I was like yay! Someone wants me to continue! Thank you so much, I went to bed happy.

**Warm-Amber92-** I went to sleep after I saw Shadow's review and when I woke up I saw yours and I was overjoyed! I've decided not to tweak the first chapters until I finish the story completely! Thank you for your review!

** -** It's like you know me personally. Like I said up top, if I rewrite I lose motivation so thank you for your review it really helped me in my decision to continue as the story is for now. As for posting the plot holes I mention what I will do about those below! Enjoy and thank you for your unwavering support.

**Fanficnewbiee-** I'm going to feed your selfishness by continuing with the story! There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. So yay! As for getting more reviews, I've got so many great ideas that I want to put into this story that I don't really need to go back and rewrite to gain more. You and all the other reviewers are so freaking awesome! You make me happy to be a writer. Thank you!

**Inu'sgirl4ever-** lol, I almost didn't get to put you here because I was literally about to post this chapter and then I checked the reviews again and saw your post so here you are! Honesty is the best policy so be selfish girl! I'm granting your wish by continuing on with the story. Thank you for the honest review, I appreciate it sooooo much!

You guys responded to my Author's Note and from what all of you said, I get a very powerful feeling that I need to just continue so here it is guys! The next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 14: The Strongest Mating Bond…of all time?**

* * *

Inuyasha left the bathroom with a naked and exhausted Kagome in his hands. She was fast asleep, her skin flushed and soft and clean, she looked as sweet as a peach… Kami knew she was edible enough.

He was quite proud of what he'd done to her in the bathroom. Good times. Entering the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and stared. She had such an amazing body, and so strong. He thought at one point she would break but she'd held up pretty damn well.

His hand reached out to rub her curvy little behind, her ass was fantastic. He couldn't stop staring at it, and she'd let him rub soap all over her- everywhere.

Every…where.

And then when she was clean, she bent over when he asked and let him eat her pussy out from behind.

Shit, he was hard again.

Inhaling deeply, he got up and smelled around the room. All he smelled was their sweat and essence. What a great scent. He forced himself to concentrate, clothes he needed clothes for them but this damned place was laid out so differently from what he'd known.

He already knew this was a completely different time but damn. He caught the scent of plastic, cotton and wool behind a door and opened it to see a whole shit load of clothes wrapped in plastic. Taking off the plastic, he found clothes and they were fucking weird.

Confused he just began pulling out whatever he could find and then he got even more confused because there were so many pieces.

"Inu- yasha?"

He looked out the room and saw Kagome sitting up, gravity pulling her awesome tits down. They were red and swollen. He'd sucked on those gorgeous nipples for at least an hour. Damn, just staring at her made him so fucking horny. He turned his eyes away.

"Inuyasha?"

And the way she said his name so soft and sleepily, it was a direct invitation to fuck her again. Taking another deep breath he said, "I'm here."

He listened to the sounds of her getting off the bed and then with a gasp he heard her drop. A tiny smile came onto his face, her legs were probably mush and couldn't keep her up.

"Are you all right?"

"I… I've fallen and I can't get up,"

He covered a laugh and walked out of the closet. He found her on the floor her legs under her, spread wide, her hands in front, looking like a little child.

When he reached her, she stared up at him with those big teary blue eyes through the curtain of her damn black hair, he found himself melting at the sight. What the fuck was she doing to him, looking all innocent when he'd been more than certain he'd fucked all that innocence out of her.

"You hurt?"

She shook her head, "I can't move."

"You shouldn't be moving," he said lifting her up from under her arms and depositing her gently on the bed. "Your body needs to recover."

"What about you?" she stared him over. Damn he looked good. He might be scarred but ever since his awakening, color had returned and his body seemed a little more muscular.

"My body's a lot stronger," he said. "Stay in bed, I'm going to get you something to put on… unless you want to stay like that." He wouldn't mind. He just knew he wouldn't be able to handle not jumping on her every couple seconds.

"I want whatever you want," she smiled at him and forced him to lean over and kiss her deeply. He devoured her mouth until she was sprawled on the bed, panting for air… and more of him.

"I like you like this," he told her, looking his fill. "But… if I don't get some clothes on you, I'll be more tempted to fuck you again." And he knew she shouldn't. his human half was saying let her rest, his demon side was saying fuck her again.

She flushed bright red under his heated gaze, "I- I don't mind."

Shit.

"I like it when you fuck me," she reached out for him. Just her touch nearly undid him.

"You're tired,"

She shook her head, "I-"

He kissed her again. "You need to rest,"

She stared at him and then nodded. "Can I stay like this then?"

He watched her lay out on the bed, all soft and so inviting. He turned his head away and spotted her robe. Retrieving it he handed it to her. "Here, wear this,"

"Okay," she got it on and laid back down but that made her even sexier.

"I'm going to find something to put on," He got up and went back to the closet. He stood frozen in the other room, hating himself for being so thoughtfully human when he really, really, really just wanted to have at her like a demon again. And she was so willing.

Inuyasha found a white weird looking piece of clothing that had three holes. He tried putting it on but realized he was doing something wrong so he walked out… still buck ass naked and saw Kagome sitting up smoothing her fingers through her hair, the robe slightly agape… teasing him.

"Mate," Inuyasha came to her holding the shirt out to her. "How to put this on?" More than likely she'd know considering she'd lived in this time for… damn he didn't even know how old she was. They had a lot to discover about each other… and learn.

"Oh come here," she opened her arms.

He didn't know what to do until she finally got him seated on the bed and her straddling his thighs. God, putting on clothes was almost sexier than taking them off… almost. She was mindful of his ears as she put the head piece on and then helped him get his arms through. She pulled it down over his lean, hard, defined chest.

He handed her the pants in his hand, it was blue and kind of tough. "What's that on the front?" He asked.

"This is a button and a zipper," she said showing him what each were. "These are called jeans. Let me help you, get up and face me."

He did as asked and was slightly embarrassed because his cock was pointing straight at her. It sure knew what it wanted.

"A- are you okay?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving his thick, throbbing length.

He felt himself ooze. Shit.

"It looks kind of painful. It's big too and the top is so red and stuff is coming out and all the veins…" she said mesmerized by the sight.

'This isn't going to work-' he grimaced.

"Can I touch it?"

He exhaled, took her hand and put it on him. It was so arousing watching her explore his cock. She licked her lips…he wondered how they'd feel around him. But he knew this wasn't the time. He prayed for strength. He didn't want to be thought of as inconsiderate to her. She was his mate and even though he really could fuck her through whenever he wanted, he still had a human side that knew when her body was at its limit.

'But surely it won't hurt to have that mouth on us,' his mind thought watching her finger trace along a throbbing vein.

"That's enough," he pulled away from her hand. "How to put the jeans on?"

He swore he saw a pout on her face, but then she smiled and held out the jeans so the back faced him and the front faced her.

"Just put one foot in each hole and pull them up over your… hips," she said and watched him cover himself, when he got to his hips, she boldly reached out for his hard length and put him in the pants. She heard him catch his breath as she fixed him. "Just making sure you're in properly… we don't want the zipper to catch on…" She rubbed her hand over him and looked him in the eye, "…all of this,"

Inuyasha growled. Damn tease. Couldn't she see how hard he was trying and she had to go right there and touch him and tease him and stare at him with those big blue eyes. He took hold of her chin and pressed his mouth to hers. When he parted they were both panting.

"You fucking tease," he growled. "Be happy I'm not like other demons…"

"Hmm? Did I do something wrong?" She wondered. She'd really just wanted to see if he was okay. In a few short hours, he'd become so close to her. She couldn't resist touching him… she really wanted him to come back between her thighs. She felt her inner muscles clench.

"No, you're doing everything right," he grumbled, "Too right." He could hardly believe they were newly mated. What the fuck. This bond was dangerously powerful.

She gave him a big smile. And damn, she looked so eager to please him and shit he wanted to take all that pleasure she was offering, but he again tamped it all down. Glancing out the window he saw the sun rising, he'd have her tonight… make it this evening. First, he needed to find out where they were and what that Mating Spell thing that stick bitch had told him about was. He'd been too horny to think of anything else, now he could think just a little bit more clearly. He could tell feel this was beyond normal between them.

Then suddenly, he heard her stomach growl and he turned back to look at her rubbing her belly. It didn't bring food to his mind though, but a pup that would look just like her popped into his head.

What a homey image it was. He'd always wanted a family. And with all the fucking they'd done, and all the fucking they were going to be doing, she'd always be with pup.

"I guess I'm hungry," she said softly.

"I smell something downstairs," He picked her up into his arms gently and stopped himself from inhaling her sweet arousal. She was just as horny as he was.

That was one of the best things about having a mate. Their sexual cravings sometimes equaled, surpassed or were almost equal to their mates. That's the reason she was so wet for him.

He was pleased. Her light warmed him, kept him from the darkness. He'd never let his bitch go… unless she fell in love of course, then he'd be fucking screwed.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and her head pressed against his chest, she could hear his strong heartbeat, smell his woody scent all over, so warm and oh God, that craving to have him kept rushing at her in waves.

It was odd. To think, a few hours ago she'd been vowing never to leave her house again and now she was so glad she'd left. She didn't know him, but she felt safe around him and he was her mate, whatever that was… maybe her husband except without the marriage? Maybe the fucking was the marriage. She didn't know, but she reveled in the safety of his arms.

Damn he smelled good. She rose to put her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Oh when would he fuck her again?

The scent of food hit her hard and suddenly, all the thoughts of him coming into her again and again shot straight to the back of her mind. She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Now all she wanted was food.

She was about to pull out of his arms, but he kept a strong hold on her. They entered the kitchen and saw Soul with an apron around her waist that read "#1 Chef".

"Oh so you two have finally decided to come down huh?"

Kagome blushed and was apologizing when Inuyasha growled at her, "Be happy we even came down stick bitch."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled a bit from him and frowned, "That's not nice. Soul is my friend and you should show a little more respect. She brought me to you."

"Keh," he found a chair and sat, keeping Kagome on his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you two about something very important," Soul said bringing two bowls of hot soup and resting it before them with two spoons.

"Really?" Kagome picked up her spoon and began to devour the soup just like Inuyasha was doing.

"It's about mating,"

Kagome's eyes lit and Inuyasha sensed her deep interest in the subject. It was a good sign. She wanted to understand what it was between them, connecting them. And he wanted to know why the hell when they separated too far apart from each other, his demon blood rushed to take over and Kagome ended up with fatal wounds over her beautiful body.

"Tell us," Inuyasha said already finished with his soup. He was still hungry though.

Seeing his eyes trail back to the pot, Soul brought it over and put it in front of him. Kagome was finished with hers and was also still hungry so she put more in their bowls and they continued eating as Soul started to explain.

"First things first," Soul said. "Kagome you and Inuyasha are mates. The way it happened is simple, you two fucked. Demons like Inuyasha mate for life-"

"I'm not a demon."

Kagome sensed his displeasure and leaned into him. "What are you?"

"A hanyou, a half-breed," he said just a little hesitantly.

"Exactly but the blood of a demon still runs deeply within you," Soul said. "As such, you two are bonded for eternity. Understand?"

Kagome nodded and continued eating her soup as Inuyasha stared at her.

"Doesn't that bother you?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "Bother me? No. Why?"

"You don't know me," he stated the obvious.

"I think I know you pretty well… you're gentle, kind and considerate. You've been hurt before, so you're cautious. You're blunt and get to the point of what you're saying. You've been alone for so long and even though it's a risk to take on another female considering your past, you're okay with me being you're mate. You're strong and have a very hot temper. Oh and your fucking makes me feel good all over."

Inuyasha went red and pulled his eyes from her. "You got all that in those couple of hours?"

"I got a bit more but we should continue," she said. "Your race or lack thereof isn't a problem for me."

He pressed his face into her back and nodded. This girl did the most amazing things to his spirit, his ego, his confidence.

"Now about this mating," Soul continued, she was sitting on top of the marble kitchen countertop. "You two are very strongly connected and so it is not suggested that you two separate out of each other's range."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because death will befall you both,"

The silence in the room was unnerving.

Parting would kill the two of them?

Inuyasha sensed her panic and pushed the pot aside, this wasn't the time for eating. He turned her so that she faced him but still straddled him. He wanted to see her face.

"It will be all right, mate," he said gently. "I have no thoughts of leaving you."

"But- but what happens if I fall in love?" She asked remembering his threat to do just that. "What is love anyway? I mean, I know I love my mom but I think we're talking about a whole new facet that I have no idea about. So if someone can tell me I'd appreciate it."

Soul was quick to jump in, "Love is-"

"Not important," Inuyasha interjected over Soul. "You don't need to know what love is Kagome. Just know it's not worth trying to achieve it. Okay?"

"Oh- okay," she nodded, confusion still written all over her face. She even felt disappointed. At one point she felt this love thing might be good but now she felt it was just bad... at least for her mate.

"Inuyasha you really should tell her-" Soul began.

"She's my mate," he growled at Soul. "If I don't want her falling in love with me then I don't. We have a fucking only relationship and that's how it's going to be. Right Kagome?"

Kagome stared at him. Was this really right? She wasn't exactly sure but she knew the consequences of not agreeing with him. He'd leave. That thought made an overwhelming sadness wash over Kagome. This was crazy, really crazy. She'd just met the guy but now she was connected so deeply, it didn't matter. She just wanted to be with him… all the time.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha focused on her.

"Soul, my mate and I have agreed," Kagome said. "He's been hurt before. I don't want to hurt him again. We're mates and fucking is what mates do. I don't know what this particular love is he talks about but if wanting it hurts him, then I don't want it. I'd do anything to make sure he's not put through that kind of pain again. Because I'm his mate and I feel like it's my duty to give him what he desires and make him happy."

'Like a mindless fucking zombie!' Soul wanted to scream. 'And what about your feelings, Kagome?' Soul thought, knowing full well that with Inuyasha fucking her and protecting her and staying in such close proximity to her, she would undoubtedly fall for him and then that'll cause very big problems for them both. 'This damned girl's selflessness and that damned guy's selfishness will clash and it won't be good. Oh Tetsu where the fuck are you when I need you stabbing some sense into your senseless master! They think they can control the force of love.'

'Let nature run it's course,' she remembered Tetsu saying something like that. He obviously thought that everything would be fine. She supposed she had to trust him in this. Yes, she always boasted about how wise and knowledgeable she was but truly, she didn't know everything. But she did know that love could be a very good thing and it could turn really bad, really fast.

'All I can do is stay by my master,' Soul thought. 'Just stay by her. I just need to be there when she wants someone to cry to. And of course, spread a little wisdom her way whenever needed. Okay, this is going to be okay.'

"All right then!" Soul jumped off the countertop and began to explain. "Kagome I hope you realize what a selfish bastard you've mated. You should've listened to me when I told you not to do what you did. Your selflessness may lead you to ruin. But what's done is done! You will have to live with your decisions and pray you don't regret it because this right here-" she pointed between the two of them. "This isn't like a human marriage where you can file for divorce or you can estrange each other. Let me tell you how serious this mating shit is between you two because I've never come across anything as strong as this."

"Kagome, Inuyasha know this and know this well, the moment one of you decides to leave, Inuyasha's demon half will come out and destroy him and Kagome- you're a funny case. Because you're mated to Inuyasha, you're fated to share the wounds he obtained when he was killed and thrown into the Swallow. Hence the reason that fatal mark that nearly split you in two and killed you in an alleyway."

"What?" Kagome was completely thrown for a loop.

"You're shitting up this explanation," Inuyasha growled and then turned Kagome to face him.

"Please Soul, I'm trying to understand and you said it so fast I…" she couldn't keep up or digest what had been said.

Soul took a deep calming breath and started over. "Kagome when Kikyo took over your body, she nearly tried to kill Inuyasha. When she realized you were fighting for control and that Inuyasha had awoken from her spell, she ran off. Inuyasha stayed in the room recovering from being almost choked to death. Are you two with me now?"

They both nodded.

"Then Inuyasha was informed by Tetsu, you remember him right?"

"Yes! Where is he?" Kagome wondered.

"He had to leave," Soul huffed.

"You know him? How?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, not liking she knew another male, even if he was his servant.

"Oh I met him in the Hollow ten years back… I was only six when soul pushed me in."

"Pushed?" Inuyasha was about to get up and rain hell down upon Soul but Kagome stopped him.

"She did it so that I could fulfill my duty."

"What duty could you possibly have at that young age?" He growled. "She pushed you in?"

"That's not the point," Kagome said quickly. "Point is, I landed safely on the ground and I saw you for the first time."

"Me?"

Kagome nodded. "You were wounded all over and you looked dead… I- I remember tweaking your ears," she leaned forward to rub them, they were so familiar. "You should thank her,"

Inuyasha nearly purred at her touch and he felt his cock harden even more under her. This time she noticed and she looked down at his pants. Her scent exploded around them. Inuyasha inwardly groaned and his own scent fused with hers.

"Can we get back to the original point?" Soul asked smelling both of their arousals. "Tetsu told Inuyasha to go after you because your lives were in danger. Inuyasha began turning into a demon. At that same time, Kagome, wounds were beginning to cut into your skin. He got to you just in time and healed you up."

"Now, as to why that happens, it's simple. Inuyasha, Kagome's priestess capabilities is what saved you in the first place… take her away and your body reacts to it, because she is your mate. You're tied to her. On top of that, because of this bond, it makes your demon yearn for her and want to come out in order to get her. Am I clear on that?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. It made sense. His demon was so fucking horny for his mate, of course it would want to get her back if they separated.

"So why the wounds?" Inuyasha touched his chest and felt the slightly raised mark. His body hadn't been able to heal them properly since he'd been thrown directly into the Swallow by that bastard King Naraku. Now that Inuyasha recalled what had happened, he definitely had another priority on his list.

"Like I said a million times now, as mates you two share a bond. You die, she dies. It's as simple as that. As for why the wounds, why don't you ask Kagome? I'm sure she can tell you."

Kagome pointed at herself with wide eyes absolutely confused. "I- I don't know anything about this."

"Kagome, tell me something, as his mate what would you do for him?"

Kagome didn't even need to think. "Anything. I feel like I'd do anything I possibly could for him."

Inuyasha was warmed by that response. Damn his bitch was amazing and he'd only known her for a few hours and most of those hours were used getting to know her physically… good times. Good times. He wanted to have more of those good times… all over the table.

Soul interrupted. "Exactly, you'd do anything. Even say, die for him? Share his pain? Share his wounds?"

Kagome nodded.

"Hence the power of the Mating bond," Soul finished noting Inuyasha's disbelief. Of course, she had left out the forbidden spell binding Tetsu had performed on them using their strands of hair. Soul knew why he'd used it now. His master needed something as extreme as this. He really was fucking difficult.

But Soul knew that telling them about the hair bind Tetsu cast would do no one good. So she'd omitted Tetsu's part in this whole situation and just clumped it all together. "Out of so many mated couples, I've never felt a bond as strong as this, like I said. It's not something to play with. This is why I didn't want you to mate him Kagome. Now no matter what, you can't leave him and he can't leave you...for anything, anyone or any reason."

" But I- I don't want to leave him," Kagome said honestly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha could hardly resist wrapping his own strong arms around her. Damn he craved her.

"Kagome, you've been sheltered all of your life. You haven't had any time to live. Now you're attached to a male that will undoubtedly hurt you if he doesn't change his approach to your relationship."

"I will never hurt her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So you think," Soul gave him a cold look.

Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Soul and then decided a change in topic was needed. "So um… whose house is this anyway? It looks expensive."

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi,"

Inuyasha deposited Kagome on top of the table and went to the nearby window to see if he could catch his brother's scent. He was a good distance away… somewhere in the South.

"We need to leave," Inuyasha said turning to them.

"I was just about to suggest that," Soul said. "Kagome we're going to your home."

Home.

"Home but isn't it-"

Soul smirked, "No need to worry about that. While you two were fucking your lives away, the house was being built over."

Kagome's eyes widened, "But it was completely destroyed. You can't tell me it's finished-"

"Of course it is," Soul said. "Are you surprised about this? After everything you've been through, are you really surprised Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath, well considering everything; she supposed building an entire house over in a couple of hours was quite possible.

Just thinking about the fact that she'd been gone for less than a day, seemed unreal. It felt like she'd been gone forever. Her life had changed so suddenly and now she was mated… oh what would her mother say?

"Your mother is still in the hospital, remember? She is in stable condition," Soul reminded her. Inuyasha must've fucked her memory out. "And your grandfather is fine as well, there is no need to worry about them. We must go."

"Shouldn't we clean this place up first?" Kagome asked remembering all the water that was on the floor in the bathroom.

"No need to worry," Soul pulled three petals out of her pocket and dropped them suddenly they turned into little cherubs wearing tiny pink dresses. "Chi 1, 2 and 3," she said. "This house needs to be put back in order. Be quick about it and return to Ages when you are through. Understand?"

They bowed and replied, "Yes Lady Soul," and then two scampered off up the stairs and one started on cleaning the kitchen they were in.

Kagome watched in awe as the little petal girl touched dirt and it vanished. Yep, she shouldn't have been surprised about her home being rebuilt in such little time. Those petal servants were amazing.

"Now, time to get back to your home, Kagome."

She remembered the leafboat and grimaced. "How will we-"

"I'll take you," Inuyasha went to her and gave her his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, making certain her robe was tucked in.

"Well I will see you two at home then," Soul said. "Do be careful not to be seen out there Inuyasha. I think you realize by now this time is a lot different than the one you remember."

"We're going on foot?" Kagome's big blue eyes swam with wonder.

"There are a lot of tall buildings, humans don't usually look up and I'll be moving fast anyway."

"Wait!" Kagome said quickly, her heart pounding in her chest rapidly. "You're going to jump from the rooftops?"

He stared at her, "Yeah. It's nothing for me to do."

"No, no, no," Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid of-"

Suddenly Inuyasha heard a sharp whizzing through the air and Kagome yelped before falling fast asleep.

"Kagome?" He put her down to look at her. He found a sharp thin needle poking out of her neck. He pulled it out and smelled it, then a ferocious growl rumbled through his chest.

"Calm yourself, she's asleep and for good reason too. She will cause a disturbance by screaming her head off. Now listen up, this is where you are going."

Inuyasha still didn't like this stick bitch forcing his mate to sleep, and shooting a needle in her neck was going too far. He swore he'd use her as kindling for a bonfire when the opportunity showed itself.

Until then, he decided to listen to what she had to say. When she gave him the directions, he was out of Sesshoumaru's house heading to the east. He didn't need to come face to face with his bastard of a brother, especially not with his mate in tow. He was certain he didn't love her, but he damn well knew he'd protect her because that's what he, as a mate, was supposed to do.

* * *

Okay so here's the 411 on this chapter guys. Honestly, it was only supposed to be a short explanation for the Mating Bond between the two but I realized just how deep I'd made the connection between Inuyasha and Kagome and it warranted a chapter on its own.

It really seems like Inuyasha's in denial (personally I think he's already madly in love with Kagome but doesn't want to admit it). (I feel him getting his ass handed to him somewhere soon down the line)

Kagome's still lost but that's to be expected. She is a little knowledgeable about love but not the kind of love between mates. Then there's her selflessness that can turn out to be a very big problem. I'm wondering if I dumbed her down a bit too much… we will see. (my best friend said she wanted to bitch slap Kagome in the last chapter for being so dumb… you know, not knowing what love is and all). I think I fixed that little thing in this chapter, she seems a bit smarter now, still unsure but she will come into a strong character. Actually she makes me want to sing Katy Perry's Roar. You know how she's agreeing to Inuyasha and not particularly concerned about herself? Yeah, something like that. Inuyasha will hear her roar soon.

Then there was the hair bind Tetsu used to further seal Inuyasha and Kagome together because remember he didn't want Inuyasha leaving Kagome (chapter 11). This strengthened their already powerful bond. Now Inuyasha's demon will come out and Kagome will gain mortal wounds that will kill her. This is why Tetsu apologized because he knew he was putting Kagome's life in danger.

All right enough of that! I hope you liked the chapter. I hope it's clear. Thank you for reading. I'm writing another chapter now and it might be finished by tonight so if it is I'll post again.

Thank you guys again for the reviews! I think at the end of the entire story I will post up the Plot Holes and see what you guys think about them.

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more!


	17. Chapter 15: Mate in Danger

Guys I love my computer! So here's the drama. I was writing on my bed, you know minding my own business when my computer shuts off somehow and I'm like AHHHH! I didn't save the chapter! When I booted back up it wasn't even recovered on the screen and I nearly cried until I found something that said, 'Versions' and there was this document that read 9:21am. I looked at my clock it was 9:35am or something so I clicked it and the version with all the stuff I thought was gone came up and I automatically saved it twice and said Thank GOD!

I really, really loved this chapter so thank God for this tender mercy because I seriously was going to cry if it didn't recover, and please review and have a good time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 15: Mate in Danger, Mate in Anger**

* * *

Soul vanished from Sesshoumaru's mansion, a minute after Inuyasha left jumping from the rooftops with Kagome in his arms. When she reappeared she was in a rundown apartment building. Going to the bookshelf in the living room area, she pulled out a book and a trapdoor opened up. She didn't have to go through all this, she just wanted to.

Taking the stairs, she went underground and pressed a large red button to close the trapdoor back. She reached a bare four walled room and went to the wall in the far back. Putting her hand on it, a green scanner passed over her.

"Initializing… Identifying…Opening…" a computer's voice sounded and then the wall before her opened up and Soul walked into the room. It was the Demon Slaying Council Compound. Weapons were everywhere, on the walls, on shelves, even hanging from the ceiling, a massive HD flat screen TV was on one of the news channels, and Miroku was lounging on the couch skimming through a magazine named "Butts, Bums and Ba-donka-donks". On it was a woman with a massive ass wearing a purple neon g-string.

Kirara was the first to notice her and jumped happily into her arms.

"Ahem," Soul cleared her throat as she rubbed Kirara's head.

Miroku looked up and when he saw Soul, he sat up sheepishly and hid the magazine behind him. "My Lady, we weren't expecting you."

"Change of plans," Soul crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's Sango?"

"The Training Room,"

"Get this place cleaned, I'll go get her," Soul said walking through a door and heading down the door.

When Soul found Sango she was swinging around her gigantic boomerang cutting off the heads of at least ten dummies. She was dressed in her spandex and armor, her hair in it's usual high ponytail. She was drenched in sweat.

Going to the glass, Soul knocked and Sango looked up from taking a deep breath. When she saw Soul, she ran to the door and opened it.

"My Lady," she panted. "How can I help you? Did something happen? Am I needed in the field? I can be ready in three minutes."

"Calm down Sango, I just came to give you and Miroku new orders, so clean up and we'll meet in the living room.

"Oh okay," Sango nodded and shot down the hall to the shower.

Ten minutes later, they were seated in the living room the television off, the area cleaned up. Sango and Miroku sat side by side on the couch. Sango was dressed in a towel because she was too anxious to find out what Soul had to say. Kirara was on Soul's lap who was seated in an armchair with a glass of amber liquid, her special Bourbon Ages. After everything that happened so far, she seriously needed a drink.

"Now you two, there have been a slight change of plans," Soul said. "I know I told you two to stay here and relax for the week but I now want you two living with Kagome Higurashi."

"That girl we saved?" Sango asked towel drying her long damp hair.

"Yes,"

"I can help you with that Sango," Miroku offered.

"Oh thanks my arms are killing me," she handed him the towel and gave him her back. He began working the towel gently, absorbing all the water.

"You know if you let me use my wind tunnel, your hair'd be dry in no time," he said. "You just need to hold on-"

"No thank you," Sango glared at him over her shoulder.

"Just saying,"

"Sorry about that Lady Soul," Sango apologized. "You were saying?"

"You will be living with Kagome at her home, it'll make watching over her easier" though Soul knew Kagome didn't need protection from demons with Inuyasha, her newlymate, with her. But someone needed to be around to protect the two of them from themselves.

"Okay then," Sango stood up quickly only to be pulled down by the waist. "Miroku-"

"Your hair is still damp," he said one hand working the towel in her hair. "You'll catch a cold if it's not dried properly."

"I'll be fi- ah!" Sango jumped up at the feel of his other hand groping her ass and she slapped him hard against his cheek. "Cold my ass, you pervert!"

"You in a towel is far too tempting, Sango," he rubbed his cheek. "I'm only a man."

"You'll only be a dead man when I'm through with you," she grabbed the towel that he was using to dry her hair and wrapped it around his neck and began to choke him.

"Oh! Sango! I- I- can't breathe!" His handsome face was turning blue.

"Ahem," Soul caught their attention and Sango let him go.

"When do we leave?" Sango asked making sure the towel around her was secure.

"Now actually," Soul said not trusting Inuyasha not to jump on her master the moment they saw the first bed, or the first door, or wall or table or floor.

"Okay I'll get dressed. Miroku close up the compound. Make sure the answering machine is on. You know what to do. Let's hurry. I'll meet you in the audi in five minutes."

"Five!" Miroku was on his feet. "At least ten Sango."

"Six then," she huffed and then gave Soul a bow. "Is there anything else we should do?"

"No, just keep Kagome safe for now. I'm behind on my… paperwork" she said. It was a lie of course, she wanted to sleep. She'd been up all night because of her selfless master and her selfish mate.

"All right then, good day Lady Soul," Sango bowed again and then vanished.

Miroku sighed watching her go, not seeing the vine Soul was using to grab the magazine he'd been trying to hide. When it reached her hand she opened it and saw Sango's picture taped on the page she opened to, actually all the pages had Sango in various states of undress… there was even one with her asleep, naked, dribble draining down her chin.

"Sango would kick your ass if she ever saw this Miroku,"

Miroku looked at Soul and his face went cherry red. "I-"

"No need to explain," she said. "I've known for a long time now how you feel. You should tell her."

He sighed, "She's not interested in a pervert like me,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you require anything else Lady Soul?" He asked going to her to retrieve the magazine.

She handed it to him. "No, nothing." She said. "I'll be going now."

"We will keep you updated," Miroku told her, giving her a bow.

Lady Soul nodded, kissed Kirara's forehead and then walked to the door. She didn't have to but again she just wanted to. The compound wasn't like other places. It was fun doing things humans had to do.

"Oh Miroku I didn't mention something," Soul said pivoting. "Here's the key," she tossed one his way. When he caught it she said, "Now don't tell Sango this yet but there's another person living at Kagome's house. I intend for you four to become a part of my NSAD Team."

"NSAD Team?"

"Naraku Search and Destroy Team," she clarified. "This guy you're going to meet is different, I'm certain he will be a great help. He and Kagome don't know about this though, or the fact that you and Sango will be coming to live with them, so you can do all the explaining when you two reach."

"He and Kagome?" Miroku's brow rose.

"Everything you are thinking right now is true," Soul said. "You're not to tell Sango unless you feel her life is in danger or something."

"What?"

"I have to go so bye," Soul vanished and when she reappeared in Ages she cursed. She was supposed to use the human way to leave. Anyway, she yawned and clapped her hands to get her bath ready. Now she could take a relaxing soak and get some shut eye, at least until Inuyasha and Kagome reached.

* * *

Inuyasha found the house he was looking for, it was three stories high, gated with lots of backyard forest space. He liked it.

He entered through a window and found himself in a room that smelled completely of Kagome. It also smelled like something strong that made his nose itch, it was coming from the pink walls. He carried her out of that room to find one less toxic.

Going through a door adjacent to the first one, he found this room was three times larger; there was a balcony, with a large floor to ceiling glass sliding door. The view was spectacular, it was airy and light and didn't have that toxic smell on the walls. The bed was huge with white, tan and green pillows and covers, the floor was tiled with fancy tan marble, it was decked out with a mirror and a bunch of other things Inuyasha couldn't identify.

He rested Kagome gently on the bed and she automatically curled up. While she slept, Inuyasha searched his surroundings, making certain everything was safe. Satisfied, Inuyasha went back to where Kagome was, stripped off all of his clothes, tore the robe she wore until she too was naked and then curled up against her from behind. The place was safe enough, he'd sleep while he could because he knew when she woke up, he would be too horny to think about rest. Hopefully, she didn't sleep too long.

* * *

Miroku and Sango entered the house with the key Soul had given him, he wasn't sure what kind of guy Kagome could be with and why Soul had to mention Sango's life being in danger, but obviously the guy was powerful. She did say he was different.

"Miroku, you've been acting strange on our way here," Sango noticed, "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it's fine… I'm just trying to adjust," he lied. "We've lived at the Compound ever since we got our bodies back, it's a major change in our lives."

She frowned at him thinking he was being melodramatic. Kirara then began to frisk up at the bottom of the stairs. She was looking up. She'd heard something. Sango was at her side in seconds.

"What is it, Kirara? Upstairs?"

Sango and Kirara were up the stairs in seconds flat. They were scoping out the place, searching for the noise. Miroku reached them and that's when he heard a sound that was familiar to him. Practically every night he heard those particular sounds because he watched blue movies as she stared at pictures of his lovely Sango.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Sango's eyes widened, her adrenaline was already high and pumping through her entire body. "That's Kagome's voice! Oh god, she's in trouble." Sango was sprinting down the hall in no time.

She was so fast, Miroku hadn't had time to explain what was happening. Then he remembered Soul's words about Sango being in danger. 'Shit.' Miroku ran after her.

* * *

Inuyasha had snapped. It honestly was his mate's fault for pressing all that ass into his throbbing cock. He'd been resting, minding his own business, when all he'd felt was her warm, soft body close the space between him.

His blood roared and in seconds he'd had her ass in the air and eating her out from behind; he was still eating, devouring, consuming all her lovely juices, making her wet for him. She was almost there- the point of being completely drenched.

"Ah Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

She came all over his face, leaving him highly intoxicated on her scent. That was it, the moment he was waiting for, he straightened, grabbed his dripping cock and rubbed between her pussy lips. She moaned. And when his cock entered they both groaned.

And then he was all in. Ramming into her hard, grabbing onto her hips. He knew he should be a lot more gentle but he'd been keyed up for a while now. He'd heal her with his tongue later… much later. Then he'd go at it again… and again… and again…

Inuyasha moved into a more standing position on the bed, stooped, fucking his mate like an animal. His balls slapping at her core. He grabbed her silky black hair, her back arched, her neck exposed to his teeth, he grazed the soft flesh. Oh god, he could do this forever.

He was reveling in the thought of mounting his mate for the rest of the day when suddenly the door opened and a girl with long brown hair rushed in brandishing a sword.

Danger.

Mate in danger.

In an instant all his emotions that centered on fucking his mate, turned into great explosive anger and he was out of Kagome's warm body and off the bed. A strange cat creature transformed into a massive demon cat and Inuyasha wasted no time, punching it through the glass, stunning the creature, making it revert back to small. Inuyasha's rage was high, with his mate in danger, his powers magnified.

Then he grabbed the girl by the neck and lifting her up off the ground. Her sword fell to the ground, her eyes wide with horror.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inu-" Kagome who was wide awake by the sound of glass breaking, turned to see why Inuyasha had stopped his magnificent fucking and saw him holding up a girl who was familiar to her. "Oh no! Inuyasha stop!" She hopped off the bed and ran to him. She put a hand on the arm that held Sango up.

"Inuyasha please let her go,"

"She came to kill me," Inuyasha growled his voice violent. "Stand back, I smell accomplices."

"Inuyasha please, you have to listen to me," Kagome said to him. "Put her down."

Suddenly Miroku came in and saw the naked half demon holding Sango in a death hold. Inuyasha's eyes turned on him and he snarled.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you better stay back if this bitch means something to you,"

Inuyasha saw the guy freeze and turn blue with fear and worry and even anger. Then he felt Kagome at his side.

"Kagome stand back," Inuyasha barked, he didn't want her caught up in this.

Kagome took a step back but then shook her head. "Mate, please you're going to kill her. At least let her explain why she's come here. Don't you want to know?"

"No." his teeth bared and looked about ready to rip this girl apart.

Kagome blinked at him and then frowned, "Don't you think it's important to know?"

"No." he growled at her.

She suddenly felt her lip twitch in annoyance, the girl, Sango, she remembered was turning blue. She had to do something. "Inuyasha please she's my friend. You're going to kill her."

"Your friend?" He loosened his grip a little, just enough so she could breathe but not escape his hold.

Kagome nodded. "She saved me from some demons that came after me yesterday. She's a demon slayer."

"Slayer?" Inuyasha's grip tightened. "Then she really is here to kill me! She knows I'm a half demon and she's out to kill me. I won't let her. Friend or no. I'm not going back to hell again."

"Inuyasha! I won't let that happen to you either," Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry. "Please Inuyasha. Let her go. At least let her explain what's going on. Please. Don't you want to know if she was sent by someone? She could be your only clue-"

He let her go. His mate's reasoning made sense to him, also he didn't like her crying. He pulled her up close to him, his hand on her ass, then he bent to lick her tears away. "None of that, I'll listen. But if I don't like it, she's dead, okay?"

Kagome nodded with a wobbly smile.

Sango was gasping for air and moving back on her hands and knees as fast as she could possibly get. Oh god, what had she stepped into. This guy was brutal.

Coughing, Sango felt Miroku at her side, helping her up to her feet. She tried to calm down but death had been so close. Oh god, the guy was so close to snapping her neck. And Kirara-

Sango looked and saw Kirara coming to. Thank God. That glass was surely made from some of the hardest material Soul could find. The guy was a monster… what was Kagome doing fucking him… or was she being forced? Sango looked back at Kagome who was calmly cupping the guy's face and speaking to him. The guy couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, when they weren't on her waist they were cupping her ass, bringing her close to him.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked.

Sango glanced at him, and prayed that the tears weren't showing in her eyes. She'd almost died before she could tell Miroku how she felt and before she had the chance to exact revenge upon Naraku for killing her family and using her brother to do the deed and killing him in the process too.

"I-" Sango coughed.

"Don't talk," Miroku was completely angry at himself for not explaining to her about what Soul had told him but he didn't think the guy would outright try to kill her. He'd been paralyzed with absolute fear that the guy would kill Sango but Kagome, thank God for Kagome, because the beast listened to her and let Sango go.

"Holy shit," Suddenly Soul appeared on the balcony wearing a frown of her own. "Kami, how did things get like this?" She put her hand on Kirara and healed the cat. It had a broken rib and two spinal disks shattered. Inuyasha had gone demon in hanyou form on them, deadly combination because it made him extremely lethal and in control of his body.

"Soul," Kagome said.

Miroku glared at her and Soul's eyes widened at the complete and utter rage she saw in his dark blue eyes. This was bad.

"Sango are you all right?" Soul asked stepping toward her but Miroku's arm linked across her waist and pulled her back. Miroku put his hand on the beads that closed his wind tunnel up. The threat was clear. This was really, really bad. Usually Miroku was respectful and calm headed.

"Oh dear," Soul sighed and then pulled out a vial. She put it on the ground and rolled it towards Sango and Miroku. "That'll heal her."

Miroku didn't move, didn't blink, didn't respond. He stared and stared and stared and if looks could kill, she'd be up in flames.

"I never planned for this to happen," Soul told him quickly. "I'm sorry. I will clear all of this up now. Please use the medication."

"Miro-"

"Shut up Sango," Miroku sat her down as she stared in shock at him. He picked up the medicine, opened it and handed it to her. "Can you drink it or you need help?"

She took it with shaky hands.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha asked breaking the tension. He was seated on the bed, Kagome between his legs, the sheet over them. Obviously Soul was behind this shit. "I want to know what the fuck is going on now. You send that bitch to kill me?"

"No," Soul took a deep breath. "I will explain it all," she said watching Sango drink the medication. "Are you all right now Sango?"

Sango felt the burning in her neck stop and clearing her throat she was finally able to speak again.

"Lady Soul, what's going on here? You didn't tell me a demon would be-"

"Sango shush," Miroku intercepted. "You don't need to talk. Soul will explain it all."

No honorific. Okay, he was still seriously pissed off at her even though Sango was fine.

Sango glared at him. "What are you getting so high handed for? Last time I checked this was my mouth. And who are you to dictate to me after you watched that guy nearly kill me?'

"Watched. It's not as if I had a choice. He'd have killed you for sure if I did anything!" Miroku shouted at her.

"He's right," Inuyasha said, his arms wrapped around his mate's waist, and his chin atop her head. "I would've snapped your head off your body. He was smart to do as I say. You should thank him. He saved your neck. And you should thank my mate too because she saved your life."

"Mate?" Sango glanced at Kagome. "You- you had a mate all this time? Why wasn't he around to save you from those demons that attacked you?"

"Sango, you're supposed to be listening to Soul," Miroku told her, his anger peaking. He wanted her to stay quiet so she could recover a bit more. He was concerned about her.

"Sango, I must first apologize to you and Miroku for not filling you both out completely on the character of this guy before you met him," Soul started. "Of course, Sango, you didn't even know there was a guy because I didn't tell you."

Sango suddenly was on her feet and facing Miroku angrily, "You knew? Is that why you were acting so strange on our way here?"

"Sango please," Soul said, "I ordered him not to tell you. I didn't think your life would be put into immediate danger. I don't even know how it all happened. I just heard a commotion and I came and saw this. What happened? How'd things get to this violent point?"

"It was him," Sango pointed at Inuyasha. "I thought Kagome was in danger so I rushed in with my sword and then all of a sudden Kirara's thrown through the glass, and he's choking me. While Miroku was probably still out in the hall-"

"I was in the room," Miroku clarified. She was making him sound as if he'd cowered outside in the face of danger and left her to suffer.

"Of course you were,"

"You thought I was in danger?" Kagome asked Sango. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I heard you screaming," Sango flushed as she recalled the first thing she saw upon rushing into the room. Inuyasha's ass, his balls making hard slapping sounds, his massive cock moving in and out of Kagome who was bent over looking helpless.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's skin heat. "I was fucking my mate," he said. "She screams because she likes it not because I was hurting her. Right Kagome?"

Flushing brightly Kagome nodded. "I can't stop myself-"

Inuyasha smirked, "You don't have to. I like hearing you scream my name."

She stared up at him and smiled.

"So you two are together…intimately?" Sango rubbed her head trying to process it.

"It's a long story but…" Kagome managed to explain everything that happened last night. "And now here we are. Why are you two here?"

"Lady Soul sent us," Sango said. "She told us that we needed to come here to protect you that is why I thought when I heard you screaming…"

Kagome turned her attention to Soul. "You didn't send her here to kill Inuyasha because he keeps threatening to throw you into the fire, did you?"

"Of course not!" Soul huffed. "I sent them here, not to protect you from your mate, but to create a unit called the NSAD team," she said.

"NSAD?"

"Naraku Search and Destroy Team," Miroku clarified. "She wants us four to join up to find Naraku-"

"Naraku,"

Kagome felt a deep rumbling in Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha?"

"I don't need no team," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to find Naraku on my own and kill him."

"Inuyasha, you, Sango and Miroku want to find Naraku for the same reason. That is why I thought it best that you all create a unit. You can cover a lot more ground together than apart." Soul explained. "Also, you will all be starting school on Monday therefore-"

"School?" Inuyasha frowned and then looked down at Kagome, "What's that?"

"Oh it's a place where students learn important subjects like math and English so that they can function properly in society," Kagome said.

"Keh, we don't need to go to this school place," Inuyasha told her. "All we have to focus on is finding Naraku."

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome began to protest. "I want to go to school. I've been homeschooled for most of my life and I want to experience it."

"Is this school thing that important?" Inuyasha's forehead creased.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "It's really important to me Inuyasha."

"Fine," He exhaled. "We'll go to this school thing then,"

"Yay! Thank you!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hot kiss on the lips. It was so hot she found herself on her back on the bed, him leaning over her, looking about ready to devour her whole.

"My god get a room," Sango mumbled.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he straightened so he could pin Sango with a hard glare. "This is our room bitch. Gotta problem, get out. As a matter of fact all of you can leave so I can get back to fucking my mate."

"You haven't said if you're okay with the team-"

"I don't give a shit," Inuyasha told Soul. "We'll go to this school thing because that's what Kagome wants. And they can stay once they vow not to raise their weapons at me. I'll kill them without a second thought if they do. As for the team, fuck that. When I find Naraku, and I will, I'll kill him. Lastly, when Kagome and I are fucking, you all stay out of it. Now get out, because I'm about to get back to fucking my mate and I really don't care if I got an audience."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as he placed his hand between her thighs and rubbed.

"Disgusting," Sango grimaced as Kirara jumped into her arms.

Inuyasha moved his hand, it was coated with Kagome's essence and licked it so Sango could see. "Monk, you should teach your bitch to keep her opinions to herself. It'll get her in trouble."

"His?" Sango's eyes flared.

"Get out now," Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, he pulled the sheet off Kagome, spread her thighs, put his face in between and began to lick her good. No one else mattered.

"Oh my god,"

Inuyasha lifted his head and turned to Sango, "And just for your information, my mate's not disgusting. She's fucking delicious. And I'm sure the monk would like to eat you out and tell you how good you taste to him, so how about you leave and let him put his tongue up your pussy? I'm sure that'll calm you the fuck down."

Sango gaped like a fish out of water and Miroku had to pull her out before Inuyasha gave him any more vivid pictures of Sango and him together intimately.

When the door closed, Inuyasha noticed Soul was still there. "I don't do servants or stick bitches if that's what you're waiting for."

"Inuyasha that's not nice-" Kagome gave him a frown.

"It wasn't nice for her not to tell us she'd planned to have other people living here with us," he said nipping at her inner thigh.

"But-"

"No, he's right Kagome," Soul said. "And I'm sorry about that. The idea came spur of the moment. I apologize for the drama caused."

"Soul," Kagome sat up to look at her, her arms and hair covering her chest. "Apology accepted."

"Yeah, yeah now go apologize to the monk because he's fucking angry at what happened," Inuyasha then began to lavish all his attention on Kagome. The last thing Soul saw before leaving was Inuyasha getting on top of Kagome, spreading her thighs wide and plunging into her. The guy really had no shame.

* * *

That's this chapter guys! I really hope you enjoyed it. I actually split this chapter in two because I really wanted to post something now. Reviews are absolutely welcomed!

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the second part.


	18. Chapter 16: Bad Mate, Good Mate

_**Thank you for the review.**_

_**This chapter is just for you.**_

_**So you know what to do.**_

_**Hit me up a line or two.**_

(LOL just made that up guys)

I want to thank

Warm-Amber92: Now I just wonder how in the world little kaggie boo is going to withhold from her horny little puppy. This could get interesting... lol. thanks for the review!

: I hope you're in awe some more because here's the next one! Thanks for reviewing.

Gywnne: Welcome to my review world! Thank you a bunch for your post. I've read it like three times because I can't get over the part about fighting writer's limbo like a motherfucker. Girl I'm fighting! And I also loved that part with the sex life between a sword and a damn tree (that killed me). Thank you and enjoy!

There's only one thing I'm worried about and you guys can help me out. Is there too much sex? Should I just start fading to black without those details or are you okay with the lemons as they are? I don't want to overload it so I might start lessening the sex or something. (but only if you guys want me too).

I'll be expecting some great responses to this chapter! So enjoy people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 16: Bad Mate, Good Mate**

* * *

Miroku was pissed off. He'd left Sango in the hallway to care for herself since she was sooooo okay and he found a room and locked himself in. He was so angry, god he was angry. He'd never been so furious in his entire life.

'That guy calls her my bitch and she doesn't say anything about the bitch part just the part where he thinks she's mine. She so…'

"Dense?" Soul offered.

"Yes-" Miroku froze and then the anger peaked even higher. "Why are you here?"

"I came to personally apologize," she said with a bowed head. "I didn't expect things to get that out of hand. I am sorry Sango's life was put into such danger. What can I do to make this right? I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I accept your apology but it's not really you," Miroku turned away from her. Walking to the open window he looked out. "It's Sango. She couldn't even see how worried I was about her. That's why I can't tell her how I feel. She wouldn't believe me. She wouldn't understand how a pervert like me could fall in love with her," He sighed, "Anyway, I'll deal with this on my own so forget about it. Sango's all right, that's all that matters. That guy doesn't seem like a bad person, just very protective, but that's to be expected considering he and Kagome are obviously newlymated."

Soul nodded and took her leave.

* * *

Soul appeared in the room Sango was in. Sango was checking out her neck, all the bruising and redness was gone. When she saw Soul she moved from the mirror.

"Do you need something Lady Soul?" Sango asked leaning against the mirror.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't tell you about Inuyasha," she said, head bowed. "I didn't expect him to… hurt you that way."

"Oh it's- it's all right, please raise your head Lady Soul," Sango said quickly. "I didn't read the situation right. And it's my fault I'm so impulsive. I barged right in without much of a plan and got my ass handed to me. I'm angry at myself because I took it all out on Miroku. I knew he couldn't do anything because of the situation but… I was embarrassed. When I rushed in all I saw was that guy naked on top of Kagome, going at her from behind and she was screaming his name. God how embarrassing. And everything happened so fast after that." She exhaled, "Anyway, we will deal with these issues somehow, so leave it to us."

"Okay then Sango," Soul nodded and left. When she reappeared she was on Ages. All she wanted was to go to sleep. Hopefully now she could get some sleep.

* * *

Kagome was slipping into slumber when Inuyasha pulled out of her. She curled up into his arms and yawned completely satisfied now that he'd made her come a few times.

"Inuyasha?" she snuggled her face into his neck. She just couldn't get close enough to him.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha's hand was rubbing her ass idly. He absolutely loved her backside.

"Will you apologize to Sango and Miroku?" she asked sleepily. "It was a misunderstanding and-"

"No, it wasn't my fault," he huffed, pulling her atop him and cupping her ass firmly. "That girl shouldn't have ran in with that sword. I have every right to protect you and kill without apology."

Kagome stared down at him, "Inuyasha, we're going to be living with them and I want all the air clear between us. I want us all to be friends."

He growled and looked away. "But why do I gotta apologize for doing my duty?"

Kagome smiled at him and kissed his chin. "Because I want you to,"

His eyes widened a small fraction, and then he turned them over until he was on top of her. "So just because you want me to, I have to?" He asked necking her.

Kagome giggled. She was ticklish and he knew that well enough. He loved hearing her make that uncontrollable sound of laughter. It made him even happier.

"Yes, so will you?" She caught his ears gently between her fingers and rubbed.

In seconds, Kagome's legs were over his shoulders and he rubbed his cock against her wet, swollen lips. She moaned.

"What do I get if I do this?" he asked, tapping his thick cock against her slick folds.

Kagome moaned loudly and lifted her hips. "What do you want?"

He smirked, liking that question. Taking his right index finger he bit off the nail to make it blunt and then he took the finger and rubbed between her ass.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and struggled to get her legs closed, but he merely laughed mischievously and fingered her ass gently.

"This is what I want," he rubbed. "I want to do everything to you right here."

"Oh my god, Inuyasha that's-"

"I'll go apologize right now, I'll even make friends with them, if you give me all this sweet ass."

Kagome was bright red. "But what will you do with it? What can you do with it?"

"Everything. Agree and I'll show you," His gold eyes verily sparkled.

"But it's so… embarrassing," Kagome put her hands over her face. Her mate was so horny and insatiable.

Inuyasha leaned over, moved her hands and kissed her deeply. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We can do these things after bathing if you want, if you're worried about being clean."

She stared at him and then smiled, he'd known her issue and was able to solve it so easily. "Okay!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss.

When they pulled apart he was already lodged deep inside of her. It was so comforting to be there. He didn't move, just felt her muscles tighten and loosen and tighten some more. "I intend to wait a little while before I claim your ass so you don't have to worry about that." He said. He was perfectly aware she was still completely brand new to fucking, and besides, her pussy was more than enough to hold him right now.

"All right," she lifted her hips.

Then Inuyasha, tired of waiting began moving, gently and then long minutes later he was plowing deeply into her, her legs spread wide open, her screaming his name in absolute passion and then they came. Inuyasha roared loudly as he felt every ounce of cum pour out of him, soaking her insides and seeping out from around his cock.

Damn.

By the time he regained his strength, at least ten minutes later, Kagome was fast asleep. He smiled down at her and couldn't resist licking her puffy red mouth before pulling out and throwing the blanket atop her.

He'd go and apologize to his new housemates now. He walked into the adjacent room which was a bathroom and then figured out how to turn on the water and take a nice warm shower. This time was so… amazing and frightening in a way, but he was learning fast. When he was done, he got out the bathroom a towel on his head and another around his hips. Kagome was still fast asleep. He'd picked up his jeans and put them on, making sure his cock was in properly and zipping up. He didn't even bother with a shirt, he dried his hair as best as he could and then walked out but not before giving his mate one more glance.

* * *

Inuyasha found the girl first. She was in this strange room downstairs in the basement that had strong glass. She was throwing around this massive boned weapon and cutting down these dolls she had standing up.

He had to say she was pretty good, being able to lift something that looked so heavy. He was about to interrupt when he smelled the guy.

"She doesn't like to be bothered," Miroku said.

"Then I'll talk to you first," Inuyasha turned to him and Miroku used his head to motion outside.

Going back up the stairs, they headed for the living room area. They stood and stared at each other for a while.

"I wanted to apologize for nearly killing her," Inuyasha said. "I was-"

"Protecting Kagome," Miroku finished with a nod. "I got all of that already."

"Well that's all," Inuyasha told him. "I have a right to protect what's mine in any way I deem reasonable. If she hadn't come in with a weapon and that scent to kill, I-" he shook his head. "No I probably still would've killed her. She interrupted my mating. I hate interruptions when I'm fucking my mate's lights out. You understand that don't you?"

"Yeah," Miroku nodded. "I'd be pretty pissed off too,"

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page in this," he said. "Now," Inuyasha sat on a couch making himself comfortable. "about you and that girl"

"Her name is Sango and there's no me and her."

Inuyasha's dark brow rose slightly. "I can smell you want to fuck her."

"Yeah I've smelled like this for years now," Miroku sat. "The scent isn't new."

"Why don't you just go and fuck her?"

Miroku frowned at him, "Does she smell like she wants it?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I wasn't checking for that when it came to her but… there's something obviously there." Inuyasha was thinking at the same time that helping this guy out could create a kind of friendship and it'd make his mate happy.

"So… uh… you and Kagome… how long?"

"A couple of hours," Inuyasha said with a yawn. "Everything's happened so fast, but we're mated now and it doesn't matter how long."

"Oh," Miroku rubbed under his chin. "From what you saw… do you think I stand a chance?"

"With the slayer?" Inuyasha nodded. "Big chance. Your scent is appealing enough. She may be human but female humans can sense male interest too. It's just up to you to man up and take a risk. You said you've smelled horny for her like this for years, I think you're afraid to just tell her how it is. I don't know much about relationships but I know scents and your scent is strong. You need to fuck her. It doesn't matter how you end up doing it, just find a way to get that close and if you're looking for love in this case, I can't help you at all. Love is bullshit to me so-"

Miroku's dark blue eyes went as round as saucers. "You mean you don't love Kagome?"

"No, our relationship as mates is purely fucking only," he said. "We decided from the beginning that this is how it will be. No love."

Miroku thought about it for a moment and then a lightbulb flashed in his head. He was the master of love and he knew there was no way love wouldn't develop between the two with all the intimacy and attention they give each other. So why should he be any different?

"I think you're on to something right?" Inuyasha asked noticing a new energy around the guy.

"Yeah, I- I'm going to fuck her," Miroku said unabashedly. "I don't care if I have to lie to get there. I'll figure it out later."

"Good for you, and trust me she needs it if she can't recognize screams of pleasure from screams of terror," Inuyasha said. "Maybe if she's experiencing what my mate is she'll understand."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed a smirk appearing and I know exactly how I'm going to do this.

"Great so we'll see how it goes," Inuyasha got up and stretched out. . "This makes us friends right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, we could be buds," Miroku couldn't resist grinning. The guy honestly wasn't bad at all. In fact, Miroku definitely thought he could be friends with him. There was something about him that made Miroku connect.

"Good," It was time to see if his mate had recovered, then they'd take a bath, maybe get something to eat, and then relax...or something.

"Hey?"

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, "what is it?"

"Uh… thanks. For talking to me about this," Miroku said just a bit embarrassed.

"Don't think it came for free, you need to thank my mate, she told me to apologize, make friends, since we'll be working together," Inuyasha informed him. "She put her ass on the line."

"Literally?" Miroku's eyes widened.

Inuyasha's smirk told him everything, "I'm not telling. But if you need any more help I think I can manage," Inuyasha trudged back up the stairs.

Miroku found a grin of his own as he went to his room, he was going to have Sango tonight. One way or another he was getting between those strong thighs.

* * *

At 1:00pm Sango's stomach began to rumble. Leaving the new Training room, Soul had built in the cellar of the house, Sango headed for the kitchen, washed her hands and began to cook up a quick stirfry for everyone.

'I need to apologize to Miroku,' she thought throwing in vegetables. 'No, he'll be okay. He knows I didn't mean… but still… oh god I should say sorry. Okay I will. I was in the wrong.'

But the moment she decided she would, Miroku walked in and she automatically told herself she wouldn't. It was too embarrassing to look him in his beautiful face and say she was sorry. He'd forgive her even if she didn't say anything.

"Miroku I made stirfry, can you call Kagome and that guy for some?" She asked not looking at him but down at the wok she was using.

Miroku stared at her, noting how she didn't look at him and he smiled, she was feeling sorry. He remembered Inuyasha's words about taking a risk, and he walked around to where Sango was.

"Miroku?"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I wanted to ask if you were okay again," he said holding her close.

Sango's eyes widened, her heart sped in her chest and then she gasped when he squeezed her ass. "Pervert!" She nearly picked up the hot wok but he grabbed her hand and stared her deep in the eyes.

"You shouldn't waste food Sango," he said. "That's the only things we had left at the Compound. You and Kagome should go shopping,"

It flabbergasted her how he'd stopped her from striking him and how he'd just gone and changed the subject on her and then he was up the stairs and all she could do was watch him go, her heart still pounding. Oh what was happening to her?

* * *

Miroku listened closely first to hear if Inuyasha and Kagome were still 'busy' but he heard nothing so he knocked. When no one replied he knocked again and then he heard a door open and water shut off.

'Fucking in their bathroom I guess,' Miroku turned to walk away when the door opened.

"You need something?" Inuyasha asked drying off his hair, a towel around his hips.

Hadn't he already bathed? Miroku thought. "Oh Sango made lunch, was wondering if you two were hungry,"

"Yeah, we'll be done in five," Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded. "Oh um can you help me out with something?"

"Depends," Inuyasha stared at him from under all his damp hair.

"I want you to bait her," Miroku said and then explained.

Inuyasha smirked at the idea and okayed it. "I can do that. I can do that fucking well."

"What can you do fucking well?" Kagome asked walking to him wearing a pastel yellow sundress, looking all bright and cheery. Damn what a sight. Her damp hair had slightly waved and she was barefooted showing off her great legs and tiny feet.

"You know what I can do fucking well," Inuyasha's hand curved around her ass. "Sango made something to eat. You're hungry right?"

She nodded leaning on him.

"Let's go then," He lifted her up into his arms even though she protested.

"I can walk,"

"I want to carry you," He said. "It pleases me,"

She stared into his eyes and nodded. "Okay then,"

He loved getting his own way with her. She was so agreeable, it was amazing. Though he was certain that if she got angry at him that would turn him on too. Everything about her turned him on.

"So Miroku," Kagome spoke to him as they walked down the long hall, her house was completely different now which she found wasn't a problem because she really was tired of living in the same house she'd spent ten long years cooped up in. These changes were awesome and so high class.

"Yes?"

"Where did you and Sango live before coming here?" She asked.

"We had an apartment compound about an hour away from here," he told her. "We didn't get to bring all the stuff so we'll be in and out moving things for about a week. It's a good thing this place is so big and I checked out the entertainment room, it's got a fifty inch wall space that's got my flatscreen's name on it."

"Flatscreen?" Inuyasha frowned.

Miroku looked at the two of them. From information Sango had gathered on Kagome he knew she's been confined for ten years without a television and Inuyasha appeared to be a throwback from centuries ago so he knew they'd need to be filled in a lot.

So Miroku got into explaining what a flat screen was and why it needed to be so big. Then they were in the kitchen, sitting down and Miroku gave Inuyasha his food while Sango gave Kagome hers. They all sat down and it was pretty awkward until Kagome spoke.

"Sango, are you all right now?" Kagome asked.

Sango went completely red as a flash of Inuyasha's firm ass, large, tight balls and thick cock pushing into Kagome's…soaked passage, came to her mind.

"I- I'm fine," Sango cleared her throat and picked up her glass of water. "I'm sorry if the food is a little under-seasoned, Miroku forgot to bring the salt and I couldn't find any here-"

"Do you always blame Miroku when something happens?" Inuyasha asked stabbing a carrot.

Sango's eyes flared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's just that you practically blamed him for your mistake earlier and now you're doing it again."

Miroku jumped in, "Inuyasha I really did forget the-"

Inuyasha cut him off, "so she couldn't remember or something? She can't share blame?" he asked. "And another thing, you basically called him a coward, so how about you apologize to him, hmm? He stood back to save your head. Have you thanked him yet?"

Sango looked like a fish out of water.

"Inuyasha come on you're supposed to be making friends," Kagome told him resting a hand on her shoulder and then he pulled her onto his lap and pressed his cheek into her soft breast.

"Do I really need friends?" He asked rubbing his cheek against her. "I got you, that's all I need."

"Inuyasha-"

He pulled her down so he could kiss her lips. "You're all I need, Kagome" his tongue dipped into her mouth and she moaned.

Sango's face painted over with disgust. "My god, can't you find a room?"

Inuyasha pulled from Kagome who was suddenly sputtering apologies. Inuyasha growled at Sango. "Last time I checked this was my mate's house which makes it my house. I can kiss her whenever and wherever and however I want. If you got a problem bitch you can leave."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped at him and then turned to Sango trying to apologize.

"I'm tired of hearing her scorn us when I'm pretty fucking certain she would never scorn if she knew how it felt," Inuyasha glared at Sango. "You know I think you really need a cock up your pussy, then you'll understand what's going on. I can smell the virgin all over you. On top of that, you must be jealous of my mate because of what she has and what she's getting on a regular." He said and then with a scowl he said, "I can recommend a pretty good cock. It's sitting right next to you so how about you go jump on it and leave us the fuck alone?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was glaring at him, with now steely blue eyes. Damn. He cleared his throat and stared at her. "Why you mad?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Forget it, I'm not apologizing for telling the truth," he said. "That bitch should be lucky I'm eating the food instead of spreading you out on this table to eat you like I want to. No, she always has some shit to say about shit she has no knowledge about. You finish eating?"

"No," Kagome continued to glare.

"Hurry it up, we're going upstairs where we won't be ostracized for showing how we feel about each other by a virgin,"

"You didn't have to be so mean though," Kagome huffed at him.

"Yeah, well I'm not a particularly nice person Kagome," he told her. "Let's go."

"But I'm not finished-"

"You'll finish upstairs,"

"But-"

He threw her over his shoulder, picked up his plate of food, poured it in her plate, covered it up and took Kagome kicking and hitting him on his back up the stairs. She was so pissed but he'd explain it all once they got to their room. 'Damn, you owe me big time Miroku'.

* * *

"Oh my god, how can she put up with a brute like him?" Sango couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Sango?"

"I think she should leave him," Sango said standing up to remove her half finished plate, she wasn't hungry anymore. "What kind of guy manhandles-"

"Sango stop," Miroku said strongly and Sango quieted. She gazed at him and he took a deep breath. "Is he right?"

"What?"

"Is he right? About you being jealous of what Kagome's getting?" He asked.

Sango's face expressed great horror. "Miroku how can you ask that?" She threw her hands out. "Of course I'm not jealous! Who'd be jealous to have someone manhandle her like that? Not me!"

"The fucking Sango that's what I'm talking about," Miroku clarified standing to his own feet. "Are you jealous she's getting some and you're not?"

Sango suddenly didn't know what to say. Was she jealous? She wasn't sure. But she did feel strange everytime she watched Inuyasha kiss Kagome or stare at her with those hot lust gold eyes. And then the image of Kagome bent over being fucked by him popped into her head and she felt a tingle between her thighs. When she replayed Inuyasha telling her to let Miroku push his cock in her, she instantly felt wetness and her heartbeat was so loud she could hear it.

"Sango?"

She shook her head, "I'm not jealous," she said. "I just- I can't understand how she could like screaming like that. It was so loud and I honestly thought she was begging for her life."

'More like begging to cum,' Miroku thought. At that high point surely she thought she'd die if he didn't finish her so maybe she had been begging for her life… in a way. Miroku took a deep breath and mentally thanked Inuyasha for his help. The moment was here. Time to take the risk.

"Sango?" He said clearly.

"Y- yes?"

"Do you want to understand it?" He asked her looking her straight in the eyes, no wavering. "Do you want to understand why she screams like that?"

"You- you mean you know?" Sango blinked at him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he said. "I could show you, teach you it all."

"You mean-" Sango could hardly breathe at the thought in her head.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll teach you everything so you can understand. So you won't have to be embarrassed again by Inuyasha mentioning your virginal state. You were embarrassed by it, right?"

"I-" she nodded. She'd wanted to give up her virginity a long time ago but the opportunity never arose. She'd been completely consumed with hunting down Naraku and destroying demons but now… Naraku was in hiding, the demons only came out once in a while, she'd found herself thinking of other things instead of training. She'd read romance novels and wanted to know what it felt like to be that close to a man but there'd been no men that struck her fancy… except Miroku and he was a pervert to the nth degree.

"I can help you out Sango," he said. He was beginning to worry because she was so quiet. Nearly at a panic she would refuse him, he said, "Consider it a form of training."

"Training?"

He nodded. "Knowledge training. This world is different. We need to know as much as possible. Fucking is pretty basic knowledge but I know a lot more than normal and you don't know enough. I could share my knowledge with you so you don't feel out of the loop. Also, if you understood fucking then you'd understand why Inuyasha can't take his hands off of Kagome, why he's absolutely shameless and open with her."

"You know all of this?"

"Inuyasha's not a bad guy," Miroku said. "He's newlymated and wants to spend as much time fucking his mate as he possibly can. He's probably been very alone in his life and has finally found his other half. Can't you see how Kagome calms him down? He's also a half demon, animalistic. When animals are horny, they go and find their mate or whatever and fuck. He's just like that. He gets horny and he honestly only kissed her at the table, it wasn't as if he tore off her clothes and fucked her in front of us-"

"But he would-"

"Yeah but he didn't," Miroku said. "Understanding fucking will be a way to understanding him and Kagome's relationship with him. Understanding each other is important especially if we'll be working together to find Naraku. So what do you say?"

Sango could feel her head pounding. She imagined being in Kagome's position, Miroku in Inuyasha's position on the bed, them going at it like that. It was really hard to keep the picture. Could this work though?

"Come on Sango. I promise you, not only will it expand your knowledge and experience, you'll find it to be pretty fun and even you may want to fuck anytime an any place."

"Really?" She could hardly imagine that but… she supposed she should make a certain effort to understanding Inuyasha and his lifestyle with Kagome. "Okay then.

Miroku's heart soared. "Really?"

She nodded. "I need to learn, you're will to teach so teach me."

"Okay then," Miroku could finally breath again. It was happening. It was going to happen. After all these years of knowing Sango he was finally going to be able to know her on a more intimate level.

"Oh but one thing Miroku," she said.

"Yeah?" His happiness suddenly began deflating.

"This is just training. I don't want you becoming possessive like you're my husband or boyfriend or mate or anything like that. You're my teacher. Understand? No falling in love." She knew he didn't have the capacity to fall in love with one girl, but she had to put it out there.

Okay so he had this little issue to work out with her but, that would be okay. Really, he could handle that. He knew love wasn't something to be fought. Sango and Inuyasha were going to learn that soon enough.

"All right no love," he said with a smile. "So when do you want to start?"

"Start?" Sango was suddenly apprehensive. "Uh… how about next wee-"

"Tonight," he said. "When it's time for bed I'll come to your room and we'll start the first lesson."

She nodded. "What's the first lesson?"

"The five senses and how they help heighten the… experience," he said. "Now we didn't even get to discuss anything and Inuyasha and Kagome might be fucking again so we will wait until dinner to talk about grocery and clothes shopping, going to school next week and how we'll go about finding Naraku."

"Okay, I'll just start cleaning up the kitchen, if Kagome isn't um… busy, can you ask if she wants to go to the store? We need dinner items."

"All right," he smiled and walked back up the stairs. When he reached the second floor he did a couple seconds of shadowboxing. Oh yeah, he was finally going to get some Sango tonight. He could hardly wait. He had so much he wanted to teach her.

* * *

"I'm very upset at you Inuyasha," Kagome bit into a carrot.

"I know but let me explain," he said watching her mouth move. He knew he'd be turned on by her anger. Damn she was hot with those flaring blue eyes and the way her lips expressed her displeasure… fuck. To think she had all that spirit hidden in her… she really had a thing about making friends.

"Well, I'm listening," she picked up a strip of chicken to pop into her mouth.

Inuyasha decided the only way he was getting close to her was to just be honest and tell her everything as it was. "Miroku asked for some help."

"What?"

Sitting down on the bed next to her he began to tell her how he'd left her in bed to apologize to them. "Because I really want your ass,"

Kagome squeaked at his phrasing and he leaned over to lick sauce off her chin. "Inuyasha-" she pushed him away. "Stop that. I'm serious."

Inuyasha moved back and his ears dropped low on his head. She really was serious about this. He didn't like her being so angry. "I talked to him and I realized he wanted to fuck Sango," he said. "I could smell it all over him but they were having issues. So when he came to call us for the food he asked me to do something for him."

"_**I want you to bait Sango," Miroku said and then explained. "You know, make her angry for me?" he asked.**_

"_**Like how?"**_

"_**Just bring up things that'll piss her off. She's a strong woman so she doesn't like manhandling… I don't know maybe you could throw Kagome over your shoulder and take her away so I can make my move?"**_

_**Inuyasha smirked at the idea and okayed it. "I can do that. I can do that fucking well."**_

Inuyasha remained silent waiting for Kagome's response. Would she believe he'd only said that stuff to incite Sango's anger? To help Miroku?

"Inuyasha?"

He glanced at her and the smile on her face made his heart flip wildly in his chest.

Leaning over she kissed him and then laughed when he rolled on top of her, crushing their food. She put her hands on his chest and grinned.

"You're a good mate. Thank you for helping him," she said looking up at him. "Now get off, the food's all over the bed."

"I don't care," he rubbed against her with his jeans. "I want you."

"You always want me," she smirked. "I'm certain if we keep going like this you're going to wear me down before the week is out."

He frowned knowing she was right. "But I'm so fucking horny for you, mate" he groaned into her neck.

"I- I'm kind of tired," she told him. "Is there anything else we can do…"

That's all Inuyasha needed to hear. When his eyes sparkled she knew he had some mischievous ideas. Oh goodness, this mate of hers was bad... really bad and yet he was also really, really good. How was she ever going to survive?

* * *

That's two chapters in one day people. I deserve brownie points. Lol. Hope it was fun to read and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! I gotta hit the sack. I've got work in the morning (but the best part about that is I can write more chapters at my shop!) So watch out for the next chappie!

Inuluver1990 goes to rest.


	19. Chapter 17: S&M

Hello my lovelies! I'm back with another chapter! It's been a little while I know but I didn't get much response on the Chapter 16. Anyway! I'm not giving up until I see my inbox flooded. Come on guys show me some more love. Working really hard here.

Anyway, I'm enjoying writing this so even if I only get one review that's okay with me! One is better than None. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 17: S&M**

Soul was fast asleep in her own little dream world when she felt something. She was sitting up with a spear in seconds flat, the tip at the neck of a familiar face.

"Tess?"

"Nice weapon," he traced a long finger against it.

She moved it. "You're supposed to be recovering."

"I feel a bit better now," He said watching her dispose of her spear, how'd she get it to fit into that pocket of hers he didn't know.

"So you decide to pop up on me?" She stretched out like a feline, showing all her midriff and legs.

"I thought about calling but you were asleep," he said. "That branch made me jealous the way you straddled it."

"Wish it were you, huh?" she stood up on the branch snapped her finger and a wooden vanity popped up. She sat and began her toilette. "Excuse my appearance, of course."

"You look beautiful," he watched as she patted her cheeks. "And I certainly do wish it were me poking you instead of splinters."

"Oh stop," she grinned picking up a bottle of Amber paste and putting it on her toothbrush. "Why have you come?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?" He asked watching as she blocked his view from staring at her as she brushed her teeth.

"I'm going to take a shower, how about you go talk to your brother since you're up and about?" She asked.

"I connected with him while you were asleep. He's well and his master's fucked to exhaustion for the first time in his life apparently," Tetsu informed her. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

She laughed then and snapped her fingers a large, intricately carved wooden shower appeared and then with a clap of her hands a screen appeared and the tub began to fill with water. "You can watch if you want." She went behind the screen and he watched as she pulled every leaf off of her body. Her figure was enough to make a grown man weep, all curves and sleek lines.

Leaning back on the trunk, one leg on the branch the other off he put one hand behind his head and the other inside his pants and began to rub. He wasn't strong enough yet to fuck her like he wanted, so patience would have to be his virtue of choice for right now.

"How have things been with our masters?" He asked his hand working on him in a comfortable rhythm.

"Kagome's pussy will never be the same I can tell you that much," Soul sighed. "Honestly, the girl can't say no."

"Of course not, how can she with a strong bond like that? What are we going to do about contraceptives for them?" Tetsu inquired, his dark eyes darkening. If the woman knew how powerful his eyesight was she didn't say anything. That thin screen wasn't hiding anything from his hungry eyes.

Soul was rubbing amber body wash all over her tits, she was giving him the side view of course so he could really see what she was washing. It was so exhilarating, to know he was there.

"We won't have to worry about that for half a year," she said bending over.

Damn.

He rubbed harder, thankful that he had the energy to jerk himself off. "Why's that?" he asked through gritted teeth. He was close already.

"Because I gave her a shot before she got here," Then Soul told him how she injected Kagome secretly. "Inuyasha volunteered to bring her home so I shot her in the neck with an anti-pregnancy serum disguised as a tranquilizer."

"My master actually let you get away with that?"

Soul laughed, "He nearly rung my neck, but I would've put splinters in his hands… of course."

"So she's safe?" He asked knowing she would definitely skewer his master's hands.

"Six months," Soul said quite pleased running her fingers through her hair. "Now I'm just worried about her body. It's understandable how horny your master is and Kagome's a teenager so her hormones are jumping too but something needs to be done. Last time I checked he was trying to get her to give him head. You can imagine how that went can't you?"

"It wouldn't fit down her throat?" Tetsu felt a wave of oncoming release.

"More like it wouldn't fit in her mouth," He could hear Soul covering a laugh at the image in her head.

"I suggest giving her something to heal up her body and strengthen her so she doesn't break down. Considering those two are supposed to be together there has to be a way to balance this out," Tetsu said.

"I'll think of something, now," She suddenly pulled open the leaf inspired screen, she was wrapped in a green leaf towel, and stared at him. The first thing she saw was the look on his face, it went from guilt to embarrassment to nonchalance.

"See something you like?" He asked not even trying to cover up or put his stiff back in. He just stayed there, rubbing, his intentions clear.

"Maybe," Soul felt her face redden, just a little. Her heart was pounding. This man was big, bold and fucking hot. He knew what he wanted, he knew what she wanted.

And damn she wanted.

Oh fuck it.

She dropped her towel and walked to him, one long brown leg in front of the other. Hips swaying, body dripping, eyes glazed over.

Tetsu watched her come to him. All naked and sultry. And he wished he wasn't so damn tired. This was torture.

She got onto her knees in front of him, reached out and encircled his cock. His eyes closed as a wave of passion just rolled over him, his body shook. The electricity of her touch shocked through him and his head lolled back.

"You're still weak aren't you?" she asked squeezing the base of his thickness.

"No,"

She grinned. "Liar,"

His eyes opened. "I could fuck you upside down in this tree."

"How about you suck me off instead?" Her eyes sparkled at him and then with two clicks of her fingers, Tetsu found himself on a bed of soft, intoxicatingly sweet smelling leaves and the beautiful woman atop him, straddling his face and all he tasted was honey.

Fuck.

Her mouth was on him; sucking on his head, swallowing his length, choking just a little on its thickness but obviously, absolutely loving it. And he was loving it too.

His hips jerked and he grabbed onto her ass and squeezed. Right into her, mouth pressed on her sweetness, he groaned deeply. He was done, drained. Damn this was embarrassing. But he'd been close ever since she got into the shower. She was going to be pissed.

His body went limp. Exhaustion overtook him and he felt her move off of him. "I-"

She put a finger on his mouth and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I won't tell you it's all right," she said. "But I do understand. So don't worry about it. Now sleep."

And that's when the scent and taste hit him.

That wasn't honey.

The woman drugged him.

He wanted to row her, make noise at her. How could she…

With a sad smile, Soul watched his eyes close and then he faded away. More than likely, he'd gone back to his physical body to rest, like he should've been doing in the first place.

Men. They just didn't know when to take a break.

Lying naked in the center of bed, Soul slipped her hand between her thighs and closed her eyes. She imagined Tess as she rubbed and prodded until her back was arching, her fingers drenched and she moaned as her climax rocked her.

'That man better be as good as I imagined he is,' she thought and closed her eyes.

Time for a nap.

* * *

Sango watched Miroku leave and sat down staring into space. Kirara meowed and rubbed her arm. Raising her hand, Sango patted her head.

"Can you believe this?" She asked her cat. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what he could possibly teach me?"

Sango smirked. "Come out now. I want to talk." She scratched under Kirara's neck and then Kirara got up and jump flipped off the table.

In midair she transformed into a woman with long blonde black-streaked hair, she wore black leather, had a black diamond in the middle of her forehead, two tails and red eyes. When she landed she was sitting atop the tall fridge.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked. "Soul healed you up right didn't she?"

"I'm fine, it's a good thing I had all that training done or I would've transformed back into human form and… anyway," Kirara crossed her legs, black leather short-shorts riding up. "I was dazed a bit but I was recovering before Soul came. It's not as if I needed her," Kirara looked away.

"These new bodies can't compare to our old ones, can they?" Sango sighed wryly.

"Definitely not," Kirara growled. "I got stunned and you could hardly defend yourself against that half-breed"

"Don't remind me," Sango frowned at the memory of being nearly choked to death, or nearly having her head taken off. "We need to train even harder than ever. Now back to the topic at hand. The pervert wants to teach me about sex."

Kirara snorted, "As if you haven't read every book on it."

"Yes but reading is a whole lot different from experiencing it," Sango said softly. "I wonder what he can teach me. I mean, I've only kissed once-"

"Takeda, right?" Kirara meowed and rolled onto her back.

"Yes, but that was years ago," Sango sighed. "I'm so curious now. Is it really as good as those romance writers say it is?"

Kirara smothered a laugh.

Sango glared as she filled a cup up with soapy water. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that, I've finally realized what you are after all these years," Kirara meowed, her eyes completely mischievous.

"Oh?" Sango caressed the cup in her hand.

"You have a combative attitude towards people and yet… you're so kind on the inside," Kirara grinned. "You're a tsundere!"

Sango threw the cup at Kirara who hissed and jumped out of the way of the cup, flipped through the air and landed on her feet on the floor.

"Bitch," Kirara huffed and licked her hand.

"Serves you right," Sango smirked.

"You know, I'm feeling a little catty right now," Kirara's eyes flashed. "I should go and tell Miroku you're only using him for sex."

Sango's brown eyes flashed right back. "Oh? So you want to stay in cat form forever do you? I thought Soul gave you a good deal when she gave you a new body. But if I do recall there is one thing that must never be done…"

"Damn you," Kirara huffed, crossed her arms and then flipped onto the table and laid across it, lounging like the cat she really was.

Three years ago when Soul had helped to bring her, Sango and Miroku back to life to create the Demon Slaying Council, Kirara had been given a deal since she was essentially a cat demon. She could take the body of an American girl who'd died from cancer and using her demon powers she was able to heal the body and transform into cat form, mini and maxi size. That had taken special training but it was the only way she could get a body back after being slaughtered by Naraku and thrown into the Corpse Swallow.

The only thing about the special training was that Kirara had to take an oath not to show any man her human form or else she'd turn into a regular housecat permanently with no powers, no nothing.

That was never going to happen. She'd be damned first before she became useless.

But there were two ways she could keep everything, she had to keep the secret or she had to find the one male that was fated to be with her. She knew that was never going to happen and so she'd kept it a secret from Miroku for an entire year.

During this time they all got used to new bodies and had integrated well into society. Every now and again demons would take form and attack but they were there to destroy them. They were currently in search of Naraku but the damned bastard kept dropping through their radar.

"Anyway," Sango sighed. "I honestly can't wait for tonight. I want to learn more about sex and who better to teach me than a grade A pervert?"

"I guess there are a few good points to this arrangement," Kirara said. "One, you'll get rid of your virginity. Two, you will learn exactly what Kagome and that half-breed were doing and why she reacts that way, your ignorance is astounding. Even I knew what was going on."

"Then why did you-"

Kirara glared at her. "I went first because I knew I'd be attacked and it is better I get thrown through all that glass than you and your extra frail human body."

Sango felt tears well in her eyes and she ran to Kirara and hugged her tightly. "You went in knowing you'd get hurt."

"Hey, stop-" Kirara tried to break but when Sango rubbed her furry black ears, she gave in and purred contentedly. There was nothing like a good scratch behind the ears.

"Thank you so much," Sango sniffled. "You're the bestest friend a girl could ask for."

"Yeah well… just make sure you get me that spiked and studded flea collar we saw a month back at the pet store."

Sango kissed her cheek. "Of course, of course,"

Kirara began to slap her away gently. Whenever Sango got teary or emotional, she always forgot about personal space… not that cats had anything like that. "So what will you do when you get bored of Miroku's teaching."

"Bored?" Sango grinned. "Oh I don't think I'll get bored,"

"Oh yeah," Kirara rolled her eyes figuring it all out. "What girl would get bored with the lascivious attentions of the man she loves is what she'll be receiving on a regular?"

Sango flushed and then laughed, she could always be so open with Kirara, she didn't have to hide anything and pretend to be strong around her. She just hoped she and Kagome could get along.

"Hey, do you think me and Kagome have anything in common?" Sango asked. "I mean, if we're going to be living here I want to at least be able to hold decent conversations with her."

"Well we know she loves cats," Kirara recalled Kagome coming to her aid when she'd been injured during a fight with a venomous scorpion. "Oh and you two are stupid."

"What?" Sango picked up another cup.

"Throw that at me and I'll scratch your top off in front of Miroku," Kirara threatened, showing off her long clawed fingers.

Sango put the cup down. "Why are we stupid?"

"You two got that whole wide eyed, 'I'm innocent' thing going on," Kirara grimaced. "I'm just glad yours is more made up. You know shit. That Kagome girl looks like she needs some hardcore education."

"Well, that's what I can give her and probably some self-defense lessons too," Sango finished washing. "When we go back to the primary Compound I'm going to show her my collection. Bills and Moon, Charlequin, Ravon, and all those nice erotic ones you know, Many Shades of Gray and My Boss is a Beautiful Bastard. She will eat them up."

Kirara snorted, "That's if you can get that half-breed to stop eating her up."

Sango laughed, "Why do you keep calling him half-breed?"

"Because he didn't apologize for throwing me through that damned glass," Kirara huffed. "Now I know he was only protecting his mate. I mean if I was him and I saw a big ass fiery footed cat burst into the room, I'd throw her into a glass, but at least I'd have the decency to apologize once the misunderstanding is cleared up. No, he just spreads her thighs and gets between again! He was so fucking horny he didn't even care that another male was in the room."

"Well that's probably because that other male was focused solely on making sure I was okay," Sango flushed, "Wasn't that sweet of him though?"

"Oh please and then you went and blew up on him!" Kirara reminded.

"I did, didn't I?" She frowned. "I suppose I'll have to apologize for that, huh?"

"No you think? Now don't talk to me, I can hear him coming back," Kirara closed her eyes and changed into her large cat form and then shrunk to her mini-sized self. She hadn't yet been able to learn how to go from human to mini cat.

When Miroku walked in, the atmosphere in the room became thick with tension. Sango decided that she really hated this awkward feeling and said, "So were they busy?"

"Yeah, arguing actually, which was kinda funny because it's obvious Inuyasha's trying to get her to give him head."

Sango flushed bright red. "Head?"

Kirara meowed and Sango looked at her knowing, she was being laughed at for pretending not to know the workings of 'giving head'.

Just when Miroku was about to explain Sango jumped in and said, "Save it. For tonight in class," she smiled and looked away.

"Okay," he said a moment later.

"I'm going to go train for an hour or two and then I'll check on Kagome, we need some food and stuff in this place." she told him as she headed out the door but then he grabbed her wrist. "What?"

"Impromptu lesson 1," he said and then before she knew it his mouth was on hers. Her first reaction was to hit him but he managed to dodge that.

What?

"For future reference, I'm slightly sadomasochistic," he grinned. "And for your homework, I want you to give me the meaning of being a sadomasochist, I'm open to demonstrations," he saw her eyes widen and he turned away from her.

"Also I give pleasure for right answers example my tongue in a highly sensitive place on you and I give punishments for wrong ones, I'll let your mind wonder what kind. It, of course, doesn't matter to me if you get it right or wrong because…I'm into S&M."

And then, dumbfounded, she watched him walk away.

Kirara was laughing and rolling around on the ground. When she knew he was gone, she popped back into human form and said, "No wonder he keeps groping your ass. He knows you'll hit him and he gets off on it."

This time Sango threw her shoe.

* * *

Miroku couldn't believe what he'd just done. For the first time in three years he was able to show Sango what he really felt. Like kissing those soft lips that were always in a perpetual frown when she looked at him.

And he'd even told her his biggest secret. One of them at least.

He liked a little pain and lots of pleasure in sex. The thought of her hitting him and him spanking her turned him on. He'd fallen for her the moment he'd rubbed her backside and she hit him. No other woman communicated to him the way she did.

Wait. Did he sound crazy?

He sighed. He didn't care. He'd watched her for years, hoping to find some way to broach the subject of having sex without coming off as a complete and utter pervert. That would turn her off him completely.

And so he'd waited. And with a little encouragement with a guy he'd just met, a guy he should be wishing death upon for nearly killing Sango, he was finally able to bring up the topic of sex between them. It had been a rush.

The thought of her saying no, nearly made his heart cave in. So he'd jumped at the whole 'teaching' thing. And then… oh god, he'd kissed her.

And it was so good, so sweet. It nearly brought him to his knees.

He knew instinctively that woman was the only one he'd ever need, the only one who could fill him. He'd fallen for her physical strength, beauty and her character. She was a force of nature; he wanted that force all over him.

On top of that, she really was the only woman he could see giving birth to his sons. He wanted strong, good looking sons and daughters, ones with pride and loyalty just like Sango. He valued her greatly.

All those other women in his life were just fill ins for lonely nights and when he got horny and needed another body for release. He always imagined Sango when they paddled him, when they cuffed him, when they rode him and withheld his pleasure, torturing him much like Sango did whenever he saw her. She always looked so damn fine especially in her warrior clothes. He had fantasies of her wearing it and wrapping a whip around her hand. The image suited her.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He'd teach her all the basics and from there show her the things he liked, what he wanted to do. And through it all, he was praying she'd accept him and love him the way he honestly loved her.

* * *

Just thought I'd put in this little chapter guys to fill in a few little holes. You can take the chapter how you want it: S&M (sadomasochism) or Sango & Miroku (since it's essentially their chapter).

I LOVE SOUL. LOL. How does she think of so many different ways to impart her medications? First Kagome's Anti-Pregnancy Shot (lasts 6 months) and then Tetsu's Sleeping Honey Syrup (I'm sure he liked the way it was administered, lol).

And of course, Kirara has a human form! How could she not in a story like this? Lol. I feel a little romance for her somewhere down the line.

Then with Sango. She knows just a little bit more about sex than Kagome because she's read romance novels but experiencing it is a whole different thing so she pretended as if she didn't know anything and accepted Miroku teaching her about it. Sango also loves Miroku obviously, why not use this way to get closer?

Note: I know close to nothing about Sadomasochism, I know I've never tried it. I don't do pain. I did read 50 Shades but… anyway, that was a while back and so I'm not going into nitty gritty details about contracts or safe-words or stuff like that. Miroku just likes getting hit. Sango hit him the first time they met when he groped her, he fell infatuated with her and over the years grew to love her. I think that's possible. The sex between them won't be extreme pain just light stuff.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.


	20. Chapter 18: Tormented Protector

Hey guys just a few things:

Firstly, Sorry I posted late. I make no excuses. I downloaded Temple Run and Subway Surfer on my Kindle and I just became addicted! But I'm okay now. The addiction was temporary and I'm back! Sorry for the wait!

Secondly, I love all of you for the support you've given me since my return to FF. It's a joy writing for you and reading what you think about the stories I've posted. I just want to send my love out to everyone who has read and commented on the stories. Thanks a million, I guess my writing isn't as sucky as I thought. Lol.

Lastly, I'm sure you all have noticed and probably already read 'Be Mine', my Inuyasha/Kagome Valentine's Day Special. Now, I'm thinking of expanding the story when I have finished Corpse. Do tell me if that is a good plan or if I should just leave it as it is. Thanks for reading it btw; I'd appreciate a few more reviews so I can know your thoughts on it. Even if it's just a line or two that'd be good, guys!

Now Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 18: Tormented Protector**

* * *

Ten woke to an empty bed. Shooting to his feet he searched for Fantine but she wasn't there, neither was her mistress.

"Damn it," Ten put two fingers to his left temple and mentally searched for the woman who had warmed his bed. "Fantine. Answer me."

"No need to sound so distressed," her voice answered a second later.

"Where are you?" He asked feeling suddenly relieved. After fucking, they'd bonded with each other and so a connection had formed making telepathy between them possible.

"With my master of course," Fantine said. "Don't blame me for leaving. My mistress just got up, dressed, wrote a note and left. She's heading to the west, probably trying to get out of his reach."

"Why?" Ten asked. "Do you know why?"

"It has to do with her freedom. She's quite convinced herself that this master of yours will try to enslave her."

"I see," Ten exhaled and gained his composure. "Can you find a way to convince her that he'll do no such thing."

"Of course not," Fantine said and then explained, "The thing is, I don't know your master so I'm on my Mistress's side. She's right to put distance between them. And another thing, why didn't you tell me that he hasn't fully claimed you as yet?"

Damn. "It didn't come up,"

"I suddenly wish I was there so I could slice you to pieces," she growled at him.

He didn't blame her. No Soul Servant female would want to fuck a male Soul Servant who wasn't completely claimed. Why? Well, an unclaimed Soul Servant was deemed unworthy, useless to his master. Which he was.

"Anyway, what's done is done," he said. "Can you get your Mistress to turn back around?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. And what do you mean what's done is done?" Fantine's composure slackened. "This is serious Tensaiga! What will I do if someone finds out that I fucked… I fucked… an Unclaimed? I'll be alienated! Harassed! Mocked and ridiculed! Scorned in the Soul Servant Society!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Ten shouted at her. He knew that far too well and he didn't set out to get her tangled up in his mess, but he'd seen her and had been heavy with lust.

"You fooled me!" Fantine accused. "You come all dressed up in those fancy clothes and you tell me about your Master being royalty and it turns out you're not important at all. You're nothing to him, just an accessory at his hip. By the amount of energy you emitted from the start I should've known you weren't being used. But your act was flawless, the way you stood, the way you spoke, your dress everything was just a disguise, a façade to trick me into bedding a nobody like you."

He remained silent.

"Well, say something damn it!"

"I understand your anger. You have a right to be. But right now isn't the time for hysterics, Fantine. This is serious." he told her the tenure of his voice strengthening. "I need your Mistress here to distract my master for at least a day more."

"Oh so that's it!" He could hear Fantine's displeasure. He should've worded that better. "So my Mistress is just being used as a distraction? Why?"

He remained silent, surely he'd put his foot in his mouth again.

"Tensaiga you better tell me now or I'm going to cut you off. What exactly did you plan to use my Mistress for?"

There was no sense in lying to this woman. And he didn't want to. It'd be too much hassle, plus she deserved an honest explanation and so he spoke.

"My master hasn't claimed me because he's focused on gaining another sword," Ten said. "That sword is my older brother Tessaiga, he's better known as Tetsusaiga."

"So this brother of yours is… powerful?" She asked.

Ten felt his jealousy peak. He didn't want to tell her that truth but…

"He is," Ten said. He loved his brother but in this moment he hated him. "He can actually kill his enemies whereas I… anyway, the thing is Tetsu has been protecting his master's body with his barrier for centuries, he has used up a considerable amount of his energy and therefore his barrier was weakened and has now been broken. He doesn't have the strength to protect his master or himself from my master whose sole wish is to possess Tetsusaiga." Ten inhaled. "I wanted your Mistress to stay with my Master until my brother has recovered enough to put up a barrier. Tetsu's master awakened last night, around the same time I resurrected your Mistress and lured my master to her. He spent a few hours with her but…"

"Not nearly enough," Fantine finished.

"I knew the only things that would keep master away from claiming Tetsusaiga once the barrier was broken would be either having to protect his ward, Rin or finding his mate. I got Rin out of the picture easily enough because it would be dangerous and I bet all my money on locating your mistress. I found her right in time."

"But now she's gone and so your master no longer has anything to preoccupy him,"

"Exactly," Ten leaned against the wall. His master was still asleep.

"Your master, once he awakens will go after your brother to claim him."

"Undoubtedly,"

"What will you do?" Fantine asked. "A Soul Servant becomes useless… a shell when left unclaimed."

"I don't intend to remain unclaimed," Ten said. "I will think of something Fantine. You needn't worry-"

She huffed. "Who said I'm worried about you?"

Ten felt his lips quirk upwards… just a little bit. "I apologize for not telling you this before," he said hoping to clear the air and make things right between them.

"Well, it's not as if the moment came up to do so," she told him while clearing her throat, obviously a little embarrassed. "Anyway, I will help. But only because this will look bad on me should you remain Unclaimed so if you need to contact me to do anything you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, I will enlist your help should I need it," he said grateful.

"And no, I don't mind at all about your status," she told him, reading his unspoken thoughts. "What matters most is that you're not sitting on your ass doing nothing about it. I'm sure you will make your master see just how valuable you are. I have no doubt he will claim you as I have claimed you."

"You've claimed me, huh?"

"Shut up. I'm going now. Don't forget to keep me posted." And then she was gone.

Ten inhaled deeply. It was nice to have a woman who understood his situation and realized just how much work he was putting into this. She had faith that he'd be claimed eventually and so did Tetsu and Soul. Now, it was up to him to make sure all that faith they had didn't go to waste. He needed a plan, but he didn't know what he could do once his master opened his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha was irritable. Kagome was in that other room, the one with all the water.

Who knew she had that kind of defiant attitude. All he'd wanted was those lips on him, that throat around him and the moment he suggested it she told him she was tired and was going to take a bath. She didn't even want him in there with her.

If this was going to be happening on the second day… wait, this was still the first day of their mating- things wasn't boding well for him and his cock in the future. They'd have to suffer through long periods of no fucking.

He took a deep, deep breath and closed his eyes trying to focus. It was just so good to have someone he could release all his emotions into. He'd been so fucking lonely and now, now he had a mate, someone who didn't care if he was a hanyou. His blood didn't matter to her.

This was going to be hard. Now that he'd experienced fucking, all he wanted to do was lose himself. He wanted to feel needed, wanted. He yearned for it.

He didn't want to go back to recalling all the pain and torture he'd been through at the hands of Naraku, but he supposed trying to completely blank his mind out as he went hard between his mate's legs wasn't going to work.

'I'll just have to focus on finding the fucking bastard,' he supposed and then the thought made him nearly vomit. His body began to shake, he could feel his slightly raised scars ache just thinking of facing Naraku again… being useless… unable to protect himself.

Oh fuck no.

He leaned over the bed and began to puke. His body wracked with contractions as Sango's stir fry came up and splattered onto the tile. The images kept flooding his mind, him being ripped apart by demons one day, then whipped, then speared through. Only one week of every month he was able to rest but that was so he could recover enough so he wouldn't die. Then the torture began again and again until one day, one unfortunate day, the new moon fell on one of his torture days and Naraku found out and brutalized him in his human form. After that day, Naraku tracked when Inuyasha would be human again and continued to beat him to near death in his human form.

Inuyasha felt the tears come unbidden and he wretched and wretched and wretched until nothing would come out. His body shook and convulsed. He felt his body grow weak and he began to black out.

Darkness.

Fear streaked through him. He was dying. He was sure of it.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He was on the verge of complete terror, panic, anguish rolled into one. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. It was morning. Sitting up in the massive bed, he found himself alone. Sniffing the air he discovered that the female demon he'd thoroughly fucked had upped and left him an hour and six minutes ago.

Getting out of the bed, he stretched and walked, naked to the window. Her scent was on it. Opening it, he went about tracking her. His bitch was heading to the west. Good. She was obviously trying to get away, go into hiding… unknowingly right in his domain. He'd find her easily enough.

Walking away from the window, he located his clothes. They were on the floor, on top was a note. Bending, he picked up the scrap of paper with the scribble on it. Straightening, he threaded his fingers through his hair and began clearing it out as he read.

_** "Whoever you are, don't look for me,"**_

That's all it said. He incinerated it with his poison claws. He really needed to find that bitch and show her who gave orders and who obeyed. They had a lot to discuss and she needed to know her place, her duties as his bitch, the female that was more than likely carrying his young within her womb.

But first things first, dressing, he walked back to the window and jumped out, he headed east. A new, familiar presence was emanating from that direction. Inuyasha, had awakened.

At last.

A smirk flitted onto his face. Finally the Tetsusaiga would be his. He could already feel the power in his hand, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of that magnificent sword.

* * *

Ten knew this would happen. He knew from the pit of his very soul that his master wouldn't think once about him. It was disheartening. The only good thing about it was his master never thought about that lazy ass Tokijin who had slept through everything. He needed his 'beauty' sleep apparently which was good, it kept him out of the picture. The guy only woke up when he was needed or when Master was sharpening and polishing him.

Ten was resting on his master's fluff as they moved steadily to the east. His Master was taking his time getting there. Ten supposed he should warn his brother about the inevitable meeting of their masters.

Putting two fingers to his forehead, he called out to his brother. But he got no response. His brother must be out cold or something.

"What can I do?" Ten thought. It was going to be bad if his brother couldn't protect his master. Sesshoumaru was still as cold as he was in Feudal Japan, he'd kill his brother without a second thought to gain the power of Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kagome had been shocked to see her mate vomiting on the floor, and when he called her name, that tortured voice made her break into pieces. Oh God, to see him in such a state and to realize it had been so much worse before he'd been killed, just completely undid her.

She ran to him.

"Inuyasha. I'm here!" She pulled him into her arms and held him close. Why hadn't she realized just how tortured her mate was on the inside. Sure she felt it in the way he lost himself within her but… she hadn't realized.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried on him, his face on her chest. She was sorry for everything, for all he'd been through, for all he continued to go through, and for her not realizing it all, for leaving him so soon after he'd awakened, for having him deal with these terrible emotions for all the seconds, for all the minutes she'd been in the bath.

He was shaking, his body still being rocked by convulsions. His empty stomach was heaving. He clung to her for dear life, breathing her warmth in, her comfort, her everything. And he cried. He released it all, unable to hold it in. All his barriers were down. He was weak, vulnerable, and at the moment he didn't care. She was there.

He could feel her heartbeat, hear the rushing of her blood and smell the saltiness of her tears. She was crying for him. Nobody but his mother ever cried for him. In this very moment, he realized what he was feeling, cherished, needed, wanted. All the things he wanted.

But didn't that mean, since he could feel these things emanating from her, didn't that mean she loved him and he loved her?

No.

His eyes widened and he pulled apart so roughly, Kagome dropped from the bed, onto the floor and into his vomit.

"Inuyasha!" She looked up at him.

He glared down at her. She was completely naked, sitting in a puddle of puke. It was disgusting, it smelled disgusting but she was beautiful and she smelled beautiful. What a disturbing yet oddly pleasing juxtaposition.

"Why are you here? Weren't you taking a bath or something?"

"I was worried about you," she grimaced, her stomach rolled. The smell of vomit wanted to make her vomit. Oh goodness. She stood and the stuff just drained down her back and hips and thighs. She bet it was even in her hair.

"I'm fine," he turned his face away feeling that it was tear-streaked.

"No you aren't," she reached out to him but he swatted her hand away.

"You smell,"

Her eyes widened at him and she felt a wave of anger come over her. "Yes well, you have yourself to thank for that. And excuse me for being worried. You're the one who was crying out my name. Some thanks I get for coming to see if you were okay."

"I didn't need you to,"

"Oh, sorry I misunderstood," she turned swiftly and slipped… right back in his vomit.

"Ew!" She tried to get up but she kept slipping in it.

Inuyasha felt his lip twitch as he watched her struggle. The nasty thing about demon vomit, it was a lot more slippery than human vomit. And to top it off his mate was a little clumsy, just a little. She couldn't get her footing.

It was endearing.

And funny.

She slipped again, this time she slipped and all her chest fell in and left her ass up in the air. It was hella funny. Inuyasha laughed.

God he laughed.

Kagome turned and saw him holding his stomach, convulsing with full bodied laughter and the anger melted. It completely drained away as she watched the tears come from his eyes. How could two different emotions evoke the same powerful reaction? One bad and one good.?

She smiled.

This was so disgusting

And yet… it made her happy. To see him laugh so freely warmed her all over.

She reached out and grabbed him, her mouth claimed his and he fell on top of her as she fell back in. She felt his shock and then he kissed back.

When he pulled away he was staring down at her. "This is nasty,"

"Tell me about it," she grinned.

"Let's take a shower?"

"Please?"

He got up and lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. It was a good thing they were both already naked their clothes on the far side of the room where they'd thrown them. They entered the bathroom. Kagome handed him a toothbrush with paste on it and he stared at it.

When she popped hers into her mouth and began to clean her teeth, he did the same. She spat. He spat. She scrubbed her tongue. He scrubbed his. They spat again then washed their mouths out.

"Better?" She asked.

He nodded, preferring the taste of mint and baking soda over the taste of regurgitated stir fry. They got into the shower and he watched her squirt some fruity stuff in her hand and rub it all over her chest. He watched, fascinated at the way her hands moved so smoothly over her nicely rounded breasts.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her, guilty. She needed to rest. He understood that but… damn it was only the first day of their mating.

"I'm thinking I should speak to Soul to find out how to equalize this… mating thing between us," she said. "I don't know much about it but I do know my body well enough to know that if we keep fucking so much I'll expire… but I want to keep fucking. I really do. I just- my body just can't handle it and it's only the first day. I don't want you to feel deprived, and I don't want to feel that way either so… what do you think?"

He stared at her and had to wonder what he'd done to deserve a mate who was constantly thinking about his welfare. He didn't know but he appreciated it. Kagome was already proving to be a good mate.

"Once her shit doesn't kill you, it's okay I guess," he looked away from her.

Kagome's arms wrap around his middle, her tummy pressed up against his stiff and he smothered a groan. He was certain he'd die before they got out the bathroom.

* * *

Soul sensed a powerful being headed out to the East and cursed as she jumped out of her bed of leaves. Touching the bark of Ages, she tapped a few times and then a hole appeared. It was like a hole left behind by a woodpecker. Looking into the tiny hole, it was like a telescope and she was able to see Sesshoumaru in his bubble.

"Damn it! This is too soon!" Soul grimaced as she remembered that she'd drugged Tetsu. "What to do… what to do?"

She decided to call Ten. Putting a finger to her temple she began to call out to him. "Ten, answer me now."

"Soul, I was just thinking of calling you," Ten said. "I'm sure you've sensed we have an issue."

"No you think?" she growled at him. "I thought he was busy."

"He was… until he woke up and found his bitch gone," Ten explained quickly what had happened. "I've read his mind, he thinks everything will be fine between him and his mate so he's bumped her to the back of his list of priorities and is solely fixed on gaining Tetsu. By the way, I can't contact him, do you know why?"

"He's resting," Soul cleared her throat. "We need something to stall your master until sunset."

"I've thought of something but I'm going to need your help," he said.

"Tell me,"

Soul listened to Ten's plans and approved. With a little preparation this could certainly work. "And you have the participation of the Soul Servant of your master's bitch?"

"Her name's Fantine and yes, she's willing to assist,"

"All right then, I will make sure the area is prepared." Soul said. "By sunset Tess should be revived enough to put up a strong barrier." She should know, that honeyed sleeping draft she'd administered to him was more than just a sleeping serum. Yes, she was quite known for her dual purpose medications and potions. The honey serum she'd given him would lengthen the amount of time his body needed to rest, almost like a time pill for his body to recover. Because honestly, who was going to wait for an entire week to have that man? Definitely not her. On top of that, she'd felt the disturbance in the air and knew Tess would be needed in top form. The only problem with the serum was that it needed time to take effect, she estimated that time to be sunset.

"Thank you,"

The connection broke and Soul whistled. Suddenly hundreds of Pollen Fairies appeared before her, they wore various shades of pink and all had little bags filled with dust.

"I have a very important duty for all of you," she said to them. After giving them their orders the Fairies jumped into the air and on a gust of wind they headed to the West as they were bid.

"Ten," she mentally connected with him. "The stage will be set in twenty minutes. At the rate your master is going, he will be upon Kagome and the others in twenty five. That's just enough time to get him to turn around."

"Good.

* * *

_**I ACTUALLY PLANNED TO POST THE STORY AT THIS POINT YESTERDAY BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE IT A BIT LONGER FOR YOU GUYS.**_

* * *

"So, this is what you want me to do?" Fantine was communicating with Ten from her boudoir. In her head, was a picture of a pretty teenage girl who wore her hair in a side ponytail. She had big brown eyes.

"I need my master stalled until sunset," Ten told her. "By then my brother will be able to perform his duties."

"All right… Ten?"

"Yes?"

"This better work." Then the connection severed and Fantine stood with her unopened fan in hand. Twirling it she began to shape a monster. It was a massive wind beast that was formed into a bird-like creature, an eagle. It took shape and then morphed back into wind until it stabilized.

"Why hello Death," she reached out to scratch under its chin. "It's been a while since I've called upon you but I need you to do something for me. You mind humanizing?"

The Eagle tilted his head and the its body morphed into that of a human. Blonde hair, clear eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore a leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and shitkicker boots. "Will I be killing someone?" he pulled out a wickedly curved knife.

"Sorry no killing this time," she said to him, putting her hand on her hips. "You will be kidnapping," she tossed the picture his way and he caught it between his fingers. Staring at it, he remained straightfaced.

"And taking this girl where?" He asked scanning her face into his memory and then slicing the picture to shreds with just wind pressure from the palm of his hand.

Anywhere but the east," Fantine told him. "We'll be leading her Guardian on a merry chase until sunset. Can you handle that?"

"I'm presuming this Guardian is extremely powerful and my life is at stake," he said putting pieces together quickly.

"Indeed but you will be fine,"

"I'm not concerned,"

Then jumping out into the air he vanished.

Fantine contacted Ten to tell him that the plan was underway.

"Excellent, now I will do my part," he said.

"Just don't fuck up."

* * *

Inuyasha sensed the oncoming danger. His blood went cold in his veins. In an instant, he was out of the bathroom, dripping wet and to the window where he opened it and sniffed the air.

A long distance away a familiar presence was zipping towards the east… towards them.

Damn it.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hurry up and get dressed," Inuyasha found his jeans and pulled them on. "We need to alert Sango and Miroku."

"Alert?" Kagome slipped back into her dress and they were out the door in seconds. She was in his arms because he was moving so fast, she couldn't keep up.

"There's an enemy heading this way," he said as he jumped down the stairs and nearly ran over Miroku who was coming up. He flipped over the guy.

"Inuyasha, have you sensed it too?"

"Damn right I have," Inuyasha put Kagome down.

Sango was already dressed in her warrior's outfit, her hiraikotsu in hand, Kirara in enlarged form. Kirara was growling furiously out the window.

"It's Sesshoumaru Takahashi," Sango said. "I don't know why he's coming here but Kirara senses great danger."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome recalled the name. "That's your brother, right Inuyasha?"

"Brother?" Sango suddenly calmed. "so he's coming to see you?"

"Don't put your weapon down," Inuyasha growled at her. "He's coming to kill me."

"Kill you?" Kagome exclaimed the shock written all over her face. "But why? Why would he want to kill you?"

"We're not a close knit family Kagome," he said heading for the window. "I'm going out to stop him from coming here. Sango you look like you can do something, protect Kagome for me. Should he get pass me, you're to take Kagome and find someplace safe. I don't think he will come after her, it's me he undoubtedly wants. It's a precautionary measure."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Kagome reached out to him. "You're going out there all by yourself?"

"It's no big deal,"

"But you don't have anything to fight with," Kagome said. "Shouldn't you let Sango or Miroku come?"

"That's right!" Sango jumped in. She definitely didn't want to stay home babysitting. She wanted in on the action, she was certain she'd be of use out on the field.

"I can do this alone," Inuyasha told them all. "Don't get in the way. It's me he wants anyway,"

Sango tried to speak again but Miroku held her back. "Leave him," Miroku said.

"But-"

"Can't you see what he's doing?" Miroku asked understanding Inuyasha's motives clearly. "Let him handle this, this time."

Sango glared and then gave up. She supposed Inuyasha should face his brother on his own… it was a sibling thing.

Kagome wasn't giving up so easily though. "But Inuyasha what if you get hurt? What if he kills you? And what about the… the… the thing… you remember… If you leave…" she trailed off and he looked at her, understanding what she was getting at. The strong bond between them.

"I'm not leaving you Kagome," he said. "I'm protecting you. There's a difference."

Kagome took a deep breath and noted the determination in the lines of his handsome face. Nothing was going to stop him from going, not even her because he was protecting her.

"All right," She nodded and stepped back. "Come back to me."

"I will,"

And then he jumped out of the window and was gone.

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes but they didn't fall as she watched her mate leave. He was doing all of this to protect her. If only she could be with him… but she knew she couldn't, she didn't have any powers, she couldn't fight. She was useless.

She recalled the way Kikyo had wielded that bow and arrow within her and suddenly felt jealous of the woman. She was so strong and beautiful.

With a frown, Kagome decided she was not going to fall into self-pity. She was beautiful and if Sango could be badass, why couldn't she?

'Inuyasha won't want me here crying,' she thought and then turned to Sango and Miroku. "I think we need to go somewhere safe just in case."

Sango was pleased to see Kagome wasn't freaking out or bawling with tears because her lover had gone headlong into a dangerous situation. She seemed composed and in control of her emotions. This was a good sign of a fighter.

"We can go to the Compound," Sango suggested. "Going underground should stop Sesshoumaru from sensing us,"

"But how will we contact Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "It's not as if he has a cell phone."

"Don't worry about that," Kagome said walking to the door. "I'll send Soul if need be."

They left the house and headed towards the compound in Sango's black Audi 5000. Kagome was amazed at the high technology and leather interior. She'd never been in a car like this before… she couldn't even really remember being in a car before.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku inquired. "How are you taking Inuyasha's leaving?"

"He hasn't left," Kagome said rubbing her finger where the bond had been attached. "He's right here with me and even though I can't hear him, or see him, I can feel him and I know… I know he will be okay."

At least, that's what she was forcing herself to believe.

* * *

And that's all folks! Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review and tell me if you're interested in me writing a longer story for 'Be Mine', oh and review this story as well please. Thank you!

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.


	21. Chapter 19: Decoy

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and for your replies to Be Mine becoming a full length story. I have decided that once I've finished Corpse I will begin outlining and posting chapters on Be Mine. Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Chapter 20: Decoy**

* * *

"I have to get away," Kagura was flying on her feather heading to the west, the far west. She had to put some distance between her and that guy that caught her in midair and fucked her like an animal.

'He better not think I'm some easy whore he could come and fuck whenever he wants. Oh no, I'm going to teach him. If he wants me he's going to have to come find me.'

Goodness, a couple seconds back into the world of the living she was thoroughly fucked by a strong handsome stranger. She didn't even know his name.

But she did know one thing. That man was used to getting whatever he wanted. She'd stared at him for a long moment as she dressed and left. She'd actually surprised herself that she could move because they'd gone at it hard.

He was no gentle lover.

But that was okay with her. She liked it rough. She just didn't like the thought that this man might actually think to claim her as his.

Oh hell no. That wasn't going to happen. She'd finally gotten free of that bastard Naraku. There was no way she was going to be tied down to another man.

"That's right, whoever you are. I hope you hear my voice upon this wind. I will not be enslaved again. Not by anyone because I am the wind, the free wind."

* * *

Leader sensed the disturbance in the air. It was a lot breezier than usual and the scent was strange. Something big was happening in the West, very big. Curious, Leader decided to leave behind Onigumo, the man who would become the core of his new body, and head out to the West to find out what was going on.

Jumping into the air, he created a webbed balloon that would drift on the wind and take him to his destination. Onigumo would be all right. They'd found an abandoned house for him to stay in and rest. They were still in search of a grand house for him and his Kikyo. But they'd find it soon enough.

Until then, Leader needed to see everything that was going on around him. His plans needed to factor in every single event. There would be no miscalculations. He wouldn't allow anything to go wrong again.

* * *

"A club?" Rin stared at Shiori-chan.

Shiori had brilliant silver hair and the oddest pair of lavender eyes. She was gorgeous, Rin constantly felt herself staring at the girl and sometimes wishing her own features weren't so ordinary. Today Shiori was wearing this gorgeous white body-con dress that hugged her curves and two tiny blue bow clips in her hair.

"Yes, there's this new All Hours club that many teens are frequenting. It's called Club Lightening and it's very popular because it's opened 24/7. The club is owned by two brothers. The oldest one is named Hiten and he's pretty good looking. The youngest one is ugly as sin unfortunately for him. Anyway, not the point. We should go check it out."

Rin could see how excited Shiori was and she really wanted to go, "But I promised my dad that I'd be good."

"Define good, besides that was yesterday. Today's a new day and we're just going to a club that was created for teenagers. There's nothing bad about socializing with people our age. We'll dance a little, maybe grab a bite to eat, then call Jaken to take you home."

"I guess so but I should call him first," Rin pulled out her cellphone, but Shiori came to her and stopped her.

"Rin, if you call, he'll tell you no, and then all the plans will be messed up" Shiori said.

"Plans?"

Shiori grinned, "well, I might have an ulterior motive for wanting to hit the club."

"Shiori what plans?" Rin closed her phone.

"Oh I might just know a guy who knows a guy who knows another guy that knows Kohaku."

Upon hearing that name, Rin went cherry red. "Shiori, you're lying. You-"

"That's right!" Shiori laughed. "He's confirmed. He'll be at Lightning and he's interested in meeting you."

"Oh my god!" Rin paled. "Shiori are you crazy? Why would you go and do that?"

Shiori frowned. "You've been going crazy over the guy so I thought hey why not help your love life out? Besides, when we reach I want to spend a little time with Dai. I can't go by myself because my mom would freak and send me to live with my strict grandfather Taigokumaru. I'll never see the light of day again and he'll have me shining his red collector orb with the piece of coral in it!" She shivered. "Please Rin. Come on, just for two hours and then you can call Jaken and go home.

Rin was conflicted. If she went to this club and her father found out it could break the trust they have and it was a known thing that trust was like a mirror, when cracked it could never be completely fixed.

"Well?"

But… she really wanted to talk to Kohaku. She admired him. He was the MVP of the basketball team, one of the fastest runners on the track team, he could swim… sports wise he was amazing. And so hard working, helpful too… and good looking.

If I miss this chance, he may think I don't want to get to know him, he might think I'm not interested… so I should just go, talk to him and then head back. Yes, okay we can do that.

"Let's go."

Shiori's eyes lit. "Yes!"

"But we can't stay long, I don't like doing things without my dad knowing,"

Shiori sighed. "Well, now it's no wonder you're still a virgin."

Rin gasped and then saw Shiori smirking and playfully hit her. They laughed as Shiori helped Rin get ready to hit Club Lightning. Honestly, she couldn't wait. She just hoped her dad never found out.

* * *

Leader made it out to the west in quick time, the wind was so harsh he nearly lost control of his webbed balloon. The wind though, was a lot calmer in the west though and as he stared around he noticed the humans falling asleep.

Taking a closer look he saw tiny little creatures wearing pink and carrying tiny white bags spreading dust all over the place.

'Soul is doing something here,' Leader realized. 'But why could she possibly need the humans in this area to be asleep? Is something going to happen that humans cannot know about?'

That made sense to him. Finding a tall building, he navigated to it and decided to rest and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sensed something strange going on in the west. He stopped and took a moment to use his senses to identify what it was, but strangely he couldn't pick up anything scent wise. Pulling out his cellphone, he decided to call Rin.

But she didn't pick up.

He felt a tiny prickle of worry but he didn't do something as unrefined as panic. No, he just dialed his servant Jaken.

"Jaken, I want you to pick up Rin and take her home now," he said. "I sense something happening in the west, I am currently preoccupied so your tasked with her protection."

He'd missed her call this morning… sleep had never felt so good before, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"Contact me when you both are in place." Then he hung up and continued towards where he sensed his brother. He could feel Inuyasha racing toward him.

Good brother, come to me as I come to you and I will take what is rightfully mine. The Tetsusaiga. I will claim it as mine.

* * *

'Over my dead body,' Ten thought, a response to his master's vow. Everything was going according to plan. The humans were falling asleep and Fantine's servant was going after Rin with strict orders not to harm her.

Once Sesshoumaru realizes Rin may be in danger. He will forget about claiming Tetsusaiga for the moment and go to rescue her. Master is far too predictable.

'You might as well forget about Tetsusaiga, Master. You will never claim him.'

"Like he will never claim you!" Suddenly a shrieking laugh broke into Ten's thoughts. Jin had awakened from his beauty sleep. Someone should've enlightened him to the fact that the sleep wasn't doing anything for him. "So Tensaiga, tell me, what's going on now?"

"If you were awake, you'd know," The Ten vanished into his physical body to keep an eye on things without having to be bothered by Tokijin.

* * *

"Hey Master," Jin poked Sesshoumaru's cheek disrespectfully. "Hey Master you think you could use me today, my joints are seizing up because of your neglect," a moment later he said, "use me or I'll tell Social Services."

When Jin realized he wasn't getting through to Sesshoumaru he huffed and began to lounge on his Master's fluffy tail. "Well, since Tensaiga always has a stick up his ass, I guess I'll have to figure this out on my own… from what I can see, Master is heading to someone in the East. There's a disturbance in the West but he doesn't seem particularly worried about it."

Jin yawned, his ugly teeth shining in the sunlight, his purple skin looked even more sickly. At least his clothes were of the highest quality unlike the Unclaimed Tensaiga. Jin smirked and looked at Ten at Sesshoumaru's hip. Then feeling mischievous he decided he'd prod Ten with his finger.

Smirking, Jin reached out with one long, disgusting finger and attempted to poke Ten…

"Ah! Shit!" Jin moved his finger back and saw that his entire hand was burnt. "Damn it Tensaiga, come out here! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Ten didn't respond.

"Fucking coward. The only reason you have all that extra power is because you're so worthless, master doesn't even use you! And he's never going to claim you because you're nothing but a useless son of a bitch! A pussy that can't kill or do shit! You're a waste of scrap metal, a waste of hip space! You're so…"

Jin continued to talk until he worked himself up into another sleep. When the time came, he knew he'd be the sword Master wielded. And he was confident he would always be.

* * *

"Just where do you think you're going Rin?" Jaken's squeaky, annoying voice asked as Rin and Shiori prepared to leave.

"Rin, let me handle this, stay quiet." Rin nodded and watched Shiori in action. "We're going to get something to eat," Shiori jumped in knowing Rin couldn't lie to save her life. They hurried down the road, heading for the nearest bus stop.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No!" Jaken went after them. He looked like a little green man because he was dressed in a dark green suit" "Master Sesshoumaru told me to take you home Rin. We must go now."

"Oh but didn't he tell you?" Shiori asked deciding it'd be faster to catch a taxi instead. She whistled loudly.

"Tell me what?"

"He said Rin could stay out a little longer and then take her home," Shiori lied swiftly and was pleased to see a yellow cab heading there way.

"He told me no such thing! I will confirm!" Jaken pulled out his phone and the cab pulled up. Shiori opened the door and ushered Rin inside. "No! Wait a minute! I must confirm with Master-"

Shiori got in, closed the door and screwed down the window. "Listen Mr. Jaken, Mr. Takahashi is a very, very busy man. You shouldn't question his orders or he'll fire you. Is that what you want? To be kicked out onto the long, cold lonely streets?"

Jaken stared at her and shook his head.

"Well then, I'll just keep this for you!" Shiori reached out the window and grabbed the cellphone. Then pulling herself back in she ordered the driver to drive away.

"Sorry Mr. Jaken!" Rin called out.

"Hey! Give me my phone back!" Jaken went racing after the vehicle but tripped and twisted his ankle. "Damn humans… always getting me into trouble! I have to do something! If Master Sesshoumaru finds out I'll really end up on the streets!"

* * *

"Oh my god! Did you see his face!" Shiori laughed and laughed until her makeup threatened to mess up and then she calmed herself. "Okay girl you look hot! Kohaku won't know what hit him when he sees you!"

Rin didn't think she looked all that good, especially not next to her beautiful best friend Shiori. But, she had to admit, she didn't look too bad. Her hair was curled and worn down around her shoulders. She was wearing this nice orange dress that hugged her budding curves and nude heels.

"How far is this club?"

"Where almost there," Shiori told her and then directed the driver through an alley way. They stopped when they reached a dead end.

"This is it?" Rin frowned as Shiori paid the driver and he left. Shiori went to a garbage bin, it looked so out of place because it was sparkling clean, brand new. She opened the lid and the wall opposite it opened up.

"What in the-"

"Cool isn't it?" Shiori grinned and pulled Rin into the entrance, not knowing that everyone outside was falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was time, Death, Fantine's wind eagle watched the girl and her friend enter a strange building and just like the wind he was formed from he slipped in through the very cracks and followed them. He remained inconspicuous, blending in with the very air and then when they reached a door, he heard the music banging from behind it.

"This is it," the girl with the white hair said. "Let's go!" She opened the door and inside there were tons of people dancing and drinking, smoking and just partying.

Death found an empty corner and materialized. He blended in with all the teens there, and kept a close eye on his target. In his head he called out to his Mistress.

"Target in sight. Awaiting orders."

* * *

Ten got the message from Fantine and decided it was time to alert his Master about Rin being in danger. It was one of his many gifts, being able to send suggestions and thoughts to his Master. Ten pulled out of his body and then into the moon shaped tattoo on his Master's head he entered Sesshoumaru's head.

Inside he kneeled, and with his long nail he began to inscribe words: Danger. Rin is in Danger. Rescue. Go and Rescue. Now. Do Not Wait.

That should be enough, Ten thought. Now he just had to be patient and wait for his master to take the decoy.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused his flight in midair as he suddenly felt something deep inside of him. It was a warning. Rin was in danger.

He looked toward the West and then back in the direction of his brother. He could feel Tetsusaiga's powers already in his possession.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his cellphone and tried to contact Jaken but his servant wasn't picking up his phone. He made a mental note to throw Jaken out onto the streets. Then he called Rin's phone but she also wouldn't answer.

Rin is in danger.

Rin is in danger.

Go and Rescue.

Rescue

Rin.

But I am so close to gaining the Tetsusaiga.

He was hesitating. This was a first for him. He didn't like it so he turned around and prepared to head back to the West.

But then he noticed that a short distance away, his brother was heading straight toward him.

* * *

Ten was in panic mode. This wasn't supposed to be happening. What was his brother's master doing here?

"Damn it!" Ten connected with Soul. "Why didn't you tell me Tetsu's master was coming?"

"He's there? Impossible! Kagome is with Sango and Miroku. They aren't supposed to be able to leave each other." Soul said and then swiftly she entered Kagome's mind and read through the past few minutes stored in her memory bank. "Shit. So they figured this out."

"What? What did they figure out?"

"He's left her to protect her. He doesn't intend to leave for good. He's going to come back to her," Soul said.

"So what now?" Ten asked. "My plans will go all down the drain if my Master gets his hands on my brother."

"Well, there's only one way I see that can fix this," Soul told him.

"Do hurry, I don't like how they're talking to each other. My Master doesn't converse much. He'll be attacking- shit. He's started already. Soul what to do?"

"You're not going to like it but…"

"I'll do anything to keep my Master from claiming my brother instead of me," Ten said, he was feeling frantic as he saw Sesshoumaru punch Inuyasha in the face making his brother fall out the sky. Inuyasha smashed into the ground creating a massive crater.

"You have to join forces with Tokijin."

"What!" Ten's calm snapped. Was Soul seriously telling him to enlist Tokijin's aid in this?

"Listen, I know you hate him- disgusting bastard," Soul said with understanding. "But right now you need to realize that your Master is about to get the black pearl and Tess hasn't awakened from his rest. If you explain to Tokijin that Sesshoumaru is going to replace him with Tetsusaiga, Jin will do everything in his power to stop his Master. Right now, you need to swallow your pride or else you'll find yourself Unclaimed and I just know your Fantine won't like that."

Damn. No choice. God, he hated being put in such a situation but… right now he didn't have any other alternative.

"All right then,"

"I'm coming over now to help as well, I'll get Kagome's mate from there while you create a distraction."

When the connection was broken, Ten pulled out of his Master's body and went to Jin who was snoring on his Master's fluffy tail. "Lazy ass," Ten kicked him…hard.

"What the fuck!" Jin got up with purple fury.

"You've got a problem," Ten said crossing his arms and looking hella serious. "Since you haven't noticed let me fill you in on the situation. In a minute, our Master is about to gain possession of a portal that will take him to my brother's physical body, Tetsusaiga," He said. "When he does, he'd going to Claim Tetsu and we both are going to end up in the fiery furnace. What are you going to do?"

Jin growled at him, his red eyes flashing with his anger. "Looks like you're asking for help."

"I don't know what you can do but both of our lives are on the line right now," Ten said. "If you help, you'll remain Master's first choice of weapon for a little while longer."

Jin yawned and took in all the details of the situation. "Fine, I'll help. But only because you're so fucking pathetic.

* * *

Sesshoumaru reached the crater where his brother was struggling to stand. "You're still as weak as you always were."

"Fuck you."

"And your vocabulary is still as limited as your powers," Sesshoumaru said. "You should thank me for caring for your body all this time."

"Oh I'll thank you all right," Inuyasha growled cracking his fingers. "I'll thank you right after I rip your neck out."

"You'll have to reach it first brother, which you won't because I've got yours." And then Sesshoumaru had his hand around Inuyasha's neck. "I don't intend to kill you but there's something you possess that I want.

Sesshoumaru kept one hand around Inuyasha's neck, a firm grip on it. With the other he took his middle and index finger and put it to Inuyasha's right eye. Electricity began to buzz from his fingers.

"What the fuck are you doing-"

"Seeing but never seen. Protected yet unknown to its protector."

Inuyasha screamed as the electricity poured into his eye. It was gripping onto something inside.

Finally.

* * *

It was time, Jin supposed. Moving off of his Master's fluff, he opened his palm and a big ball of green blue energy appeared. The two dog brothers wouldn't see it but they would surely sense it.

Taking the energy, he threw it in between the fighting brothers and a massive explosion erupted. Throwing them both opposite sides.

"Well, I'm done," Jin yawned, vanished and entered his physical body to go straight to sleep. After that attack, his body needed to recharge.

'Time for some more beauty sleep.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't know what had just happened but the scent of his Tokijin was in the air. He glanced down at the swords at his hip. They were just how they had always been… but of course they were.

When Sesshoumaru focused back on Inuyasha, he found his brother had vanished in thin air. He couldn't even sense him anymore.

'What a bother,' he thought and then picked up his phone to dial Rin's number again. He was still getting that feeling, hearing that voice inside of his head saying she was in danger.

* * *

Rin felt her phone vibrating and knew it was her father calling. A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. But she was talking to Kohaku now. Shiori had introduced them and things were going pretty well. Shiori was off in the crowd dancing with her boyfriend Daidai.

When the phone vibrated a second time, Kohaku noticed because he asked her about it. "Shouldn't you get that? It could be important."

Rin nodded. "Uh yeah, I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," he shot her a grin and she flushed. She could hardly believe he was there with her. She would have to find a way to thank Shiori for the set up.

Heading to the back of the club she found an empty corner and went through. She needed to get away from the music and have a private talk with her father. Through the corner she saw a man leaning up against the wall. His hair was blonde with streaks of dark brown running through it, and he was brown skinned. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, underneath was a white t-shirt, dark wash, well fitted blue jeans and black combat boots. The way he leaned looked as if he was posing for a camera, he sure looked like model material.

He was hot but there was something about him that made the hair on her arms stand up. She was about to turn and find another corner to talk to her father but then he pushed himself off of the wall and walked off down the hall.

But this was no time to gawk at hot men. She had to call her father and tell him she was okay. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed and he picked up automatically.

"Where are you?" he asked, his voice never rose. She couldn't tell if he was angry or worried or anything.

She couldn't lie to him. He'd smell it from miles away.

Rin opened her mouth to speak when suddenly, a harsh breeze blew and she tipped off balance, dropping her phone.

'What in the world was that?' she thought and then looked for her phone. When she found it she got up and went to it. Bending her hand was a few inches away, when suddenly, two strong arms caught her from behind. She managed the scream before a large hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Now listen to me little girl, stop struggling,"

She didn't listen so he reduced the oxygen around them until she fell unconscious. Then he picked up the phone.

"I have the girl. If you want her back come and get her. I'll be waiting for you… in the West."

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't need any further persuasion. He turned and set course back to the West. Whoever that man was, he was going to die. His death was assured.

Tetsusaiga would have to wait. He supposed he could always get it now that Inuyasha was awakened. Tetsusaiga's barrier had broken, now all he would have to do is retrieve the black pearl, enter the portal and claim the sword he coveted for so many years.

It could wait. It would have to because his daughter was in trouble, but when he found her she was going to be in trouble as well. He'd caught the sound of that wild music teenagers loved listening to, he recognized the voice of that Cyrus girl talking about how she couldn't stop something and wouldn't stop whatever it was she couldn't stop. Foolishness, that music was decay of the mind, in his opinion.

Obviously, Rin had gone somewhere she shouldn't have been.

As Sesshoumaru headed back he thought about all the privileges he was going to take from Rin after he killed the man that dared to kidnap her. Because of them, his goal of obtaining Tetsusaiga yet again had to be put on the back burner.

* * *

Mission accomplished.

Ten was proud to see that his Master had taken the bait. The decoy had worked. Now Tetsu could recover a bit more and be prepared for his Master's return. But for now, they could rest easy.

Ten contacted Soul and thanked her for her assistance. By using the Pollen Fairies she put the humans to sleep so they wouldn't see any supernatural going ons- like a high speed chase through the sky. And then he connected with Fantine.

"The decoy has worked."

* * *

**That's that guys! I nearly named this chapter Perspectives because I jumped from one person to the next all through this. That was kind of fun actually. I hope it's clear enough. I really didn't want to end this here but I'm hella tired so I'm heading to bed! Thanks for reading guys! Please review!**

**Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.**


End file.
